GATE: And So the Allies Fought There
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: The appearance of a mysterious gate in Ginza leads an unknown army straight out of a fantasy story to appear and attack the capital of Japan. Despite the heavy losses among the Japanese citizens, the more crushing losses had been to the diplomatic missions by raiding vanguards. Thus in response, the US Military joins the JSDF to investigate the mysterious new world.
1. Call to Arms

_**GATE: And So the Allies Fought There!**_

 _ **Chapter Prologue**_

 _ **Call to Arms**_

 **Summary** : During the Invasion of Ginza, not only Japanese citizens were killed, but so were international tourists and foreign workers. In addition to these people, many of the embassies and foreign consulates in Tokyo were also attacked and heavy casualties suffered. In response, the United Nations mediated that Japan would send through an initial response, but also that the United States of America would also dispatch an expeditionary brigade under the command of the SDF's expeditionary forces.

 **XXXX**

 **Approaching Tokyo Bay**

 **Afternoon**

 **June 2024**

The crew and Marines of the _USS America_ (LHA-6) could be said to be eager. They are approaching Japan and will be joining the United States Forces-Japan. It would be the ship's first deployment to Japan and her first Forward Deployment in the Pacific after years of service in the Indian Ocean and Mediterranean Sea.

As such, the ship's crew, Marines, and pilots are excited at the thought of their new mission assignment. Many already have their families moving in and once they docked, they would greet them on the quay.

Others among the crew and pilots are on their first overseas mission. The _USS America_ is fresh from a slight refit to give her some new systems and increase her defensive firepower. These upgrades include new defensive LaWS and their mountings plus another pair of mountings to increase the the 20mm Phalanx from two to four as well improved Countermeasures. In addition, with the new systems, some space had been freed up during a minor structural modification. America now carries four additional aircraft and her medical facilities were slightly enlarged as were crew berths.

The result of this, is that the ship is largely crewed by new sailors and Marines, a large number being fresh from training. For most, this would be their first time in Japan, whether it would be their first time in another country or if they had been deployed elsewhere in the world. Everyone aboard are simply eager to get their ship into port and get some free Liberty before the real work begins.

Or that had been the plan anyways.

On the bridge of the essentially Light Carrier, but with embarked Air Assault troops, the Captain found himself agonizing over strange reports coming out of Tokyo itself. In addition to that, US Navy and the other branches' Tokyo-based USF-J communication facilities had gone off the air. Even the local radio stations had suddenly gone very quiet, yet the America is being pinged by other ships inquiring if they knew what is going, so it is most certainly not the ship's communications that have failed.

"No choice, tap the JSDF's communications as well as Police communications and let's see what's going on," the captain directs his communications section and they comply at once as the captain turns to his XO, "Bring the ship up to Stand By Alert. Inform the crew it is a last minute drill."

"Aye aye Captain," the the XO turns on her heel and quick steps over to the intercom, calling the crew, Marines, and pilots to their stations, much to their annoyance. They are in the process of getting the ship ready to dock at Yokohama. Not only that, many were beginning to change into their dress uniforms for their entrance into the military port. Now they are being called to arms so suddenly? What is the command crew thinking?

But the comms finally pick up the confusing chatter going on in Tokyo. Informing the Captain, the specialists report that the JSDF is mobilizing for real and that the local Tokyo Metropolitan Police are reporting an invasion. The crewmembers can't make heads or tails of it, but they can confirm that Tokyo is under attack at that moment.

Then a brief flash of a distress call from the US Embassy. It is from the Marine Embassy Guard Detail stationed at the US Embassy, Japan. The Marines are reporting heavy losses and that the survivors are falling back to the Imperial Palace. They report the death of both the Director and Deputy Director of the Mission, though the Ambassador has been safely evacuated.

As the radiomen listen in, they inform the Captain that the Marines are calling for a hot extract and air support. Reporting hostile air and ground forces. The communications are a bit difficult and reports sound similar to police reports about men in armor, monsters, and dragons in the skies.

Then a merchantman fleeing appears on the _America_ 's radar and the Captain orders it hailed.

After a brief communications, the Captain can safely say that, "Yes, Tokyo is under attack and that the chain of command regarding USF-J forces is disrupted and so is the JSDF command chain." Exactly who and why are yet to be determined. Until he sees it himself, he doubts dragons would be in the air.

Then the Iwo Jima Communications Training Center gets back online and sends details and photographs.

Well… The Captain said he'll believe it when he saw it.

"Battlestations!" he orders as the alarm is hit and all personnel informed that it is no longer a drill.

 **XXXX**

"That's the way!" the US Army soldier holding onto the side of the 20-ton construction vehicle shouts as the vehicle plows through the first of the out of time or dimension or even planet army. "Excellent work driver!" he gives the man a double thumbs up.

The driver waves, showing confidence from inside the cab.

The other vehicles from the construction site are also assisting. Behind them, a few police officers pick off enemy commanders, easily distinguishable by their Roman Centurion look, and fire skyward to keep the wyvern knights at bay.

The US soldier is in uniform. The red and yellow Taro Leaf with central Lightning bolt symbol of the 25th US Infantry 'Tropic Lightning' Division and the American flag are both on his sleeves and located on his chest is a single upright chevron denoting him as a Private Second Class. His uniform, like most off duty military personnel, is plain except for its camouflage. His family name of 'Ryan' is located on his right and the US ARMY tag on the left of his uniform coat.

Private Ryan spots and unloads half a clip of Glock 21 .45 ACP into three of the orcs that are rampaging through the city. All of the orcs fell dead as he shot for the heads. Still, he is concern for his ammunition. He only brought four magazines with him when he left base two days ago for his Liberty.

Technically, he should be unarmed. The agreements between Japan and the USA state as much. But he considers himself one step away from a potential frontline and with terrorists these days, he often said 'The frontline is the direction you find yourself facing the terrorists to your front.'

Still, even Department of Defense regulations called for all US Military personnel to be unarmed when not required to have firearms. Something that has been controversial for a few years now, given that US Military installations and facilities are being regularly attacked even in the States. So technically, he is also in violation of those DoD regs, which he just ignored as just plain stupid no matter how old, and international agreements, which he has to admit there is reasonable and justifiable concern.

Not like the cops behind him are going to be arresting him anytime soon.

Especially not with this invasion going on all around them. Something that worries him as he expected that 1st Division would have deployed a response by now. Unless they are in a defensive position to muster strength and mobilize reinforcements.

It makes sense, but this is the Japanese Capital! The 1st Division is a stone's throw away from the Imperial Palace. And the invaders have to be all over that castle complex by now. So where the heck is the 1st Division?

Knocking on the window to the cab, he signals for the driver to come to a stop. The man surprised, complies nonetheless. Private Ryan knows that the driver and those behind them, are wondering why he is calling for them to stop for the moment.

Reloading his pistol as he steps down and holding in his concern for having only half a spare magazine left as he checks to make sure his pistol didn't jam. Ryan reloaded without removing the round in the chamber. That gives him 14 shots right now. Yet, he has had problems with the pistol not liking being reloaded that way. Fortunately, it seems to know its duty at the moment.

Signalling the officers with hand signals, he indicates to them to check a Hino Rainbow II Medium Bus facing them with a broken front window pressed up against some shops to the right and an abandoned Isuzu Giga Facelift Phase III with the open trailer on the left, clearly parked after driving the same direction they are traveling now. The body of presumably the driver of the bus and several other bodies around the Giga are visible.

As the officers move up, Private Ryan taps on the window of the cab door and gently indicates for the driver to be ready.

The driver has seen this kind of thing before. It is real popular in the entertainment industry. So he sits tight and hunkers as low as he can at the ready to charge forward and provide some cover. He just hopes he isn't needed for now.

There are one too many cracks in his windows for his comfort.

 **XXXX**

The police officers move in on the bus first. They look in. The body is definitely the driver and from the amount of blood everywhere, he bled out sometime ago. Aside from him, the bus is empty except for abandoned belongings and items. The side doors to the bus also aligned with a doorway into a shop.

 **XXXX**

The officers signal Ryan, All Clear. He indicates he receives and then indicates the truck next. The officer signalling nods and soon the officers carefully, but quickly make their way over to the truck.

 **XXXX**

The officers begin checking the truck.

As anticipated, the cab is empty. The whole front cab is unharmed. The keys still sitting in the ignition in the Power On position, providing power to the cab, but not running the engine.

Once that is done, they move to the back, finding the driver and his assistant are both dead. There are several dead invaders as well. Mostly the monsters who lacked helmets and got their skulls crushed in by the discarded baseball bats.

A body of a young man, maybe mid to late 20s dangles from atop the trailer. He's half on and off and pinned there by a bent spear that looks a bit like a Roman Pilum, but with what Ryan would say as an Anime or Video Game touch to it. Blood still drips from the edge of the trailer top to a pool that continues to drip onto the ground itself. The two pools are rather large and the body is clearly bleached white.

Officers shake it off and gently step up onto the lift and, avoiding the blood, enter the trailer.

 **XXXX**

Ryan watches as the officers turn on their lights as they begin to search the trailer. Taking a moment, he steals a look at nearby signs and checks them on an English translated map of Tokyo. The 32-year old, despite looking several years younger, American soldier is never more glad than he is right now to being able to read maps.

Just as he hopes.

If all is going according to plan, they should be somewhere inside the Nerima Ward. His present plan is to head to the base of the 1st JGSDF Infantry Division at the Camp Nerima. The 1st Division is made up of some 6,000 Japanese soldiers. He also suspects that the Central Response Force would also likely have moved up troops from the 1st JGSDF Airborne Brigade and the 1st JGSDF Helicopter Brigade.

The JSGF would also likely be deployed and possibly the men of the 101st NBC Protection Unit.

Looking up and around, he scans with his dark blue eyes and sees nothing hostile. He would have said out of the ordinary, but that would be incorrect. Running a hand through his regulational hair cut, Ryan sighs for a moment. Looking at a broken window that reflects his appearance, he notes that the thin line of blood on his cheek had finally stop slowly bleeding. If one would look at him, they might not be able to pick him out of a line up. Up close, he has angled cheeks and a noticeable chin with a partially round face that time in the military was smoothing out to angles. His nose and eyes were average, except that his nose was a bit more round on its end. His short hair appears brown, but is actually a brownish-blond while his eyebrows had remained a stark blond in comparison to his hair. He wears standard issue black military glasses, the left lens thicker than the right. Despite his glasses, he's actually a very good marksman. So good, he's the Designated Marksman in his squad. He's built sort of heavy, weighing in at 227 pounds, which is a far cry from his 283 pounds before he worked to lose the weight on his 6 foot, 3 inch body. Though he never looked like he almost weighed 300 pounds. Quite the opposite. Like his age, people always thought he had been some 40 pounds or so lighter. Now he is lighter and more muscled that he's pretty solid and hard to hit.

And he didn't mean because he has great footwork. Honestly, he's more quiet than quick.

' _Focus,'_ Ryan suddenly reminds himself. He can't lose his SA if he doesn't want to lose his or someone else's life.

He looks around again. Smashed windows, doors, bodies, and everything else. It may have looked like a riot came through, until one saw the dead… wait a moment?

Where those bodies always there?

Tapping the window, the driver clearly had seen Ryan notice something and so he is ready. Ryan slowly indicated with his right hand before putting his map away and bringing his pistol back up. Making himself as small as he could against the front loader, the vehicle lurched forward gently and began moving up.

 **XXXX**

"Do _not_ scare me like that, okay," it isn't a question, but a statement from the half spooked officer glaring at a civilian that had been hiding in a crate.

He nearly shot the fool when he reached out and tapped the officer on the shoulder.

The other officers managed to take a breath after that scare and began opening or moving crates revealing survivors that had been in hiding. Aside from Baka _-san_ , there are a surprising 27 people in the back of the trailer. Some packed like sardines in a can. Yet, they are alive and well otherwise.

Making plans, one of the officers has the bright idea to use the truck to transport those weak or who can't walk anymore. The other officers agree to the idea. The sporting equipment might also be useful. There are bats and helmets for baseball. It might give some of the people a chance. There is even some bows and arrows if they have anyone that can use them.

"Why is the front loader moving?" an officer at the back asks, seeing the piece of construction equipment moving, Ryan making himself as small as possible and aiming at something past the truck outside.

 **XXXX**

The front loader gently pulls to a stop, angling itself a bit to present an obstacle. Ryan hops down and gently approaches the bodies.

"Hold it!" someone orders him in a harsh whisper and Ryan freezes, "Name, rank, and serial number."

"Ryan, Steven Gray," P2C Ryan begins, rattling off his serial number next.

There is silence for a few moments. Then an audible sigh as a police officer with a radio steps around the corner in his duty uniform, vest, and wearing an older military helmet. In his hands is a M1 Carbine likely taken from old National Safety Force stocks that the JSDF still has in storage and he has some added on pouches to his vest and belt to hold the smaller magazines.

"Forgive me Private Ryan _-san_ ," the officer bows slightly, "But myself and a few others have been posted here to create a checkpoint."

Ryan nods and indicates the dead 'Legionnaires.'

"Only thing we could find," he then turns to point back past some buildings, "That allowed the Forward Observers to sight mortars in on this spot." He turns back to the American, "You gave us quite the surprise when that big yellow heavy started moving suddenly," shaking his, "We couldn't see you until you started moving. I apologize about that."

Ryan shakes his head, "No worries, just a bit worried was all," giving a slight bow back, it is a combat zone still, "Thank you for coming. You saved us."

As Ryan said that, the officers with him came forward and soon everyone is relieved. The situation is now in hand. The group has safely reached friendly lines.

"Is the big yellow in the way?" Ryan indicates the 20-ton front loader, "I don't want to block the path of the 1st Division when they counterattack. One of the reasons I chose this route. So we wouldn't be in their way, but would still make contact with their flank."

The checkpoint officer nods, thankful that Private Ryan kept his head about him. Fortunately, he is able to inform Ryan and his fellow officers that the 1st Division was already in motion to counterattack. He also tells them that the US Marines from the _USS America_ were inbound with a flight of Marine fighter jets.

"Then all I guess is left is to sweep the area, round up stragglers, and lock the area down until reinforcements arrive to relieve us," Private Ryan knows the battle is hardly over. As such, he plans to see the civilians and officers on their way and dig himself in right here, unless otherwise ordered.

He hopes that if he is otherwise ordered, that a squad of soldiers can help keep the area locked down.

"We should start where the bus is," Ryan indicates where they should look first, "My bet is the driver purposely parked like that to enable his passengers to escape safely after losing their pursuers."

The officers nod. That made a lot of sense. It would explain how perfectly parked the bus is. Also explains why there are no bodies other than the driver.

A very smart move before he died.

"We can take care of that," a squad of SGF men suddenly materialize. "Stay here and keep an eye on things," the commander states to the officers before moving, but not before stopping and taking a weapon and a web gear with ammunition already in out of a drone mule, "Here you go private. Defend this position."

Nodding as he takes the weapon and gear, "Yes sir," Ryan makes ready to defend the checkpoint.

 **XXXX**

Second Lieutenant Yōji Itami looks on as the fleeing masses of civilians rush into the safety of the Imperial Palace. Looking around, he spots various representatives of different countries waiting to let the innocent go first. With them are their security details, including members of the US Marine Corps and the UK Royal Marines.

The Marines are to be expected of professional soldiers. They are digging into their new positions even as Riot Police unload from vehicles. Off duty US Military personnel and escaped personnel from overruned facilities are assisting and arming up, some with Tokyo Police issue.

Non-Combat US personnel are seen waiting nervously to withdraw into the Imperial Palace. Though they find the time to help others, they mostly keep the foreign nationals, especially their own, calm. Only the medical and Military Police personnel are active.

"Second Lieutenant Itami!" a Japanese voice calls out as uniformed and non-uniformed members of the JSDF gather around the first combat officer they can find.

Lieutenant Itami recognizes the one who called out to him as being in the next platoon of his company. The man is clearly out of breath and his off duty uniform is stained with blood and dirt as well as torn in a couple of places. Despite that, he manages to keep himself standing upright and salutes.

"Sir, you're the only combat officer we can find," the man informs him, despite a uniformed captain being present, the man's markings are that of general staff. "What are your orders sir?"

Itami didn't like it. Enemy numbers unknown, lack of arms, and no communications between the various units. It is doubtful that the US Embassy Marines have been training with the JSDF at any recent exercise and then there were the UK Royal Marines.

Itami could not remember the last time he ever heard of a training exercise with the Royal Marines.

Just great. How did he get stuck with this? All he wanted to do was feed his otaku lifestyle. Now here he is, effectively commanding the only JSDF response on the ground until the Central Readiness Force and the Eastern Army could organize and bring up its troops.

"Get yourselves sorted first and foremost," Itami orders the gathered men and women, "Rifles in one group, Engineering in another, Medical in a third, and so on. Move it!" he claps his hands for added emphasis.

In moments, Itami has his motley command sorted out. The highest ranking officer is the captain in uniform. Itami has him take command of the non-combat personnel and gets them out of the way by assisting the overtaxed police and Palace Guards with support duties. Then he takes the combat personnel and sees what he can arm them with.

It isn't good. The US Marines had brought some extra weapons, but are critically short on ammunition. A supply column ferrying supplies for the 25th US Infantry Division had arrived and unloaded their supplies, but most of that is, admittedly very badly needed, medical and food supplies. What the convoy did have are four M1126 Stryker IAVs with ammunition crates full of .50 caliber BMG rounds and belts. The four have their Brownings loaded for action, but must be manually operated by volunteers as the Protector systems have been taken offline and only the drivers are with the vehicles.

Still, there are simply not enough arms and armor to go around. The unarmed soldiers hide, waiting for the inevitable weapon to be made available. All they can hope for is that the JSDF gets to them fast.

Before and around them, as the police finish arraying their lines and the soldiers get as comfortable as possible in their shallow fox holes, the great gates of the Imperial Palace slam shut. The sounds of the gates being barricaded could be heard next. Fortunately, some enterprising road workers had brought their vehicles with them. As such, the gates should be well fortified.

Hopefully.

Those walls now didn't seem like they could resist a European-style siege that they are about to be subjected to. At least not for long. Defenders could be seen on the ramparts. The towers manned by guardsman.

The sounds of the advancing enemy reaches their ears. The battle horns blowing, the occasional wyvern flying just out there. The sounds of marching feet and hooves. The monsters that had come also make noise.

And before them, are late arrivals. Civilians fleeing death. The gates are now closed and barred. The officers usher them where they can. Fortunately, there are few approaches. All of them guarded.

' _But for how long can we hold?'_ Itami thinks to himself. ' _We are maybe a 500 strong. They must number at least 5,000. Worse, they are armed. Most of us are not.'_

Eyeing the American Strikers, the 33 year old otaku lieutenant worries they will not be enough.

The enemy is visibly lining up now. They have siege equipment. Just perfect. Just what they didn't need.

Itami notes his guess of numbers have been off. There must be closer to 10,000 directly before them. Fortunately, some are moving off to attack other areas. Unfortunately, even if they repel the first attack, they might not hold for the second one. The third one would be it. There would be no fourth time.

"Huh?" an American Marine with binoculars suddenly mutters, "Looks like the enemy commander is unhappy with his mission. But he looks like the duty-bound kind. Great."

Lieutenant Itami sighs.

' _Just my luck to be right here with an enemy commander who doesn't like his assignment and yet carries it out faithfully.'_

Sighing once more, he mentally counts down.

On zero, the horns blow and the first assault begins.

 **XXXX**

Private Ryan stabs his bayonet deep in the pig monster and fires two bursts as he yanks his borrowed bayonet free.

He looks around, another pair of officers, ones he guided here safely through the hell that this part of Tokyo has become, get dragged away wounded by their fellow officers.

Fortunately, both men are still alive, but badly wounded from spear and axes. It is more than he can say for the Military Policemen who had arrived to reinforce their checkpoint. All, but one of the 20-strong detachment are dead or wounded. Those damnable wyvern riders being the cause, along with their mounts.

They lost the high ground and now enemy archers are taking as many shots at them as they are back at the invaders.

And numbers are telling.

"Where the hell are those reinforcements!" Ryan shouts angrily as he brings down another pair of enemy pigs before spinning back into cover where a couple of officers are hiding in fear. "You two, get back up and fight! You'll die for sure if you don't!"

Neither man understands his words. But they soon understand what he means. Kicking and smacking them, he gets them into covered positions where they begin to fire into the invaders.

At first, there is fear and hesitance. Yet with each passing shot and every positive prompt from him, that changes. Slowly at first, then somewhat faster, and suddenly the two are helping hold the line. Their shots well placed and the enemy paying the price.

Moving up and down the checkpoint's line, the American soldier helps shore up the defenses. Pushing bodies out of the way and reopening lines of fire and rebuilding defenses. He drags the wounded away to safety, sometimes carrying them as he dodges arrows. He encourages the police officers with actions. Single handedly forcing the enemy archers to seek cover. He reorganizes the defense and brings new energy back into the worn out defenders.

And the line holds under the Private's guidance.

Nodding as the enemy falters for a moment, Ryan roadie runs to where their CP had been set up. Up until a pair of wyverns had guided catapult stones on the position. If only they had been able to put it in one of the buildings. Unfortunately, it needed a clear line of sight to communicate with the mortars once the Forward Observers had been chased away or killed. Yet they were able to get the catapults back with one last communication before the CP was destroyed.

Now Ryan is rifling through it and finds what he is hoping for.

By luck, fate, or the Grace of God, there is the radio and the trench binoculars. A little battered, but once Ryan clears the wreckage and bodies, he manages to reestablish contact with Camp Nerima.

" _Welcome to the net,"_ the operator has confirmed his identity. " _What's your situation."_

A cry as the last MP gets grabbed by a wyvern and then tossed into a parked car doesn't bode well.

On the other hand, the wyvern's rider made a fatal mistake. One of the energized officers plants a round through the man's head.

"Heavy fighting, heavy casualties," Ryan states immediately, "Requesting fire mission, danger close."

" _Roger that,"_ the operator at the other end requests how close is Danger Close.

Ryan's answer comes straight from the history books, "Stay on the line and you can talk to them."

" _Roger that, we have a battery of 155s at the ready. Detailing two guns to you,"_ the operator reports.

"Where are our mortar teams?" Ryan is grateful for the bigger punch. Yet where are his mortars?

" _Mortars teams had to relocate,"_ the operator supplies, " _Those flying bastards have been a pain in the ass."_

Ryan sighs. Then reads off the coordinates as he gazes through the observation sights.

" _Shots outbound, find cover."_

"TAKE COVER!" Ryan shouts to the officers, "INCOMING MAIL!"

Their English, thankfully, is good enough to know that artillery is now coming in.

Ten minutes later, four Type-74s and a squadron of light vehicles roll in. The tanks and vehicles are covered in soldiers. Once they park and the tanks fire off a four round volley, the infantry advance up. The two 155mm Howitzers have already decided the fate of the checkpoint.

Ryan sits down breathing heavily as an entire case of bottled water is dropped next to him. He looks over to see a medic reaching down and taking his helmet off. The SWAT helmet is pitted and scarred, but Ryan is alive thanks to it and the SWAT armor he wears. Nevertheless, he discovers his thirst and that he has half an arrow sticking out of him.

Even with all of the red blood, Ryan would think he would be feeling it as he drinks some desperately needed water before suddenly blacking out.

Of 36 bottles in the pack. Ryan alone drank 15 of them in rapid succession before passing out from resulting blood loss.

 **XXXX**

Itami puts a round through one of the monster's' chest. Taking careful aim, he shoots another through the left eye. Then he reloads.

The Marine next to him is lifted up by two Royal Marines and they make off for the makeshift field hospital.

But the JSDF officer is too busy directing his own men to spare a glance at the wounded Marine. Not since he stopped the bleeding of the man's neck. Then managed to bind the wound close without cutting off the man's air supply. The Royal Marines then arrived and took over while Itami had taken up the wounded man's weapons and ammo.

Somehow they have repulsed two of the three assaults already. Wrecked battering rams and destroyed ladders bare mute testament to this. Along with hundreds of enemy dead.

Yet as Itami pulls the trigger, he mentally counts his remaining rounds.

Already, the M9 Beretta is out of ammunition. Not that it matters. Itami had chucked it at some enemy soldiers during their last rush on the defense lines.

But the M16 he has in hand now is almost out of ammunition and the bayonet is deeply lodged in an enemy dead. Itami hadn't been able to free it and had left it. Now he's just down to two magazines that are barely half full and he's already three-quarters of the way through his current magazine.

' _Where are those reinforcements?'_ the Japanese man wonders.

Then there is the roar of jet engines and the air is shattered by the arrival of F-36 Thunderstorm fighters from the _USS America_. The single engine aircraft identify their targets thanks to UAVs hovering over the combat space, far above the enemy dragon riders and their mounts. The planes streak in and release their General Purpose Gravity Bombs.

Founts of pyrotechnics exploded upwards. Short lived orange, yellow, and red balls of flame burst to the heavens far above. The curling smoke gives them the temporary appearance of sickly black mushrooms.

As enemy ranks fall or scatter, several planes activate their fanjets and spin in tight arc to come back around for a Gun Run. The American planes spit out twin streams of 25mm General Purpose shells at the enemy ranks, causing mass confusion and causalities before the pilots switch back to horizontal flight and shoot off to escape charging dragons and their riders.

At that time, the _America_ 's embarked Marines begin their approach in their assault helicopters as the JSDF starts its counterattack from several other locations.

The first to arrive are the helicopter gunships of both the JSDF and the USF-J. The Cobra Gatling guns and Apache chain guns begin clearing the air. Then vehicles of the 1st Division appear driving forward while others stop and unload troops who quickly begin engaging the attackers.

The Imperial Palace manages to get through the hours long siege as the US Marines fast rope in and bring up their heavier firepower, including 60mm, 81mm, and 120mm Mortars to give the defenses more of an edge and finally drive back the forces that had reached the gates and left massive dents in them.

 **XXXX**

Hours later, the battle still rages. Many pockets of resistance have to be found and cleared out. The number of enemies are still estimated to be in the thousands, well over 20,000 opponents in fact. It will take a whole day to clear them all out.

But now, the JSDF has been joined by the USF-J and both are beginning the process of finding and sweeping up the hold outs.

Lieutenant Itami chooses to sit this one out for the time being. After reuniting children with their parents and checking in on the wounded to see how they are doing, he now just sits observing the battle. His uniform is still at home and his post is with the 5th Brigade of the Northern Army all the way in Hokkaido.

As such, like the other personnel unable to return to their parent units and currently unneeded, he is just observing the battlefield and keeping an eye out for any invaders that had slipped by fighting forces.

At least this time, he's in a uniform. It is a spare uniform from the stores at Camp Asaka. Same with the gear he's wearing and the rifle he has. The only thing that are his is the shorts, dog tags, and socks he's wearing.

The 33-year old Second Lieutenant looks just as he acts, a slacker. He's a self proclaimed, though he follows through on it, otaku. He's only in the JGSDF because it helps to feed his hobby. If asked which came first, it would be his hobby.

Aside from short, brown hair grown to slightly longer than regulational, he's pretty average in the looks department. A few freckles and a somewhat longer face than average. His brown eyes tend to have a bored look about them, unless it has something to do with his hobby, then they light up with excitement.

Really, just like any other soldier in uniform, if it wasn't for the rank tab, you'll think he was a mid-20 something year old private. Just another face in the ranks. Completely forgettable. Unless you are a friend of his, like say the Minister of Defense Kanou Tarou for example, or his wife, Itami Risa.

Suddenly, a pack of gum appears just below his eye level. He looks down to see a fully kitted US Marine holding out the pack. Thanking the man, Itami takes one of the pieces of gum out and slips it from its packaging before he begins to chew on it. The Marine just leans back against the wall that Itami is sitting atop as chewing some gum.

"Must have been hell," the American's accent isn't too bad. To Itami that said the Marine had previous deployments to Okinawa.

"As always," Itami begins with a sigh, "It could have been worse as they say."

"Much worse if the _America_ hadn't been scheduled to come in today," the Marine sighs as another ambulance arrives to offload more wounded civilians. "Sorry it took so long lieutenant. We were prepping to dock, not fight off a medieval fantasy game come to life," the Marine shook his head, "I can't believe I just said that and yet, there's a dead, what's the term? Wyvern?"

"Depends on the language translation, but yes," Itami supplies also seeing the dead small dragon some 90 meters away from them. The rider, a young man of perhaps 17 or 18 years had been arrested by Riot Police after his mount had been shot out from under him by a JSDF AH-64D Apache.

"Completely insane," the Marine responds shaking his head once more. "And no doubt we'll be seeing magic sooner or later. Hopefully after the balance of forces are moved in after we can fortify that weird structure in Ginza."

"How bad was the US Embassy hit?" Itami asks out of the blue and the Marine shifts to look at him briefly before turning back to the front he's watching.

"Bad," the Marine responds, "A number of senior staff were killed and most of the Marines stationed there as well. The whole complex was torn up or gutted by fire. Mostly the latter. These guys did use some siege weapons on it, that's how they overpowered the Marines there."

"Talk about annoying," Itami responds growling lightly, "I was all set to go to the doujinshi convention too and now my country has to worry about a mysterious gate and army that have killed not only our own people, but foreign nationals and diplomatic staff," Itami finishes off with a sigh as he feels a migraine coming on.

"And that's before we get a headcount of how many we're going to lose to mop up the rest," the Marine added with genuine concern for those heading into harm's way right now.

Just because the Devil Dogs love combat, doesn't mean they love the dying part that goes with it.

Unless it is the other guy doing the dying. Then they are perfectly fine with it. Just as the other guy would be perfectly fine with of his guys being safe and the Marines dying instead.

Eh. Just how war is.

"What do you think President Gray will do?" Itami wonders as he knows that the US President is currently new to the job, despite having served in Congress for years. He only hope he doesn't act anything like the disgraced previous President Derril did.

"The guy's nephew was caught up in this and barely escaped with his life," the Marine sighs, "It will likely be a firm approach, short of war, but enough to send a message and if need be, establish a forward base by which to wage war if peace cannot be obtained peaceful means."

"My thoughts as well," Itami replies and sighs again.

There goes his plans to visit places of his hobby for the next year or so.

XXXX

Yes, short, but what prologues are supposed to be stories unto themselves? They are meant to be short. Not a full chapter. Hence why they are called Prologues.

Admittedly… I think I can still use some work in them.

Now some might wonder why I suddenly jumped into this one?

Well, I was watching the Anime and got a bit angry about the portrayal of the USA.

Need I remind Japan, that our presence in Japan is because Japan ATTACKED the USA and LOST!

Blame yourselves, not the USA!

Then our continued presence is the wish of the Communists and Russians. For whatever reason, they can't seem to think peace is any good. Then again, if there is peace, then there are calls for Democracy and Transparency. So yeah. Good reason to keep the world in a state of permanent conflict.

Anyways, rant aside (no matter how true it is), I actually really took a disliking to the USA portrayal. True, I believe that if the CIA were to go up against some well trained and equipped personnel, the Political Desk Jockeys in it would get their teams killed because let's face it, the SGF is actually a professional SOF group, not a bunch of murders and rapists with guns, knives, and enough drugs to make the Cartels jealous.

But then again, they would have to be truly inept to send personnel up like that. Even the Russian and Chinese agents wouldn't be THAT brash. Why? Because it isn't Chechnya or Eastern China. So going to a place owned by the Japanese government and likely guarded by the SGF is something that wouldn't happen and most definitely not with an overnight plan.

In addition, I checked a few things. While I don't have all of the locations for the Embassies in Japan, a great many embassies are in the immediate area near Ginza. If the Empire's expedition had spread throughout the city of Tokyo, then yes, there is an almost certainty that the Minato Ward which borders the Chūō Ward, where Ginza is located, would have been attacked. It is in Minato Ward most of the embassies, including the USA Embassy Mission to Japan, can be found.

The translation for the number of tourists and staff lost because of this simple fact cannot be understated.

Especially among US Forces-Japan personnel since Tokyo is home to several US Military facilities and the Yokota Air Base which hosts several units of the US Air Force, including a CAP squadron.

In addition, other installations, both operated alone by the USF-J and jointly with the JSDF are located in the immediate surrounding cities. Both Kanagawa and Yokohama host not only USF-J military facilities, but also support facilities and housing for dependents of USF-J personnel.

There will be American losses, one way or another. The size and scoop are the questions.

The JSDF would also likely swallow some pride in order to move quickly and call in available support from the USF-J. Maybe not directly to help the fighting in Tokyo, but at the very least to support the JSDF's counterattack with rearguard support and evacuate civilians and wounded.

In addition, 15 Embassies (but I could only find named: UK, Belgium, Ireland, and Israel) are in the area of the Imperial Palace. Of them, I found that the UK Embassy borders the Imperial Palace, separated by only the western moat. Two others are located in the same area, Belgium and Ireland. Israel's embassy is in Nabin-cho. All five, plus the 10 other embassies, are located in the Chiyoda Ward which borders both Chūō Ward and Minato Ward.

So any attack by the Empire from the Special Region would immediately involve an international incident. Given that the Empire's expeditionary forces arrived and were in the process of beginning to lay siege to the Imperial Palace, it can be assumed automatically, that the 15 embassies around it were also put into considerable danger, if not outright attacked.

So there was a major foul up in regards to the damage done. In real world concepts, the US would have likely gone with Japan to the Special Region. Other nations 'might' have volunteered, making the mission a UN mission. Unless the USA had been able to use some of its political clout to confine the number of forces to a smaller number.

In the Crunchyroll subtitles, the unit of the JSDF sent through the Gate to the Special Region is translated to be the 5th Division. That division was disbanded some time ago. Its elements passed onto other units, though I've read the core forces were used to form the 5th Brigade. But using the 5th Brigade is a bit of a stretch. The men of the 5th Brigade are part of the Northern Army on the northern island of Hokkaido.

The JGSDF's 1st Division _is_ located within sight of Ginza. They are stationed in Nerima (yes, THAT Nerima). Nerima Ward is just two Wards over from Chiyoda Ward or borders with a small strip between two others. The 1st Division would have likely learned something of an attack was going on in quite the hurry.

Storywise, JGSDF 5th Infantry Division could have been reactivated and reformed as the expeditionary lead unit of the JSDF. As time passes, additional assets are assigned to the division and it expands in size including elements of the JASDF.

This time, though, in my story, the US military will be tagging along. While recognizing the Japanese claim, for now, it can be argued to be a bit much. So to keep the ChiComms calm, the US military assembles an Expeditionary Brigade made up of elements of the US Army and Marines in the first wave.

The Army, because they have not only Tanks like the Marines, but also the Stryker IAV and Bradley IFV/CFV. The Marines will be tagging along as part of the brigade because they have their AAV-7 Amphibs and also operate Cobra Attack helicopters and Huey Utility Helicopters.

More to follow as the chapters develop.

(Can't tell everything up front, now can I?)


	2. Mobilize the Reserves

_**GATE: And So the Allies Fought There!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Mobilize the Reserves**_

 **Summary:** During the Invasion of Ginza, not only Japanese citizens were killed, but so were international tourists and foreign workers. In addition to these people, many of the embassies and foreign consulates in Tokyo were also attacked and heavy casualties suffered. In response, the United Nations mediated that Japan would send through an initial response, but also that the United States of America would also dispatch an expeditionary brigade under the command of the SDF's expeditionary forces.

 **XXXX**

 **Oval Office, White House**

 **Washington, DC, USA**

 **1537 hours, EST**

 **July 2024**

President James Kelly Grey sat the famed Resolute Desk slowly and methodically tapping a blue and black pen with the Presidential Seal on it. The sound of the pen tapping against the aged wood sounded throughout the stillness of the Oval Office. Not an unusual trait for those with what seemed like the world on their shoulders.

But for President Grey… It could be said that he is Atlas in human form and thus the world is indeed upon his shoulders.

Originally selected as a placeholder Vice President, the 63 old man from Oregon is now President of the United States of America. Leader of the Free World and Commander-in-Chief of the most powerful military force in known history.

It should have been a warning when Vice President Lawrence Leland Gibson was forced out of office by several terrible scandals. Scandals that in hindsight, he could not have accomplished alone or at all. He had been a party to them, yes, but the mastermind? No. He had been the fall guy.

President Mark Andrew Dirrel…

The one man to ever be impeached and to stand criminal trial for crimes as the President of the United States of America.

The only sitting POTUS to ever be found guilty in his impeachment and removed.

The only POTUS to be drawn up on Charges of High Treason.

One would think the United States of America would lose unity and cohesion, followed by a loss of global respect and dependability.

Quite the opposite had happened in fact.

The moment President Grey became his country's newest leader, he set about with reform and to rebuild what had already long been true. He is now in his second year as POTUS himself. The third year would have been Dirrel's fourth year in office.

As a Congressman, then Representative Grey was a little unknown. Most people outside of Oregon didn't even know he existed and even then, he wasn't well known in his own state. Yet he worked to support Oregon's other Representatives and even its two Senators from behind the scenes. Then he moved onto the Senate when the Oregonian governor had requested him to do so.

The act changed his life.

Somehow, against all odds, the simple Congressman had been appointed to various committees. He even sat on the Committee concerning assassinations among others such as education, environment -where he first started to appear on headlines-, and a few other minor committees. He gained greater prominence when, against all logic and odds, he had become Chairman for the Senate Committee on Finance.

There, he had worked vigorously to introduce badly needed tax reforms and spur economic growth. Then Senator Grey also worked on balancing the budget, like everyone else, yet he tackled it like a man possessed. He worked to stabilize the incoming with the outgoing and the outgoing with the incoming. He was charging both sides rather than one side of the issue.

He made quite a few enemies and friends that way. But, he was never really taken seriously. So, despite his hard charge, not much happened.

But nonetheless, it was there he was catapulted to the forefront of history, gaining a fame that would last in the decades to come and cause his rise to his current position.

He fought with the entrenched powers, leaving his party to be independent, a move that saw him re-elected surprisingly with an overwhelming majority. He made more enemies than friends. He fought for change, to improve the lives of Americans to last longer than he would live. He did what he could, fighting every step of the way, and winning everlasting respect come win or defeat.

Even knowing that he was really a compromise between the parties.

But still… He fought on.

As the Chair of the Finance Committee, he overruled the Senate Committee on the Armed Services when he nearly axed the F-35 Lightning II because it was still far behind schedule and not showing anything for its hefty price tag other than being a bottomless money pit. Instead, he granted the troubled and sickly bird a reprieve, but demanded and got the development of a simplified version to make up for the huge cost of the troubled JSF Project. That plane, which appeared as a result, is the F-36 Thunderstorm which receive the favor of Lady Luck and good fortune.

The F-36 Thunderstorm became linked to his political career. It somehow became his official mascot as well. How? He hadn't a clue.

All he knows is that the F-36 Thunderstorm looks like a non-stealth version of the F-35 Lightning II with external stores, but could still hold its Siderwinders and Slammers internally and is easier to maintain and operate. Pilots love it as the blind spot that worried them was removed and the canopy became an off the shelf component, namely taken from the F-16 Falcon.

He then went further and also demanded of the Air Force an explanation on why it was okay for them to retire the A-10 Thunderbolt II while their heavy bombers, most infamously the B-1 Lancer, kept bombing American soldiers, Marines, and their allies on the ground.

His demands for explanation on why much higher cost aircraft were doing missions they were ill-suited for or couldn't do at less cost. He also wanted an answer to the costs that were made when the expensive bombers accidentally bombed US and Ally ground forces, outlining the cost for each man and woman killed or wounded, including translations of monetary values and GDPs. He told them he may not be the Chair of Senate Committee on the Armed Forces, but they still went to him about funding for the Air Force's blunders and if he couldn't be impressed…

" _It seems to me, that the Air Force would rather drop Nukes on infantry and tanks they consider more expandable than their expensive planes like it is 1965 all over again. Even if those infantry and tanks_ **are** _members of the US Military and it_ **is** _50_ _ **years**_ _later. If so, then I do_ **not** _see a future for a service that_ **forgets** _its place and therefore will submit a resolution to_ **disband** _the_ **United States Air Force** _and moves its assets to the Army, Marines, and Navy. Coast Guard too, if_ **they** _can use anything."_

He even cut off the Secretary of the Air Force when the man had argued that A-10 Thunderbolt II had only two mission roles and could not defend itself against air threats. Senator Grey informed the man who had been the SecAirForce, that he had forgotten that the A-10 had achieved Air to Air Kills of Iraqi Helicopters in Operations DESERT SHIELD and DESERT STORM and was defenseless against most missile threats because the Air Force had pointedly and publicly refused to upgrade said defense ability over its entire lifespan.

He held up the request forms for upgrades and potential upgrades that had been offered and told the Secretary of the Air Force that the Air Force would receive no more money until the Government Accountability Office spent even _more_ money to find out the _true_ costs the Air Force was hiding or whitewashing.

Instead, he was going to recommend the Air Force to be disbanded and all of its funding, personnel, resources, and installations transferred to the Army, Navy, and Marines.

That had created one of the largest firestorms in American political history. Yet he had his way. Going as far as to bring in the men responsible for the post-Vietnam War planning. There they reminded the SecAirFor that the A-10 was brought in because of the lack of ground attack ability had forced the USAF to acquire the United States Navy's own A-7 Corsair II ground attack aircraft.

Even in _Vietnam_ , the Air Force had been bombing US and RVN troops as much as they had been bombing the Vietcong and NVA.

After the Vietnam War, the A-10s were placed in West Germany and elsewhere in Europe. Their mission to drop bombs, fire rockets, and rake with their Gatling cannons any Soviet Red Army tanks coming through the Fulda Gap. Admission by these former officers was that the Soviet threat was expected to be in excess of at least one Army-size force. The numbers they indicated were between 7 or 9 divisions of tanks, plus infantry and artillery divisions following. So it was even worse than a mere two or three corps of tanks coming through.

It would have been _half_ the God damned Red Army in Central Europe _plus_ the East German Army.

Estimates were accepted that after just two weeks the US Air Force could have lost every A-10 in theater and perhaps all A-10 Squadrons that could be deployed to Europe at that time. An estimate they admitted to being perhaps nearly every A-10 in the world. The only exception would have been those in Alaska and the Pacific facing off against the Soviet Far East Command. At least 100 A-10s out of, when the last was delivered in 1984, 716 A-10 Thunderbolt IIs were in the Pacific at any time towards the end of the First Cold War.

Naturally, as a financial hawk, he rounded on the Secretary of the Navy. A dozen F/A-18 Hornets, both Navy and Marine, had been lost flying between carriers at sea and targets in Afghanistan. He demanded to know why those expensive planes were not based more safely inside of Afghanistan where costs would be lower to operate the planes. He demanded why the Navy thought it a great idea to spend unnecessary amounts of fuel to fly planes from carriers to Afghanistan?

The SecNav argued that it was cheaper to operate the planes from carriers. Costs of moving equipment into and out of Afghanistan would have been expensive. An argument for sure.

But Senator Grey responded, that if the F-14 Tomcats weren't retire and operations were short term, it would have been indeed cost savings. The Chairman then explained to the man who should have know that carriers were carrying out long term operations involving numerous ships, not all of which had Nuclear Reactors, plus that refueling aircraft had to be arranged for the trip in and out simply because the F/A-18E/F Super Hornets lacked the same range as the larger, supposedly more expensive and obsolete F-14 Tomcat.

" _In the long term deployment of carriers for long range bombing, unless we have an aircraft capable of going there on its own or requiring less fuel to do so, then it becomes problematic from a cost standpoint. The US Navy is, after all, keeping not one ship, but a group of ships better used elsewhere for operations that I will_ _ **admit**_ _belong to either the Air Force, if they can get their mentality sorted out with priorities as well, or an internal air force within the Army and/or Marines. Which, conveniently on that note, the Marines happen to have their own fighters, so all they need are, what is the correct term again? Ah yes. Attackers to support those fighters, but I will admit that if Navy squadrons were based in Afghanistan full time, then the problem is resolved._

 _But really, from a logical and common sense standpoint, the Air Force and Navy having been deployed to Afghanistan was nothing more than Pork Barrel Spending and a colossal waste of government funding that could have served not only the F-35 Lightning II, but also the A-10 Thunderbolt II and upgrade programs for the F-14 Tomcat. Simply put, being a land battle, given that Afghanistan is a landlocked nation with no large waterways to speak off, the deployment of the US Navy and its assets was a gross, incompetent waste of taxpayer dollars and will require a lengthy and costly review and I am recommending that the Department of Justice seek to file charges in accordance with such a wasteful mismanagement of a war deemed critical to national defense."_

After his attack on the services for poor spending and strategic blundering, in which he also got the Army and Marines for their wastefulness, though not as obvious in the long run and hindsight as the Navy and Air Force, he moved back to domestic issues.

He tackled the decaying infrastructure of America. Something he was, and still is, greatly concern about because of the vitalness of infrastructure.

One of the things that collapsed Rome was not only a the degradation of morals and education, but also the collapsing infrastructure of its roads, canals, bridges, and the linked industries.

Without the infrastructure, costs soared and danger to the public increased ten-fold. So he went after that clear and present danger. To decrease costs by ensuring that the public could get to work safely and affordably and that goods and resources could flow safely and affordably.

It was a major turn around. He was helped in large part by the disasters befalling people, many of them fatal, as a result of an overstressed, aging infrastructure. Thus he was able to force feed through Congress the necessary funding to start massive reconstruction of the nation's vital means of survival, as he pointedly called it.

Of course, some wanted to divert funds elsewhere or build entirely new roads, bridges, and so on. But Chairman Grey refused to budge. He cited that American cities were growing too large. There was ever shrinking space to build entirely new infrastructure. That maintenance, full maintenance was required to repair or replace aging existing infrastructure.

Grey, of course, didn't win all of his fights. But he did make it clear that if a family wished to sue the US Government for failure to prevent a Wrongful Death, Congress would have to approve a fund, otherwise, the Supreme Court would order it.

Not even three weeks later, a family was indeed taking the government to court over a wrongful death. Elements tried to make the government look less responsible, but someone said something where someone overheard them and recorded the whole scandal.

Out of his personal pocket, Chairman Grey had paid the final lawsuit costs. He never requested that he be reimbursed, but the Supreme Court, upon learning of where the money had come from, ordered Congress to reimburse the honest senator and then ordered Congress to properly reimburse the family.

Of course, members of Congress had argued that it would require a passage of an act of Congress. The Supreme Court indicated it was not amused. It held Congress in Contempt and threaten action against it. Apparently, the Founding Fathers _had_ considered the issue. They remembered to empower the Judicial Branch on several documents that had been largely obscure. Then Congress was arguing it was a breach of power. Nevertheless, the documents were not only legal, they _are_ still binding and powerful.

Congress paid up, but not without consequences.

It also went, without saying, a number of the members of Congress lost their careers over the mess. Two even went to jail. Two members of Congress. One a representative from Ohio over Embezzlement and the other, a Senator from Texas, for trying to bias the courts and destroy evidence as well as exceeding and abusing powers.

Grey never won all of what he wanted, he didn't have to either. Several members were recalled in the wake of the scandal by their own states. Others were disgraced and forced to resign. Congress had new blood, but the same old dog and pony show.

Until the beginning of the Dirrell Scandal.

Now there was new blood and new ideas throughout Congress. The old Parties had been forced to nominate new, less Party Lined nominees. That meant that both sides could and did work together better, but also fought just as heatedly. Though now it was less about Party Line and more about personal opinions and ideals. In the end, though, they knew why they had been nominated. And they knew how to get away from their Party Handlers and do their jobs.

President Grey let out a sigh. Not only had he argued about the costs and needs, but also taxes. The US Tax Code was all over the place. Literally too. He had to search through the most ridicules amount of paperwork and documents just to find and piece together a few lines of _how_ a tax was supposed to work or be changed or not be enacted anymore.

He had actually discovered _three_ identical taxes under the same name and for the same thing and they had been repealed _six_ times. That shouldn't have been possible. As it turned out, it was _five_ identical taxes and they were repealed _eleven_ times. And there was a sixth on the books, passed the year before he became a senator.

No one was amused and Congress again was ordered by the Supreme Court to act.

Now there is a uniformed tax code. Everyone could read the whole thing. Still, taxes aren't easy to understand, even with a simplified and uniformed system. The whole scare that tax assistance would become a thing of the past had proven to be another scare tactic by some individuals who had already known the truth.

Unfortunately, they were dead and gone, preventing them from being taken to court.

Even as that came to mind, a pair of F-15E Strike Eagles soar by overhead. The daily air patrol. One of the signs of the times. War has changed everything, as it inevitably does.

The POTUS suddenly stands up and walks over and gaze out of the windows of the Oval Office. The spider cracks from an assassin's bullets still littered the glass, but work crews on the outside are working to replace the armored glass.

The world was still in sore shape. The Middle East is still a warzone, the People's Republic of China continue to urge calm, claim it wants peace, and still encroaches on the sovereign territories of other countries. How ChiComms think, he has no clue. Few do.

And even that can be called guesswork.

The Russian Federation is still a pain in the ass. But since things started in 2010s, things have improved considerably. Now NATO and Russia aren't trying to show the flag to one another. They're just glaring daggers while trying to deal with mutual threats.

His other nephew once told him that the mistake made by the second President Bush and the Republicans in regards to Iraq in 2003 was to use too few troops and rely on Blitzkrieg. If they had used a million soldiers with hundreds of tanks and thousands of other armored fighting vehicles with a steady advance of some 30 miles a day, he just threw out a random number to make a point, Iraq would not have become the sheer hell it had later.

Indeed, technology _had_ **proven** to be an Achilles' Heel in that war. It was expensive, complicated, and couldn't compete with the large numbers that appeared. There had been too much emphasis on everything, but using the right tools and numbers for the job. Plus the lack of oversight by every organization that was supposed to have an _oversight!_

Then again, the terror that had spread later had been the result of President Putin of Russia posturing. While Grey would never truly know, nor would anyone else, what happened, some speculation included a threat, which was publicly used later, that Putin would unleash Russian nuclear weapons could have prompted President Obama to back down. Nevertheless, the Syrian Civil War and the War in the Donbass Region had effectively been a twin Second Afghanistan for Russia.

Perhaps that had been the plan. The resulting collateral had not been expected. Perhaps, various intelligence groups had truly failed to understand what they were up against. More concerned with the opposing states than the small fry. Unfortunately, people paid for that. Innocent people.

Or so said the men who had tried to kill Grey a week ago.

The whole thing has been a terrible waste no matter what.

And then this mess with that completely unneeded and damnable complication in Japan!

The Ginza Gate.

Turning and walking back to his desk, the President sits back down and looks over the papers on his desk. They are documents regarding the new tax reforms that had been enacted over the last year and a half. The other half of waging war, is maintaining the economy to support the war and the nation. But these are more important than that.

After more than two decades of war, America's longest war to date, and the quick fix tax legislation of the past 30-40 years, the US economy had hit its worse since before FDR had become President.

And that wheelchair-bound man of honor had inherited a badly hobbled economy from a President who had the misfortune to be in office in 1929 and then took too long and mishandled on several occasions the recovery efforts.

Now, thanks to the changing of the guard from the old Cold War minded leaders to ever increasingly young and forward thinking new generation of leaders, not only America, but other countries, are beginning to see things differently.

President Obama's move to reestablish diplomatic ties and ease restrictions on Cuba helped. Both Cuba and the United States are both enjoying ever improving ties, though there are the inevitable bumps in the road. The local economy for Florida alone had begun to flourish as families travel back and forth to see one another and Americans tended to go through Florida to get to Cuba in the first place.

And many Cubans use Florida to get into the USA.

Plus there is the massive dent in smuggling and piracy, that has definitely helped both countries and the entire region.

Picking up one report which spoke of a joint American-Cuban Narcotics bust. Some 1,000 kilograms of drugs being smuggled on a Cartel Submarine had been successfully intercepted and depth charged to the surface. That new plane he had insisted the Air Force at least try out, had actually worked as a Counter Drug Interdiction Patroller.

The US Coast Guard had snapped up some 150 planes and then requested another 200. The USCG found the plane to be excellent in maritime searches for Cartel Submarines. Slow and hidden beneath the waves, they were hard to find at times. Damn things are nice and quiet at times as well and have been known to make the US Navy sweat bullets looking for them.

Yet with the new P-12 Sea Scorpion, the Coast Guard had been able to locate and sink or captured some 30 Cartel Subs. A total of cost of some 600 million US Dollars seized or lost.

Not bad. To say nothing of the time a Sea Scorpion flying patrol over the Atlantic, and pushing itself to its absolute limits, to drop life rafts to fishermen who had to abandon their boat in such a hurry, their own life rafts went down with it. Then it stuck around long enough for a merchantman to show up and pull the crew aboard and get them into port and awaiting ambulances.

The pilot had to make an emergency landing on a carrier and the good news had been that it had been a great landing because both plane and pilot could return to duty after stints in a repair hangar and hospital respectively.

But this report indicated that the Cartel Submarine had a new version of Crystal Meth on board. The analysts and agents who are handling the new drugs are unsure to the costs at this time. But from what little they could gather, the brave Cubans who had boarded the submarine, fought the crew, and then prevented its scuttling while a USCG vessel brought it under tow allowed them to estimate that the potential street value would equal about a 250 million US Dollars not only from its quality, but the surprising amount seized.

But that wasn't what was troubling him right now.

It is Ginza that is troubling him. This bit of good news is just one thing to be said. There are similar reports on his desk. Saying good things. Yet an intelligence report indicated a failed interception of arms from a terrorist stronghold to one of its many hidden cells in the world. Fortunately, everyone had learned since 2010s. The President hopes, at least.

On to other matters now.

President Grey pulls up a report on the new IRS report about internal revenue. According to it, the new tax system is having a positive effect. The amount of revenue coming in is still the same in terms of percentage. But in the terms of actual dollars, it is the best the government has seen in years.

And the IRS expects it to get better as reforms take more and more effect.

Another report on taxes gained from imports are also promising. They are showing a bit of a negative decline, but the incoming is still high. Best of all, the reason for the decline is that many ports and entry points are undergoing ever increasing renovations and upgrades. One harbor, he could see as an example, is nearing completion has not only tripled its current capacity, but greatly improved efficiency and was only running at below its new capabilities because it was in the process of hiring new staff and getting them trained and experienced while also being finished.

Another report, this one on bridge inspections, indicated that America's abilities to travel on road and rail over its waterways is at its best since the Johnson Administration. All of the old bridges have been inspected and those with priority are nearing completion or starting reconstruction while others are being worked on. Yes, there is a disruption that will prove costly, but the upside is that once the work is done, there would be an increase in travel and should, theoretically, not need anything more than proper maintenance and upkeep for some 60 years.

Actually 70 years, as vehicles are getting built better and begin to have less impact on the roads they travel.

Shaking himself, he has to think about it. About Ginza Gate. It is difficult. So much of it… It's just so fantastic! It simply shouldn't be possible.

President Grey picks up another report. He reads through it. Nods and closes it. Then leans back.

"So we have the ability to support Japan's expedition to the New Frontier," the POTUS states aloud as he closes his eyes to contemplate.

He doesn't believe in the Nihon-koku, to use the proper name, Right Wing government's claim to sole ownership. A whole new world opened up like that? Even if the Ginza Gate is in Tokyo, that Gate would be no different from say Cape Canaveral. Or even the new, prototype Mass Driver in the Mojave Desert.

Just because America owns both, doesn't mean that it owns space.

It doesn't mean that when Astronauts landed on the Moon that the USA became its sole owner.

It is perfect nonsense. But then again, the Japanese are some of the most isolated people on the world. Given their country's distance from land. Even Iceland can be a little naive at times. Heck, it took until around a decade and a half ago for the first person to be killed by police in a violent resisting of arrest to finally occur.

President Grey feels truly sorry for the officers involved. Ill-fortune is what happened that day for them. But the police of Iceland took it in stride, knowing it had to happen sooner or later. They probably wished they would prove to be an exception.

He did not blame them.

But even Iceland wouldn't claim the Gate as their own and the lands beyond their own. Especially considering the number of innocent lives lost. Foreign lives.

The UK's embassy is still under inspection about what's left of it and the US embassy needs to be torn down and rebuilt.

As his British counterpart told him, utter rubbish.

Since Japan could not finance an operation alone nor defend itself, the President of the United States of America had made it very clear:

They would get US financial aid in exchange for allowing US forces to go on the expedition. Otherwise, they could forget about it. There would not be one US cent spent on such an expedition and the US would side with the People's Republic of China on the matter and make it a UN concern instead.

But he had worried. Still does. That someone else might finance the Japanese Right Wingers.

Fortunately, the Right Wingers had badly burned their bridges with the two Koreas, the Republic of China, the Republic of the Philippines, Vietnam, Australia, Indonesia, and others. In addition, other nations such as the PRC is against it, the Russians simply wouldn't support, America's NATO allies want to send their own forces through, and still more countries just couldn't support three JSDF divisions plus other assets going through.

Especially with so much being spent on military matters for national defense and combating crime world wide.

And there was that Typhoon whose name he still cannot pronounce right -something Thai or Laotian?- that had just devastated some territory in the Pacific. So there are nations, including America, sending aid that way.

It wasn't the old days anymore. The US Government didn't just throw out money anymore. It _literally_ couldn't _**afford**_ to do so anymore.

That and new tighter, stricter rules.

But he digresses. Especially given he helped draft and write the new rules since his Representative days.

The POTUS looked over the plan the Joint Chiefs of Staff had sent him a day ago.

It detailed the idea to form an expeditionary brigade and start training of at least two others. A bit larger than a typical Brigade Combat Team since it would have its own logistic units, yet smaller than a Division. The Expeditionary Brigades would be made up of Army and Marines. The proposed brigade that would enter first would be largely Infantry with vehicle support.

Two Armored Battalions, one from the Army and the other from the Marines would follow as attached elements. It is an older concept from before the Second World War. They would be attached to the Brigade's respected Regiments of that particular service.

In addition, the JCS also recommends increasing national defense and bolstering of their allies. The proposal includes reactivating the Marine Corps' 5th Marine Division and reorganizing its 6th Marine Division into a Reserve component alongside the 4th Marine Division. While nothing would actually change in the placement of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Marine Divisions, the 5th Marines would be deployed to join US Forces-Korea and become part of the 8th Army while the 6th Marines would be placed either in San Francisco, Hawaii, or somewhere in New England.

There is also the proposal to create the 7th Marine Division and assign it as the New Frontier's sole Marine Division.

For the Army's formation, it proposes to fully reactivate the 7th Infantry Division and assign it immediately to US Forces-Korea, attached to the 8th Army. Alongside the already placed 2nd Infantry Division, the sole Army division in all of Asia and one of two in all of the Pacific, and the moved up 5th Marine Division, it is believed that the Democratic People's Republic of Korea would be fully convinced to stay north of the 38th Parallel.

Damn… He just realizes just how screwed America has been in the recent decades. No wonder why they've been getting a butt kicking. While America can still sit down, it still smarts to do so.

In addition, several other divisions are also to be reactivated. Among them is the short lived 2nd Cavalry Division which would be based in the Midwest, undergoing extensive training before being shipped out to go into the New Frontier. Another, the 11th Airborne Division, would also be reactivated using elements from the 82nd Airborne Division and be assigned to the UK as a permanent contribution to NATO.

The Air Force also proposed reactivating a number of Heavy Bomber squadrons, something that could serve as both deterrent against a possible State vs. State war as well as making sure that there is a response to another invasion through the gate. In addition, the proposed number of B-52 Stratofortresses could be used offensively against terrorists.

Apparently, Operation RUNNING BACK had had such an effect on the war of terrorism, that the war has changed in regards to taking back cities… Again.

Though, during their investigations at Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, the US Air Force managed to discover a number of older aircraft thought scrapped years ago. The discoveries were found on the less used portions of the base and some forgotten underground storage hangars. The latter had been built to protect reserve aircraft in the event of Nuclear Attack.

There had been some Navy aircraft as well. Little surprise. The Navy had shut down its own version of Davis-Monthan something like 40 years ago. As such, there had been found a wide assortment of forgotten and long thought scrapped aircraft such as a handful of F7U Cutlass fighters and Marine A-4 Skyhawks.

The latter being of use to the Marines for the upcoming operation, while the Navy struggled to figure out what to do with a squadron's worth of Cutlass fighters and their spare parts and equipment.

The Navy pretty much didn't have much to offer beyond helicopters and SOF teams. At least for now. If they could get near any body of water deep and wide enough to support the Riverine elements, then that would change. Until then, the Navy was more concerned with keeping trouble from happening in their own world, but were considering sending some A-7 Corsair II Attackers to the New Frontier.

Another one of the plans is also to bring one of the old _Iowa_ -class Battleships potentially back into service. Unfortunately, that might not be possible. On the other hand, the remaining World War Two Battleships are a possibility. Yet those had problems. There was a reason the US Navy quickly decommissioned those ships.

The problems of a war where the main method of attack might not be enough or simply unavailable.

There is still that movement to ban Cluster Munitions. The said movement claims it to be inhumane and should be considered a war crime. They sight evidence of what Cluster Munitions can do to people and how they have been extensively used on civilians.

Well… Last President Grey checked, so were bombs and bullets, spears and arrows, swords and axes.

What were they going to do? Call for anything that could used as a weapon to be outlawed?

Grey didn't fancy self-mutilation or global genocide to be rid of war.

Oddly enough, the FBI just broke up a group of crazies who thought that a brilliant idea. Unfortunately for them, that meant doing what they preached against. It was such an hypocritical group the FBI doesn't know if they should just book them into jail or the nearest asylum?

Ah.. He's getting off topic.

Well… He has time to go through them. Not like there is an emergency to command his attention. Things are just fine right now. Until the next crisis.

Two F-22 Raptors flew over the city next on their patrol.

When the rattling stops, he notices a little something from his other nephew. Gregory Ashton Reed. A smart man, older than Steven by a few years and like Steven had been a late joiner to the US Army.

Unlike Steven though, Gregory had been in the service for three years of a planned six years in the Active Army. Assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division in Korea. There he had meant a girl less than half his age and struck up a friendship with her as both were avid readers and wanted to write their own books.

The girl also wanted to grow up to be the first female baseball player in the MLB.

Well… She may not be with a farm team at the moment, but the University of Oregon and the Oregon Ducks are happy to have her.

Not like she can go back to Korea.

That was one of the few times he used his position for less than proper means.

Now, though, the POTUS smiled at the picture of her.

Gregory had taken her in and James used his position to get Hye US citizenship. Now though, she isn't a ward of his nephew. The two _did_ **eventually** become romantic. When she graduated from an American high school, she became Hye Liberty Reed.

And now she is a star shortstop for the Oregon Ducks.

And Gregory has started up his own business.

And seeing opportunity, he's offering his company's product.

And it's so crazy, James schedules a meeting with the JCS about it.

Well… If anything else… If the lands beyond that damn gate are fantasy medieval, might as well get some Science Fiction to release on those poor, poor bastards.

It would only be right after all.

 **XXXX**

 **Five Days Later**

 **Japan**

Corporal Steven Grey Ryan yawned as he got up in the morning. Like his cousin Gregory, he loathed early mornings. Getting up at O-800 was just perfectly fine to them. Anything before that was manageable. O-500 or before, the person is looking at an extended hospital visit.

If they got lucky.

Still… When the Command Sergeant Major calls out for company on his morning jog, you answered.

Even if it annoys the hell out of the neighbors.

But Corporal Ryan digresses. The morning is nice and comfortable. It has been a good month since his big promotion from Private Second Class all the way up to Corporal. A surprising thing for a man with less than a year in active service. But then again, combat had the habit of getting people promoted fast.

Still, that meant there is now one more corporal in his platoon and that would complicate things.

Well… For now they weren't. He pretty much carried on as a Private except to do Corporal assignments every now and then. Apparently, the El-Tee loves having one more Corporal to dump stuff on.

Or rather, Second Lieutenant Georgia Gwen Huntington enjoys dumping things on her sergeants who in turn dump things on their corporals. And since there is now one extra Corporal in the ranks, more things are getting done faster.

Amazing how things work out.

Army politics and bureaucracy getting the pants kicked by the promotion of one man.

And now they are approaching that school that has taken on an overflow of students given that the area around the 'Gate' is now a quarantine zone.

And furthermore, that includes everyone who was there.

Ah… The joy of being quarantined. Getting pricked and prodded every couple of days. Doing the same repetitions and breathing into the same devices. Not to mention turning your piss in everyday, along with your shit, literally.

It was so big a quarantine, the US Navy had towed over half the aircraft carriers sitting around as museum pieces or in the Reserve Fleet from America to Japan in order to facilitate the movement of supplies as helicopter carriers.

Then again, every man, woman, and child, combatant and noncombatant, that were there on G-Day or come into contact with someone had been, found themselves quarantined and it has been pushing the limits of nations to support more than ten million people in quarantine.

The only upside, has been the chance to see women bathing. Not many males were complaining. Though amazingly enough, the military men and women of all nations have been purposely avoiding getting anywhere near the bath areas during the Jailbait Time.

The time when everyone under 18 years of age would be bathing just before they would go to class.

Then again, despite the bravado of all the military men, none of them were too sure about seeing naked flesh so regularly. It is one thing when there is agreement between two adult parties. It is another when there is no agreement between adult parties as well if there is only one adult party and a minor party. Plus it was not just the Jailbait, but also for the civilians in general. Something like this caught them off guard and they didn't know how to adapt. Surprisingly, many had proven more shy than had been thought or boasted otherwise.

As they pass by the school, the children are beginning to stir. Most kids simply stay at the school for now. It made things somewhat easier. It allowed them to concentrate on their studies and clubs and kept them from thinking about the quarantine.

And right on time, as the column of cadence calling soldiers pass by, there are students out getting water and getting showers as the smell of the cooking tents begin to produce breakfast.

Some girls and boys shamelessly wave at them from changing rooms and showers. Some of the girls even more daringly step out either half naked or fully naked to wave at them. There are even some boys who run out to wave at them going by in similar state, but more in the excitement of seeing soldiers go by than in being flirtatious.

Maybe the idea had been a little too good.

Now they have too much to think about.

"You okay Corporal Ryan?"

I turn to the voice and there is Private 3rd Class Margaret Anna Seamus.

She's about 25 years old, maybe 24 years, I can't recall at the moment. She's new to the platoon. She has her walnut brown hair cut to military standard and like me is wearing military issue glasses.

Private M.A. Seamus is the newest member in my platoon. She's been assigned to my squad specifically. She was in the division prior to G-Day, I know that much. Assigned to USF-J Headquarters I think. Yes, she was now that I remember. She was to replace Corporal Kelly in the next company over. The man, like myself, had just been promoted to replace Sergeant Bass who had also been promoted to replace First Sergeant Goodwin who had been preparing to retire from the Army.

Now, like the rest of us, he's in it for the duration and I don't think I've seen him this happy in a long time. He was really excited to get into a fight with some of those Roman-like guys. Of course, I know he hasn't seen a 'good' fight, at least in his opinion, in more than two decades.

But now, that left Seamus without her original assignment and it just so happens, that my platoon is technically down a man. So I know she was assigned to us, though there is a guy back in Hawaii awaiting to be assigned as well. So technically, Private Seamus is my replacement for when I get transferred.

Or will that be Staff Sergeant Francis Richard Hollin? The man is supposed to get promoted and would be transferring over to the Guard back home. Forget which state unfortunately. Well… I see she's still waiting and dang...

They say she used to be a model. Had a very good gig going too. Found at age 14 and working her way up in fashion, she quit the life and joined the Army. She is being sued for breach of contract, but has made it clear that if they want her money, they would have to find her in a warzone.

Despite her military training and physical conditioning, I notice she still has some of that model figure.

But the Private asked a question.

So I answer.

"Just not firing on all cylinders and probably still going over what happened a month ago," Ryan answers Seamus' question.

"I hear the first time never actually affects no one," the ex-model nods, "Is that true Corporal Ryan?" she is curious about it. Folks been talking about the first kill being the hardest.

"When it hits the fan and it takes all you can to hold it together, training takes over," the blooded corporal responds as they continue their run at the pace set by the Command Sergeant Major.

Nice guy to slow down and check on his newest corporal too.

"Feeling alright there Corporal Ryan?" the CSM inquires with a friendly tone. "Sudden big battles can really shake a fella up. Especially when the battle lands you a two rank promotion."

Ryan nods. The Command Sergeant Major is a man who is a dying breed. He has 38 years of experience and is to be mustered out of the ranks soon. Poor guy. But he's still a Command Sergeant Major until then and so Ryan smiles to him.

"Fit as a fiddle Sergeant Major," Ryan keeps his tone from being interrupted by their little run, "I guess I just haven't been affected yet. We'll know the next time around or sometime in the future if it has been adverse."

The Command Sergeant Major nods and speaks his mind on that, "No surprise. First time is always different. Some guys never get affected at all. If this keeps up, it will likely be the ones that would be memorable under any condition. Something that just stands out. Like I remember this one time in Somalia I killed a man and the conditions had been unique to that moment, but I know I killed men before that in Panama and in the Gulf back in '90 and '91."

The Command Sergeant Major didn't elaborate on the 'Unique Conditions.' This is a Corporal he's talking to. Not an officer or another Sergeant.

"None of them stood out?" the CSM inquires, probing for anything that might not come up easily.

"Aside from armor, weapons, and the creatures… Yes, one does," Ryan thinks it over, "I do recall one guy. Got in close to me with his sword. I barely held him back with my rifle before managing to roll over to the side." A confused look is clear on the new corporal's face, "Not sure how I ended up on my back over some sandbags. But I was in that position with him on top trying to push his blade down into me. Fortunately, we were at the end and I was able to roll us over the edge and get on top."

"Not a position to shoot and no knife in hand…" the CSM mutters a bit after that, "So you bashed the man's face in with the butt of your rifle," the CSM nods as Ryan confirms it.

"Yes Sergeant Major," Ryan thinks it over, "Can't say how many times, but I left him bloody, broken, and very dead."

Ryan didn't break his stride, but he did sway a bit and the Command Sergeant Major grabbing him gently to keep him upright knowing the memory must be bugging him now.

"Don't worry so much Corporal Ryan," the CSM turns his head to nod to some little old ladies and calls for everyone to jog in place, "I had that happen to me in the Balkans when out on a patrol. You might get some troubled nights in the future, but you did your duty just as he tried to do his. Simple facts. You won to think about it and he died not needing to think about it."

The elderly women crossed the street at a meandering pace. Several nearby police officers running over to help them across so the soldiers could get back to running. Once they were across and had bowed, the entire column moved on and caught up to the forward group a mile later, also jogging in place waiting for them.

During which time, the most senior Non-Comm took the time to speak with Ryan and get the corporal to relax about his new rank and how he got there. The two continued to talk throughout the run. This allowed Ryan to realize he had been overlooking a few kills and eventually, he began to see the battle taking shape once more. From the moment he woke up that morning until he passed out with the medics tending to him and an empty water bottle in one hand.

"Feels so surreal now Sergeant Major," Ryan winces as he thinks about it, "I guess it did get me deeper than I thought. Thank you Sergeant Major."

"No worries Corporal," the CSM smiles at the half as old as him young man, "It is what we Sergeants are here for. Making sure you can get that squared away to live out your lives. Whether you go on to be Command Sergeant Majors yourselves or go back into Civvie life, you want that squared away and taken care of so you can move forward in your lives."

"Thank you Command Sergeant Major!" one man calls out from behind the trio.

"Thank you Command Sergeant Major!" could be heard from the guy next to Seamus.

"Thank you Command Sergeant Major!" a woman in front of them calls back.

"You're all quite welcomed," the Command Sergeant Major responds to the thank yous from the various soldiers. "Remember that a Sergeant's door is always opened and that we take care of you in the best ways we can."

"Thank you Command Sergeant Major!" all of the soldiers call out.

"Then take care of yourselves for the rest of the run," he chuckles, "I tha I tha I saw an officer who needs someone to talk to as he gets used to running with us Legs, right?"

"Yes Command Sergeant Major!" comes the reply.

"Then I will see you at the mess hall soldiers!" and with that, he drops back to a struggling officer alright. Now that's a sight that messes with the soldiers. Fortunately, they have their Command Sergeant Major to look after him.

"Feel better Corporal Ryan?" it was the Company First Sergeant.

"Yes First Sergeant, I do, thank you," Corporal Ryan nods to the man.

"That's good," the First Sergeant responds, "I was worried you were avoiding it. Glad you are not now. Never good to just think you're unaffected. In some way, you are."

"Yes First Sergeant," the Corporal doesn't feel as bad and feels quite good now, but also quite hungry, "Man! I feel like I already could eat a horse!"

"That's good to hear!" the First Sergeant laughs as they run, "I noticed you haven't been eating as much as you usually do. Glad to see that you have your appetite back. See you at the mess hall Corporal."

"Yes First Sergeant!" Ryan is a little taken back by the fact he hadn't noticed he hadn't been eating the same.

"Carry on," and the Company First Sergeant moves on to another soldier looking troubled himself.

The run went on for another 10 miles. During which time, they passed the internment camp for the 'Romans' camp followers. A lot of women and children plus some others, men, women, and children who were either slaves or servants to the nobles. There didn't appear to be much of the former. If any in fact. Then again, Ryan knew that the Romans had laws about slavery that were pretty damn different from those before or after. But what _did_ they _know_ about these guys?

As the US soldiers ran by, they could all see the children coming out to point at them. Uniformed in their Summer PT Gear of grey shirts and black shorts with ARMY emblazoned in black and bordered by yellow on their chests. Their grey socks and black running shoes added to the uniformity of the ranks. It would be quite clear to them that these were soldiers who had fought and defeated their fathers, and perhaps grandfathers as well, in armed combat.

And yet, for all of that and possibly what their mothers, and grandmothers, feared did not affect them.

Then again, the US Army had convinced the JSDF to let someone else handle security. The Bicolor of red and white with that centrally placed red Maple Leaf marked the Canadian soldiers who stood guard over them. The Canadians wore uniforms they never thought they would actually need. Fully enclosed C-BURN uniforms with combat armor. Very different from the more well known versions. Ryan hadn't a chance to catch the name, but knew that the Space Age looking Armored Hazard Battle Dress was developed throughout the Dominion during the Thatcher Government.

And there is also a US version developed under the Reagan Administration which he and the others might very well wear in the future.

The Canadians also had been charged with guarding the POWs taken.

"Some 60,000 were killed I heard," two soldiers near Ryan and Seamus were talking about the prisoners. "A whole six divisions, gone in just two days of combat."

"I heard the Defense Forces managed to round up some 6,000 prisoners, not counting the Camp Followers," his companion responded, "I heard the Marines bagged another 5,000 and our response got another few hundred, don't know how many though."

An officer jogging just behind them and on the outside guy's right moved up to let them know.

"We managed about 1900, but we also didn't have a ship full of Marines about to pay port a visit either," the three men chuckled about the luck of the Marines. "Unfortunately, they estimate at least another 20,000 may have escaped and are holed up in the countryside with the JSDF hunting them down right now."

"DAMN!" the first soldier couldn't help it, "That's a _lot_ of enemies."

"To say nothing of the dragons that got away," the second soldier says nervously. "A lot of folks here don't have guns. Even makeshift spears won't do a lot of good. Doubt real swords would either."

"Won't matter either," another guy joins in, "I saw ole Ma Deuce struggle to pierce those hides. I doubt any hunting rifle on the market would do better. Even Elephant Guns are likely to not be enough."

"Cheery thought, right private?" Ryan asks Seamus who shudders in response.

"I think I'll be requisitioning an extra LAW or two if you do not mind Corporal?" the woman looks a bit hopeful.

"I'll put it before the Sergeant and let him put it higher up," Ryan nods as he too wants a pair of 66mm rockets to 'dissuade' any dragon from doing something violent remotely near him, let alone upon him. "Until then, I'll write out the paperwork for everyone to have a little extra punch to play it safe and hope it gets approved."

"You and me both Corporal Ryan," Captain Dexter 'Rex' Ronalds suddenly appears next to the two, "Until then, consider it a Company-wide approval and I'll get the Company First Sergeant to write it out at once."

Everyone in earshot sighs with relief. Nice to have some extra punch for those extra large enemies. They had found out the hard way that 5.56mm NATO didn't bring down Orcs and Orges as quickly as would be liked. But the new 6.8mm rounds had better luck. Just not as much as 7.62mm and good ole .30 caliber did.

The corporal looks his company CO over. The man was born to appear as a fictional character come to life. Aside from a name like Dexter Ronalds, his appearance, especially how he groomed himself in the US Army, made him look like famed _**Star Wars**_ Clone Captain, CT-7567 Captain Rex.

The man even fought sometimes like Captain Rex. With two pistols and a barrage of orders. The guy is called an Old School Combat Officer because he prioritizes fighting over politics, though he _does_ consider them. Typically though, he carries a M4A10 which fires the newer 6.8mm round, just like the new M16A10. He normally doesn't use it and has been known to carry a M4A1 as well.

There is still plenty of 5.56mm NATO to be used up.

To Captain Rex, an officer engaging in combat is Dereliction of Duty. An officer should only be in combat if absolutely necessary or if the fighting has reached the officer. A bit of contradiction to his Fighting Officer reputation, but Dexter Ronalds believes that an officer's duty is to stay safe and alive in order to keep the men and women under his command alive. As such, he carries more of an officer's kit than a fighting man's kit.

Doesn't mean that once he's in combat, he'll shy away.

They don't call him Captain Rex for his looks and style. He fights just as determined as Captain Rex did in the Clone Wars and afterwards as part of the Rebel Alliance. The man is a skilled leader and turned down being an SOF Operator to lead troops.

The fact that he doesn't shy away is shown in the fact he now has Heterochromia Iridum thanks to an IED in Iraq and a scar very much like the Clone Captain's on his chin.

The only traits that are different is the fact that Captain Ronalds had been born with blue eyes and has natural light blonde hair. His right eye is now permanently an orange color thanks to that IED. No one is sure how that happened. But as he still retains full use and vision in that eye, no one is really looking too hard right now anyways.

"Let's hope that things can be settled soon," the officer next to the other three enlisted men finishes his discussion with the three.

"Agreed," the third man states.

Another 5 miles of the running and eventually, the soldiers returned to their barrack encampment to finish up morning routines, wash their bodies, and dress for the day.

Just because they are in quarantine doesn't mean they get out of their daily routines. They are still members of the US Armed Forces and are obligated to keep themselves sharp and ready.

Besides, they might be called upon to help hunt down the fugitive enemy soldiers. Not all that hard. They should be ready to quit soon.

Of course, the quarantine would first have to come down.

Days later, as the month is ending, the quarantine is lifted. No one has been showing any signs of anything. So with that proven and taken care of, there was no further need to keep people trapped. So the quarantine came down and equipment and supplies packed up to be shipped back to wherever they came from.

And most importantly… Families that have been long divided are now reunited at long last.

 **XXXX**

 **White House, Washington, DC, USA**

 **August 2024**

"The formation of the 1st Expeditionary Brigade is nearly complete, Mister President," President Grey listened to his National Security Advisor going through her latest reports.

"In addition, the training of the 2nd Expeditionary Brigade has begun to show signs of nearing readiness much sooner than expected and may be ready two weeks ahead of schedule," but for every bit of good news, there is bad news, "Unfortunately, the formation of the 3rd Expeditionary Brigade is running into trouble from those in Congress wanting to send an entire division of soldiers instead of another specially tailored brigade."

"What else is new?" the POTUS mutters with some annoyance. "The 1st and 2nd will just have to suffice until we can activate the 3rd and make ready to send them through."

"Very well sir," the NSA responds, "As for language, we're struggling a bit. The Japanese are being problematic about sharing."

Snorting even as fresh coffee is poured for both, "Thank you," the POTUS tells the waiter and gives the woman a grateful smile before going back to topic, fresh coffee in hand, "Tell our Diplomatic Staff to lean a little harder if they have to. Get heavy on them if they must. Weigh them down with the knowledge that without our money, they can't even send a battalion through."

"Yes sir," the woman replies, liking that answer and the man in front of her.

It's so nice to have a decisive and sensible President in charge for a change.

Made her life easier too.

"The formation of our other forces?" the POTUS asks next.

"The 7th Infantry Division's headquarters elements already existed," the woman looks through her notes, "We just needed to get units together that operated under its command and worked regularly enough together to need minimal training before we started Language Training."

The woman flips through her notes, checking and rechecking facts before speaking again.

"The 7th Infantry Division will ship out in nine days and be fully in Korea in 10 days thereafter. Part of the delay is the 5th Marine Division is also being reformed, the Marines scrambling to form its primary elements, and is also scheduled to head out in nine days. The 5th Marines will be badly undermanned for next two months, but the Commandant assures me they will be fully ready in four months time. Three if they can get extra recruits, but they will be pushing their training facilities hard."

"Stop BRAC, reverse it if you have to. I want the Marines to have a full division as soon as physically possible in Korea. How's the 4th Armored Division coming along?" President Grey had thought about it and decided he wanted more tanks in Korea to actively thwart any potential invasion by passively being there.

"It will take four months before the first units are available," the advisor sighs, "The Army is trying, but they just don't have the manpower for such an expansion at this time. We can substitute a National Guards brigade as an interim measure, perhaps two. It would be close to the size of division."

"Contact the appropriate people and check on that. Best not to be quick on using our Guard troops too much again. We need them here at home more than in the field far away."

"Yes Mister President," the NSA says in response as she goes through her files, "The 3rd Armored Division's reactivation is nearing completion on the other hand." She knows why too, "Congressional members insist on using the division for operations in the New Frontier."

The President snorts again, "Tell them they can kiss my ass all they want, but those tanks are heading for Poland."

"I had made that very clear that you intend for the 11th Airborne for the UK, 24th Infantry for Germany, and the 3rd Armored for Poland," the NSA officer states even as she looks over the documents in her hands and laid out before, "The 2nd Armored Division has been partially reactivated already and has since returned to Fort Knox, Kentucky. The base's reactivation is already in process as deemed necessary, though we are getting complaints from the private sector and commercial sector because they wanted the land."

President Grey chuckles to himself, "Guess they forgot to read the papers about the unexploded ordnance found on the base's grounds right?" he chuckles again, "Serves them right if they hit an unexploded shell and have to pay up to the family of the late operator or crew."

"Mister President," his NSA starts more seriously, "There is the matter of the 5th Infantry Division." She hands him the Priority List for Reactivation, "The Army believes it important to reactive the 5th Infantry as soon as physically possible."

The POTUS takes a drink of his coffee before responding, "Tell the Army if we do need divisions in the New Frontier, best to have a division with a brigade already onsite."

The NSA gets the message, "I will inform them immediately."

"The biggest build up of US Military might since President Reagan," President Grey looks very sad at the thought. "I had hoped we would not need to do this in my lifetime. I came to the conclusion long ago we needed more forces to keep world peace, but I never thought we would have to go for a fleet nearly as large as that built in the 1980s and with an Army so massive, I don't think we had this many troops since Vietnam to say nothing of the bomber number that rival that we had during Vietnam."

"I know sir," the NSA sighs sadly, "The Marines have gotten by with just three active divisions and one reserve division for 70 years." She slowly shakes her head in sorrow, "Now we are considering adding at least one or two more Marine Divisions to the rolls as the two inactive divisions are either reactivated or moved to reserve status."

After a moment of silence, "How goes the Marine Raiders? They should be getting organized, correct?"

Shaking herself back to the task at hand, "Yes. Congress has authorized to expand the Special Forces. The Marine Raiders alone are to be Brigade strength and likely relocated elsewhere or have itself split into two Regiments with one on each coast."

Thereafter, it is entirely about what is now available and will be available for services other than the Army, aside from the fact that the US Army Special Forces units are to be expanded. Their need in the world keeps going up instead of down. The world they live in.

The Rangers alone would also be Brigade strength with one Battalion of Rangers to go with the 1st Expeditionary Brigade as an independent detachment.

The Navy has judged a new need for Helicopter Carriers. The Cartels alone are keeping them on their toes. Aside from Marines and Navy Special Warfare being assigned to the Carriers, the Carriers themselves are older ships that will be recommissioned for a minimum of 15 years. The time required to design and build entirely new dedicated Helicopter Carriers.

Then, in a pinch, the Helicopter Carriers could be used to carry out Aerial Insertions for either the Marines or SOCOM.

The _Gerald R. Ford_ -class is not going beyond the _USS Nimitz_ , CVN-82 as expected. The class is a bit on the fragile side and there was too many issues in the costs and development. Even the _USS Kitty Hawk_ , CVN-81, and the _Nimitz_ are different in a number of aspects to the first three _Ford_ -class Carriers.

That is an undesirable trait in military design. The difference between the first three and the latter two is almost enough to consider CVN-81 and -82 an entirely different class. A major headache in the government when it comes to funding the military.

On the other hand, there is the _Improved Gerald R. Ford_ -class Initiative which has successfully been passed in Congress. The class name has also been decided on by the letter a young man from Alhambra, California who took the time to pen a letter of appeal to the Secretary of the Navy for a new ship to be named after John C. England and to fulfill a promise of Admiral of the Navy Ernest Joseph King, when he declared, "There will always be an _England_ in the United States Navy," because of the success of the first _USS England_ , DE-635, when she sank five Japanese Submarines in just one week, a total of six in two weeks of May 1944.

Thus, Congress has reallocated the funds for five more _Ford_ -class Carriers, as well as additional funding, to be used to construct _**six**_ _John C. England_ -class Carriers.

In addition, the Navy has decided to build big Gun Ships again. The first of these ships will be a Heavy Cruiser that has been named the _USS Monitor_. The _Monitor_ is to receive the hull number CA-141 and is considered a _Modernized Des Moines_ -class Heavy Cruiser.

The Navy hopes to have Large Cruisers as part of its operational forces in about 20 years, 30 years at the latest.

Again, another sign of the changing times as the Europeans, Russians, and Chinese have cracked the issues holding up their own Laser Weapon System developments. To say nothing of the planned Chinese development of large Laser Turrets to defend critical locations. It was like that video game he vaguely recalls seeing Gregory play about 10 years ago.

Only it has been judged that Lasers cannot react fast enough to stop a railgun slug.

So conventional warfare will still be in the cards for decades to come while nuclear warfare might go the way of the Dodo bird.

Who was he to complain about that?

The Air Force side of things are less complicated. Mostly, the Air Force feels the need to reintroduce heavy bombers. Largely since the Air Force, despite personal differences, are being summoned more and more often. There is also the fact that many available bombers are getting old. Plans have already been drawn up for the B-2050 series.

Other than Bombers, there has been increased demand for dedicated Attackers. Multirole Strikefighters are just simply too expensive to operate as often as had been previously predicted. The costs of the multirole planes have caused no amount of trouble as they are generally more expensive and harder to replace than dedicated Fighters or Attackers.

It would seem that unlike ships and vehicles, finding the niche between Fighter and Attacker is much harder. Performance loss, increasing costs, and fewer aircraft. As such, Multirole Strike Aircraft are largely just going to be rounding things out rather than being the main line standard.

The joys of finding these issues out so much later.

President Grey wasn't sure if he wanted to use the Resolute Desk or one of the West Wing's walls to bash his head against.

But then he and his NSA are interrupted by the arrival of the Secretary of Justice.

The man doesn't speak. He only hands the President a simple note. Nevertheless, the National Security Advisor has never seen the POTUS look so serious. His look… She cannot, for the life of her, find a word for it.

James Kelly Grey nods to the SecJus and the man's lips, already drawn thin and his eyes piercing, are drawn into an almost invisible line and his eyes look like they could pierce armored plating.

And she is left wondering what that was about when the man leaves and the POTUS goes suddenly very quiet and appears to be in deep, deep thought.

 **XXXX**

 **Itami Residence**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **August 2024**

 **Very late at night**

First Lieutenant Youji Itami lays in bed. Far removed from what the US President is going through. Next to him, laying peacefully asleep is his wife Risa.

Peacefully now, thanks to some American Command Sergeant Major who had spotted them fighting.

Americans were known to stick their noses into everyone's personal business. But for American Sergeants, it was part of the job. Someone had to look out for the both the Enlisted and the Officers.

Itami could safely say it is true what they say. That the backbone of any military force is the Non-Commissioned Officers. Without them, he figures a military would be a motley gathering of men and women with no real idea of how to operate together.

Yet, here he is. In bed with Risa and after a rather hot night. A night he has to admit, makes being married worth it.

Not a game over as some would say.

Rather, it is a nice, warm…

Itami failed to notice that as he thought how actually happy he is, that he is also quite sleepy. His eyelids are closed before he knows it. His breathing even and peaceful. He moves in closer to his wife, bringing her willing form so the two of them can enjoy the peaceful night.

Because in a few days, Itami will be an officer in the 5th Infantry Division and assigned to enter the Ginza Gate.

If the Americans agree to help finance the whole thing.

And if he had still been awake, Itami's mind would have headed off in that direction. How the Minister of Defense has been making it clear he cannot spare the troops without American assistance and financial aid. The Jeitei is simply not that big nor well funded to go through the gate and defend their beloved Nippon-koku.

Itami really hoped for the Americans to come along. Just as they used to say, "It is best to go hunting with a friend, if only to have help carrying the hunt back."

Though it would be nice to have others as well. Three arrows may be hard to break. But four or more are even harder to break and can eventually be too great to get a both hands around.

 **XXXX**

 **Nagoya, Japan**

 **August 17th, 2024**

Smoke choked the otherwise clear blue skies and fires could be seen burning at various locations. The pilot of the BBC New Chopper maneuvers as carefully as possible allowing the helicopter's cameras to rest on the situation some distance below. The news reporter in the next seat angling the onboard cameras to catch the protest turned riot as she reported back to her London-based counterparts.

"I am seeing a lot of military also down there," the woman reports as the pilot carefully avoids a JASDF helicopter, the cameras catching the CH-47 Chinook carrying water for a large fire in a residential area. "It appears that the Japanese Diet have ordered out the SDF to help quell the riot and assist in emergency matters."

" _What can you tells us about how this started Karen?"_ the London-based host inquires, " _This riot appears to just have happened. Any idea how?"_

Angling a camera to show a brutal fight between the Japanese Riot Police and what appeared to be a few hundred citizens.

The police line was broken in several spots resulting in vicious fighting by isolated police officers and riot officers trying to reestablish their lines. Officers are badly outnumbered, but their training and equipment is clearly giving them an advantage. Though they are forced to hit so hard, that people can be seen falling down, some are in pools of their own blood, but officers can be seen down and in pools of their own blood as well.

Eventually, the arrival of more police and the extensive use of water cannons, flashbangs, tear gas, and even smoke grenades begin to take a toll. Some firing lines can be seen and the cameras show people falling with blood flying out as they are shot.

"That is really bad," the pilot shakes his head, "First time I've ever seen a police force resorting to live ammunition."

"Currently, the cause is unknown to us," the reporter informs her London colleagues, "And the situation appears to be right out of the Troubles years down there. We believe we are seeing police resorting to using live ammunition. We can also see smoke grenades being thrown. There are perhaps as many as 20 or 30 fallen officers that we can see and more than triple that in other persons. The lines are broken in a few places, but reinforcements have begun to shore up and isolate the breakthroughs and it looks like the authorities are getting it in hand."

" _And the heart of this riot were protests concerning the Ginza Gate, correct?"_ the London co-host also inquires as she's handed a sheet about something.

"Correct," the reporter responds as she pans the camera to show the JSDF has brought in armored vehicles. Some Armored Recovery Vehicles can be seen hooked up to large trucks being used as barricades. The military men then rev their engines and begin pulling. Designed to move 60 ton disabled tanks and remove even heavier field obstacles, the trucks are no match and two are pulled more than 20 meters allowing the GSDF to just flood a protester camp with green uniformed soldiers. "That camp is done for. Looks like the JSDF is spot on down there with what needs to be done and how to do it."

" _Can you tells us more of the protest before it became a riot?"_ the London-based host is going through some documents and speaking with someone really quick off to the side and out of camera.

"It appears that the initial protests were against a military response," the reporter points to a place and the pilot follows her directions. "The protesters wanted to send a peaceful delegation through. There also appeared to be a protest about the rumors going around that the US Military would also be going through the Ginza Gate at some immediate time in the future."

The co-host speaks up there as she finishes reading a document, " _We've heard rumors to that effect here and Parliament as well,"_ holding up the report, " _But according to this latest dispatch, the American President has called any American incursion into the 'New Frontier' as being unlikely unless in coordination with other countries with Japan's approval to move American forces through Japan and into the Ginza Gate."_

"Well, that's all- WOAH!" the reporter cries out as before her eyes, the windscreen spider cracks.

"We've been shot!" the pilot shouts as he struggles, "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Requesting emergency landing clearance!"

 **XXXX**

 **That same time**

 **Outside of Tokyo**

 **USF-J Forward Position Camp Gekko**

"Well," Corporal D.C. Pierson puts his coffee cup down as he turns to Corporal Ryan, "That was unexpected."

With a sigh, Corporal Ryan groans out, "I thought we were in Asia, not fucking Desertstan!"

 **XXXX**

 **Pentagon**

 **Washington, DC, USA**

 **A few days later**

The Joint Chiefs of Staff have broken up another meeting. The rising threats in the world have increased as of late because of the Ginza Gate. Various groups, especially those of Radical Islam, have decried the Gate and what came through it. Their reasonings are not uniformed and as far as the Joint Chiefs are concerned, little more than another excuse at causing conflict and disorder.

As the men prepare to depart the Pentagon, the entire building shakes as multiple explosions rip through it.

Suddenly, the security details rush in, helping the most senior US Military commanders to hidden underground passages that will lead them to safety. The most important of secret files and data go along as well. Alarms are already wailing and gunfire can be heard as the external security teams are locked in combat with attackers of unknown origin.

Fortunately, two F-36 Thunderstorms are loaded with air to ground munitions and are on patrol over Washington, DC as part of its Air Defenses. Two A-10 Thunderbolts are also nearby, but are currently on the other side of the city, well away from it in fact, refuelling from a tanker. Two F-22 Raptors are loaded for air to air combat and are now streaking over the city to ensure their are no violators and, if need be, they still have 20mm guns to fire at ground targets.

To say nothing of the fact that AIM-9 Sidewinders _still_ have the tendency to lock-on ground targets if they produce enough heat.

 **XXXX**

 **A week later**

Corporal Ryan listened to the news idly as he ate what passed for morning breakfast.

Surprisingly, it passes muster. Speaking of which, he hopes to get in line ahead of the privates so he can get some mustard for his chow at lunch. Otherwise, a burger without mustard is like spaghetti without sauce.

Ketchup only goes so far in his humble and honest opinion.

"Can you believe it Corporal?" the Command Sergeant Major had evidently decided to check on the mess hall for the enlisted. While it had upset the Mess Sergeant in charge of the kitchen, the Command Sergeant Major had stated he approved of his handling of his kitchen, finding the food to be properly served and in excellent portions with a taste like it is homemade by his own mother. "Domestic Terrorism. Shouldn't be surprised."

"Something about the Ginza Gate Sergeant Major?" Ryan looks up, the last time he had French Toast in this very mess hall, it had been better to say it was Trench Toast. The Civilian Contractor had come under fire for serving poor quality food at orbital high prices.

Of course, his uncle, the POTUS, had long been against Civilian Contractors being involved too deeply in the military. He wants the US Military to be able to operate anywhere and feed its forces anywhere. Unfortunately, Civilian Contractors are usually very disagreeable about many places soldiers would need to go. The costs alone of limiting the troops mobility to major staging areas had proven time and again to be a faulty plan of action.

Good thing the Army is moving up the time tables for replacing civilians with its own cooks again.

Do the crews of Navy ships always eat this good?

"You are correct Corporal and no one really has an idea of why either," the Command Sergeant Major shrugs, "At least currently. My bet is that they just wanted an excuse for violence. Clearly they've been preparing for a long time if they got so close to the Pentagon of all places."

Corporal Daniel Calhoun Pierson chimes in from next to Corporal Steven Ryan.

"I heard that that bunch is from the Midwest," Pierson looks thoughtful. Guy could be in Intelligence if it wasn't a contradiction of terms. "If so, they are likely religious fanatics of the Christian variety this time. There's a few out that way with their own militias that give the rest a really poor name and that's saying something Sergeant Major."

"Don't we have a religious zealot from the Midwest?" the Command Sergeant Major inquires next looking like a Command Sergeant Major at that moment.

"That would be Private Second Class Darien Jonas Parker if I'm not mistaken," Corporal Pierson answers at once, knowing who off the bat. "I noticed some odd behavior from him earlier in the week and informed Sergeant Branson of it and he said he'll have Specialist Acker keep an eye on him."

Nodding, Corporal Ryan agrees, "Specialist Acker has the best eyes in the Regiment. Possibly the whole Division now that I think about it," taking a sip of his coffee, he never was a coffee guy, but he's in the Army. No private rooms or telephones, so he can forget about a private cup of hot tea.

Ironic since they _are_ in Japan.

"That's good news," the Command Sergeant Major is deeply religious himself, but he knows when to speak a sermon and kill a wolf. Which is a bit sad in his opinion. The Command Sergeant Major loves wolves and even raised a wolf pup when he was a kid.

And considering he comes from a sheep ranch family, there was a case study in irony.

Sheep Wolf.

Couldn't get any better.

"Speak of the devil," Private First Class Marianne Cathy Strauss suddenly speaks up, "There's Private Parker now."

"What's he doing?" Private Seamus notices the man acting strange. "He isn't heading to the chow line?"

"Is that a rucksack on his back?" a Private from another platoon asks aloud.

The Command Sergeant Major on the other hand spots the two wires heading into the right hand and two dangling wires that peeking out under the left hand.

"SUICIDE BOMBER!" the Command Sergeant Major shouts before the suicidal soldier flips off the tabs, screaming something crazy, and-

Three bullets place themselves into Parker's right hand. The hand is almost completely destroyed, but the control stick _is_ shattered. A fourth bullet nearly removes Parker's left thumb and a fifth and sixth shatter the control stick there and hole the man's other hand.

Parker cries out in pain before a door is thrown open and a MP enters firing his shotgun.

The suicidal soldier has been disarmed and is now on the ground with two beanbags laying on his chest as blood covers the floor from his mangled hands.

All around, soldiers had dove for cover or to cover one another. Tables had been upended and food and drink spilled all over the place. Now the Military Police begin filing all of the soldiers out in an orderly fashion under the watchful eyes of the Command Sergeant Major.

Corporal Ryan stands next to the Command Sergeant Major nervously holding a can of orange juice in his hands. His pistol now in the hands of a MP sergeant. Nevertheless, despite being shaken by his own quick response, Corporal Ryan manages to hold it together.

He's a corporal after all. No longer a private. He now has to be the source of leadership for the soldiers under his command. And that means holding it together.

With that last thought, he manages to down the orange juice. He feels much better. Taking a deep breath afterwards and releasing it, he feels the tension go away as well. He had just done his duty.

And protected the lives of his fellow soldiers.

"Feeling better Corporal Ryan?" the Command Sergeant Major looks over to find the Company First Sergeant having dashed on over to check on the still new Corporal.

With confidence and calm, "I am First Sergeant. Much better, thank you for checking on me."

Releasing an explosive sigh of relief, "Good to hear," then he shakes his head, "They found Acker barely alive not more than five minutes ago. She was beat up pretty bad. She managed to grab and hold onto Parker's dog tags. We had just started looking for him when everything happened," the Company First Sergeant turns to the Command Sergeant Major, "My apologies Command Sergeant Major. It won't happen again."

Waving it off, "Don't worry yourself First Sergeant. I was as surprised as anyone." The Command Sergeant Major isn't going to hold it against the Company First Sergeant. "Not the first time we've had a soldier attack his own unit. Though in this case, I believe it might be a security failure elsewhere than here."

The Company First Sergeant nods, "Yes Sergeant Major. The Military Police are launching an investigation already."

"Good."

"Crazy way to start the day," Corporal Ryan had to throw in. "Though what was he screaming about? I was a bit more interested in his hands and where to put my bullets than what he was saying."

The two sergeants shrug. The Company First Sergeant was elsewhere and the Command Sergeant Major had been throwing himself over Pierson, Strauss, and Seamus at the time.

At least they had Parker alive for interrogation.

 **XXXX**

 **Oval Office**

 **37 hours later**

"By the Good Lord in his Heaven," Vice President Jay Larry Mack states with a face of utter shock. "And your nephew is unharmed sir?" Vice President Mack has more than once met Corporal Steven Grey Ryan. A rather likeable fellow in his opinion.

Like the POTUS, his hair is going grey quite fast. Unlike the President, Jay L. Mack is 47 years old and has rich chocolate brown hair or he had rich chocolate brown hair. He also had his hairline more forward than in the last couple of years.

Taller than the President at 6 foot, 7 inches, almost 5 inches taller than the President and built only slightly different as being a Midwestern farmer can make him to the President who had worked as a logger from 16 years to 24 years in order to pay for college and more. They both had. Which makes them unique among recent American leaders.

But at the moment, his face shows concern. His cheeks are weathered by years working the farm back in his native Iowa. His blue eyes are like a pair of marbles set into his deeply tan face. His nose is a bit short for someone his size and his nostrils flared a bit wider than average too. Otherwise, quite average in facial appearance.

And all of it is lined with worry right now.

With one more sigh of relief as he read the report, President Grey nods, "Steven had gone to breakfast armed, a lot of soldiers are armed these days even if there is no need for it, and in this case, there was need."

With a breath of relief himself, Vice President Mack manages to sink into one of the couches in the Oval Office with only part of his energy drained. "Thank the Good Lord, His Son, and the Holy Ghost in one breath that there was an angel watching over all those men and women."

"Especially since Steven hadn't actually planned on going to breakfast armed," Grey states with an explosive breath of relief himself, "But he said he had felt so funny when he had gone out of barracks, that he had turned around gone back in, and then walked out with his Gloch 21 strapped to his belt and with a full magazine."

Mack merely shook his head in disbelief before speaking again, "That nephew of yours is going to somehow make officer in a year, I just know it. Only if he manages to put it off will he not."

"Gregory doesn't know at the moment," Grey chuckles a bit at the cost of his older nephew, "But he has his own awards from that flare up in Korea a few years back and a wife to show for it too."

"Medal of Honor as well," Mack points out. The highest award given to a combat soldier in a combat situation. Currently, there was not enough evidence to give Steven one, but he did get a Silver Star out of G-Day. "Though at this rate, I would not be surprised if Steven gets one too."

Grey sobers up and seriously states, "Let's hope not. Enough of those are given to the next of kin or highest ranking sergeant of the unit."

"Amen," Mack agrees.

It had almost been that way for Gregory too. Next of kin getting his medal.

And Steven's Silver Star had nearly been the same too.

"So what do these terrorists want?" Jay changes the subject. He finds the timing of their attacks unusual.

"Officially," Grey shakes his head, "They want us to wipe out Ginza and the Gate. Unofficially, the FBI and ATF have been monitoring them for some time. Haven't been able to get close, but they believe they want to set up a theocracy in America. Another Caliphate State basically, but unlike ISIS, they are considerably less a threat and more a nuisance in the grand scheme of things."

Nodding, Vice President Jay Mack knows that. Most Christians didn't see wanton violence as being constructive anymore. Quite the opposite. It was now seen as against the Teachings of Christ. The Crusades are long over with the Crusaders dead and buried, leaving no one to really be calling out for anymore. Well… Except for crazies like this bunch.

"Are they anything like that other group with the ranks that no one could figure out where they got the names from?" Mack is curious about that.

Shifting through the latest FBI report, "Pretty much. Even new names for ranks. No one is quite sure how to pronounce them, except the agents who got them in the first place and even they don't have them right all of the time."

"They seem well organized in any event," the Pentagon, an infiltrator in the 25th Infantry Division, and some system of organization that apparently allowed them to get the drop on the government and military.

"The ATF and FBI both agree they weren't planning anything for some time and then the Ginza Gate appeared," Grey shrugs, not even bothering to second guess crazy. "They guess that the appearance of those Orcs, Ogres, and Dragons set them off prematurely. That's why they were caught off guard."

Making a disgusted sound, Mack makes his strong opinion well known, "I _believe_ in the Holy Scriptures and the Bible and the Good Lord, His Son Jesus Christ, and the Holy Ghost, but I do _not_ believe in using religion as an _excuse_ for conflict."

"Me neither," Grey then taps another report, "But onto good news…" he hands the file over to an aide who carries it to Mack who takes it with a thank you.

Mack reads the report carefully. According to it… The Japanese government has finally caved in. They will accept US Military forces as part of the expedition as well as US access to the other side of the Ginza Gate in return for aid and a few other minor concessions that Mack has little doubt that Grey will haggle over and get some more favorable actions out of the Japanese.

Most importantly, the Japanese have agreed to observers going along. Armed Observers. That should make a few nations quite happy.

On top of that, NASA has finished repurposing their latest Martian Rovers for use by the US Army to send through the Ginza Gate on very long cables, each so long, they have to be handled by specially trained Combat Engineers and NASA personnel to ensure that the cables don't become fouled somehow.

"And here I thought going deep under the sea needed long cables," Mack states with some surprise as to their length. "They're long alright. A total of 20 kilometers of cable for each rover. And we don't know if that's too long or short until we try."

"To say nothing of the specialized environmental combat suits that we've been refurbishing," Grey shakes his head in disbelief, "Those suits are 40 years old and are still our best bet to keep our people safe and yet we also have to supply the Japanese with them too."

Mack's only reply is simple, "At least NASA's happy with the increase to their budget."

A snort from James caught his attention before a file was handed over.

Mack took the file and opened it. Inside of it, he found out that James had been very busy since becoming President. The man had reopened long closed cases. Apparently, he had decided to hunt down _domestic_ terrorists and their backers well before this current mess.

The Neo-Nazis and the Ku Klux Klan are going to be having some very bad days in the future. At least in terms of leadership and funding. Their overall support is also likely to erode and that is just those two groups.

Even in stable America, there are groups hell bent on destabilizing the country for their own political ends.

And that is before you get to the foreign groups and street gangs operating in America. Organized Crime, the Drug Cartels, Asian Triads, and European Mafias, especially the highly violent Russian and other Eastern European Mafias, are all making some sort of trouble in the USA. All are major criminal issues throughout the country.

Then you have those street gangs. Some are so violent, that police have struggled with violence in courtrooms. The hardest ones are the family members of innocent victims not related to any form of crime. The loss of loved ones can be so overpowering that several laws had to be passed in recent years to help those bereaved family members who assaulted criminals in court in order to keep them out of jail themselves and help them move past and continue their lives, as hard as it always is.

Unfortunately for the criminals and fortunately for the innocent… The sitting President has decided to take a very large bite out of crime.

And he's going for the jugular on the first bite.

It was going to be a long headache.

But as the Vice President closes the file in hand, he smiles to his boss.

"Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of law."

 **XXXX**

 **September 3rd, 2024**

 **Joint Training Field Alpha-21, Hokkaido, Japan**

 **1243 hours Local**

The simulated explosion 'killed' several men of the next platoon on the right of Itami's own recon platoon. Itami swung out of cover to get a burst off and somehow managed to pick off two Marines whose MILES Gear sang out their 'deaths.' The first lieutenant swung back into cover as simulated rounds are reported to being impacting the wall he is sheltering behind.

He takes a risk to take a look out and the moment he does, he spots some gung-ho brunette charge out into the open, but before he could go after her, his own Sergeant Major Souichirou Kuwahara pulls him back as the MILES Gear registers a round from an M14 rifle impacting just where his head had been.

The brunette is not so lucky. She's 'killed' by a strafing AH-1S Super Cobra. The same helicopter that has been messing up their advance all morning and now into the afternoon.

"Sergeant Kurota!" Itami calls out and the man suddenly pops up with a grin on his face as he 'fires' his Type 91 Hand Arrow, but then his MILES Gear begins screaming that he's 'dead' now from a single shot to the back of the neck.

"SNIPER!" Kuwahara yells, but it hardly matters as Itami spots the end of the exercise suddenly around the corner.

"Okay, it's over," the first lieutenant states with a somewhat bored tone before the M60A3 'fires' its M68 105mm main gun and 'kills' everyone left in Itami's recon platoon with Anti-Personnel shot.

 **XXXX**

Several hours later, Itami is going over what went wrong with the training exercise today. The USF-J had them by the balls all day long. While he never really cared for performing like most other officers, Itami is not a quitter either. He also didn't like losing like they had done so.

As near as he can see it, going over the reports and records, the American advantage had largely been the fact that they are more experienced at combat. Plus the predicted conditions were more to their favor as well. The only differences were likely to be the terrain features which the Americans were welcoming.

Itami has the feeling, from their language, the Americans are thoroughly exhausted with deserts and don't want to be in another desert country for another hundred years!

Still… Itami began making notes and tactical decisions on what not to do next time and what should be done. Even if it went against the tactical manuals. As far as he can see, the Americans certainly rewrote theirs based on experience.

Of course, there is the matter of equipment. Itami could see that Nipponese armored forces did somewhat better than their American counterparts. The Americans having to readapt to vehicles and configurations they haven't used in a minimal of two decades. Nevertheless, their combat experience shone through and carried them to victory.

The only units to really struggle were the American SPAAGs. They were using second hand vehicles some of their allies happen to still have. Also, by some miracle, the US National Guard still had a number of the old M42 Duster SPAAGs in its reserve inventory. In addition, the US Military had acquired some Italian made Otomatic 76mm SPAAGs for some reason several years ago.

Unfortunately, there is no one left in service who knows how to properly maintain and operate the M42 and the Otomatic. The US Army and Marines are struggling to get them operational as Itami can see clearly. The only successful units were the still in service AN/TWQ-1 Avengers, most with the Gunvenger alterations, the USMC's LAV-AD variant of their venerable LAV-25, and the US Army did have the M6A2 Linebacker.

Unfortunately, the US Army and Marines could rely on the units in most other roles, due to the highly specialized nature of their work. Arguments had existed when the Secretary of Defense, brought in under ex-President Dirrell and retained by current President Grey, had ordered extensive research into the air defense of the US Military and found the ground forces were still weak in their own organic air defense and almost too reliant on Fighter Protection. So there has been a long running argument for reintroducing more powerful Self Propelled Anti-Air Vehicles.

Itami let out a bit of a breath, knowing the US Army had decided to lease several of the JGSDF's own SPAAGs for further research before this all happened. That alone should have allowed them get some advantage in the exercises thus far.

Nevertheless, for the sixth day straight, the SDF has had its butt handed to it on a silver platter with gold silverware.

Up until G-Day, the only guys with any combat experience had been the SFG, the MSDF, and the guys in the ASDF. For guys like him in the GSDF, there had been no combat since the time of Emperor Showa and the Imperial Army, except for some guys getting sent to Iraq years earlier. Maybe some off the books operations and missions that even his friend, the Minister of Defense, doesn't know about, but Itami truly doubted it.

The GSDF is about to get its formal baptism by fire.

And in such a strange way too.

"Oh! It's you Lieutenant Itami," the Japanese officer blinks as he turns to see Corporal Steven Ryan of all people with his head sticking in the door. "I saw that someone was doing something in here, despite that there's supposed to be no one using this room."

Shaking his head and worried he had gotten too deep into his thoughts, Itami shrugged it off and waved for Ryan to enter all the way. Not like Itami was doing anything against regulation. Besides, Ryan is a good guy. May have been on the OPFOR, but that's just how things currently were. Besides, maybe talking with the corporal would help him out with some of his thoughts.

"Man oh man," seeing what Itami had been up to, Ryan is immediately impressed. He had noted earlier that not all of the SDF guys were taking this seriously. Then again, the Right Wingers had chosen a lot of poor probable candidates. "I can see why the Minister of Defense asked us to be as hard on you guys as possible."

Itami is startled by Ryan's words. His old friend had _asked_ the Americans to be so hard on them? Then again… Itami is hardly the fool he plays. A number of his compatriots resent the American involvement. Plus, there was rumor of possible European involvement. Something the Americans were supposedly supposed to be preventing.

Then again, Itami had personally seen the remains of what had been the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's embassy. The whole place was not only gutted and wrecked, but pretty much leveled to the ground. Plus a lot of Dominion citizens lost their lives. Naturally, the British would be up in arms over this.

To say nothing of other countries.

"I'm not surprised," Itami decides to responds to the Corporal's words, "Minister Kanou has been saying we cannot make this happen without foreign assistance and military power. We're simply too undermanned and funded to even attempt it."

Ryan nods, being the nephew of the POTUS, he keeps himself up to date on these things, "The GSDF has been ordered to send in three divisions, plus supporting assets to the other end of the Ginza Gate." Turning to the officer, "That's what? Some 24,000 combat troops, plus another 35,000 support troops?"

With a resigned sigh, Itami answers honestly, "The plan, from what I've heard from my old friend, is that we are to push reinforced divisions totalling 36,000 combat troops and another 50,000 support personnel through the Ginza Gate."

Blinking, this is the first Ryan had heard anything about _reinforced_ divisions. As near as he knew that is what Captain Ronalds knew too. He heard Corporal Pierson mentioning some odds movements and troop arrangements. Could Japan afford to send through the Ginza Gate almost 90,000 members of the GSDF? That is not counting the movement of the ASDF through the Ginza Gate either!

To Ryan, who knew what the support being approved by Congress is going to be, this was absolutely astounding! The typical GSDF division was between 6,000 and 8,000 men. To reinforce such numbers should only be up to 9,000 men, possibly 10,000. Those weren't reinforced divisions. That was entire JSDF _army_!

Rising up from where he had been sitting, Ryan stood tall and straight, showing just how much taller than the average SDF man is, "First Lieutenant Youji Itami, with all due respect sir, that is not three reinforced divisions. That's _six_ divisions in _two_ separate corps! A quite literal army by the accepted standards of organization."

Itami is surprised by the corporal's response. Yes, he had figured that out himself. Dumb idea he might add. But this is startling. He didn't know many soldiers these days that still used 'With All Due Respect Sir' when they spoke up about something wrong. Clearly, what he had heard about Corporal Ryan being a soldier who spoke and sometimes acted like an old school American GI Joe were true.

"I'm aware and not liking it one bit," Itami did not rise up, just remained sitting where he is. He looked up at the American, to see his next move.

"Sir, I _must_ inform my superiors of _this_ ," Ryan states, clearly like a soldier of some time long ago, but he is clearly also trying to remain respectful to the officer before him. " _All_ of our plans and the _agreements_ with _Nippon-koku_ ," Itami is actually almost knocked from his chair by the proper address of his country, "are based on the _belief_ we will be working with at least half that number, at most some 50,000 men and women of the GSDF! To tell us that you intend to move an _army_ through the Gate is to throw that all into turmoil!"

Recovering, Itami stood himself. Tall by Nipponese standards, Itami still finds Ryan towering over him. And that is Ryan. He had seen another Corporal, a black woman from Ryan's company, that is taller than Ryan himself. Honestly, seeing her, Itami had been quite intimidated. He heard she's actually from South Africa and had joined the US Army to get out of legal trouble in her home country.

He could probably see why towering South African blacks had been terrifying to the Imperial Army in 1945.

"That is the decision of my government," Itami states to the Corporal.

"If true, then not for long or this operation is already over," Ryan challenges the First Lieutenant.

"We will see," Itami informs the corporal who nods, salutes, and leaves the room, though not slamming the door.

"That went well," moving out from where he had been hiding, an older man in a grey suit and faded tan trench coat emerges. "I'm glad we got our read on Corporal Ryan quite well. With his connections, the American President can mount pressure to reduce the numbers back down to three divisions and allow room for other foreign troops."

Itami sighs off to the side, "I did not enjoy that."

The Public Security man nods, "Me neither, but I'm not a fool. We both aren't in fact. We both know that with two of our Destroyers still in port for repairs after that running gun battle with the North Koreans back in Nigatsu."

"I recall," Itami states as he does remember, "One of Risa's cousins was wounded when his fishing trawler was attacked, requiring those ships to respond and then the dispute nearly became war."

The man smirks, as Itami keeps his eyes on the door. The shadow beneath just at the edge, shows that Ryan never actually left. He had heard the American is as sharp as a tack and would have realized something amiss with Itami so casually talking to an enlisted man of another nation about the government's plans.

"We need those three divisions to stay in Nihon to defend it," the agent wasn't kidding, "The PRC is, as always, still a step away from sending their forces at us. Their amphibious abilities have improved to be arguably on par with the Americans and NATO members."

With a sigh, Itami turned to the man, "I know and hate it."

"Well…" the agent rubs the back of his neck while looking to the ceiling, "Let's just hope this doesn't blow up in the Prime Minister's face."

Corporal Ryan leaves and heads back to report his findings to the CIA agent who had assigned Ryan the neat little bug that allowed him to see and hear the two on the other side more clearly than they had guessed.

After all…

Corporal Pierson would have been in Intelligence if it wasn't a contradiction of itself.

 **XXXX**

It had finally arrived… C-Day.

The day the joint Japanese-American Task Force would crossover into the New Frontier or Special Region, depending on your nationality.

With them were the observers from other countries. The British had sent some Royal Commandos and a vehicle squadron of FV510 Warriors. The Irish had sent a company of infantry in light vehicles such as the Mowarg Piranha IIIH and RG-32M LTAV with a pair of Scorpion CRV(T)s. The Belgian Land Component has sent only a group of commandos with their own vehicles. The Israelis, on the other hand, have sent a full mechanized, including tanks and supporting elements, and infantry companies to be part of the crossover.

The Finns have also decided to join, but only sent their T-55 Marksman SPAAGs, which have been heartily received. The Germans have likewise only sent some Flakpanzer Gepards, but given the type of hostile air support, they are greatly welcomed.

All together, the Observer Force is roughly two battalions worth of soldiers.

The British and the Israelis are being kept segregated from the Irish who have been placed with the Finns and Belgians to form the 'Second' battalion as the Germans are placed in the 'First' battalion.

For many, it will be the first time they have ever left their home regions.

The US 1st Expeditionary Brigade is also together. The 1st EB consists of one regiment of US Army Infantry and one regiment of US Marines. Included in its TO&E, are two battalions of armor again split between the Army and Marines. Together they number 6,700 men and women and include vehicles and supporting elements to follow. Though they will be initially reliant on Self Defense Force for everything. Which isn't surprising. Everyone going through is using as much as identical equipment as possible or at least use the same kind of ammunition and fuel to simplify logistics.

The two attached Battalions of armor, with older M60A3 Main Battle Tanks and M8 Bufords, for example, use the same fuel and ammunition as the GSDF's own Type 74 Main Battle Tanks.

The leading elements of the SDF's 5th Division have also assembled. Due to the hurried nature of the operation and the needs of national defense, the 5th Division and the two to follow it, are equipped with a mix of modern and older vehicles. The most obvious of the older is the Type 74 Main Battle Tanks. The Nippon leaders know they simply do not have enough Type 90s and Type 10s to spare.

Nor would they want to at this time.

As the SDF troops stood with their foreign counterparts, it became clear they were clearly used to standing on their feet and listening to long, oft times boring speeches. Like the foreign soldiers, the SDF men and women had become well practiced at standing at attention as someone spoke a long winded speech. True, this was meant to inspire them, but honestly, the new politicians just didn't know how to shut up.

The guy speaking has a good heart, but he is still a politician and thankfully, he is nearing the end of his speech.

"This bill has been accepted thanks to the efforts of former Prime Minister Houjou and the officials of all political parties, and lastly, as Nihon-koku's new Prime Minister, I Motoi Shinzou, have also agreed with the blessings of our beloved _Tennō Heika_ to dispatch our noble and brave men and women of the Jieitai through this very gate, heavily fortified and having since become known as the Ginza Gate, behind me to the Special Region beyond. The honor of leading this have been granted not only to our 5th Division of the Rikujō Jieitai, but to the men and women of United States of America's 1st Expeditionary Brigade, a joint US Army and US Marine Corps unit that will be going with our forces to the other side of the Ginza Gate. With them, go the men and women of six other nations, the Suomen Tasavalta, Éire, the Koninkrijk België, Medīnat Yisrā'el, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, and finally, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. All of you, regardless of nation, the mission you have been charged with is of great importance, not only for our respected countries, but for the whole world! We wish you the best of luck and that you be blessed to return safely from this mission that you are about to begin, to a new world that you will be our first explorers too!"

The crowd immediately goes wild at the Prime Minister's words and the soldiers snap to attention as the Prime Minister steps back to allow the US President to step forward and speak next.

"Men and women of the uniformed armed services of eight different nations…" the POTUS begins, "It is hard for many families that you are here and not with them. Yet, as we can see, off to the side, there are those whose families are not returning as the memorial marks what happened to them."

All of the soldiers shift with some unease at the American President's words, but they also know he is reminding them that a military mission was decided for that very reason.

"We ask, continually, of you to do things that are hard and difficult at the best of times under the best of conditions. But ever always, you answer the call. I wish we could send a diplomatic party to speak peace and resolve this tragic mistake. Unfortunately, you _are_ that diplomatic party and your mission is to _ensure_ our peace, back here, in our home world."

The President takes a moment, seeing each soldier, studying them quickly, but placing names to faces as he has gone time and time again over the lists of names and seen the photos of the soldiers who go with those names.

"Among you is my own nephew. I personally know how your families feel. I have a second nephew who was fortunate to survive a brush with death at the hands of the so-called Democratic People's Republic of Korea. My nephew with you now, also survived a brush with death on G-Day. He again came close to death when an American terrorist that had infiltrated our Army attempted to blow himself up along with many of my nephew's fellow soldiers, but was stopped before he did so."

Everyone had heard of that. It was no secret, so the President didn't try to hide it. Instead, he spoke of it. For a reason.

"That fear of death coming close to him twice worries me for those of you who have done so before for your nations and those who will be facing it for the first time. I beseech the Almighty Father in His Heaven to bring you all home safe and sound with a successful mission. I care not of the difference in religion or politics. I see only you, our brave and courageous men and women who put those of us who say will defend something to the last, but not mean it and yet…"

Again, he looks them over, each and every last one.

"You mean it. With every fiber of your being. And that is what makes me proud. Makes your families proud. Makes your _countries_ proud. And inside of each and everyone of you, makes yourselves proud of yourselves."

The soldiers stood up a little straighter. This is a speech they could appreciate. Because the speaker was appreciating them as more than a single group, but a collection of individuals with their own stories to tell.

"Most importantly, you stand here, selected or volunteering, for a mission we have never thought possible or likely to ever happen. I feel as though I should be sending you to Mars to fight Klingons or Romulans!"

Laughter broke out at that.

"But instead, I'm sending you through a gate that our scientists have yet to figure out and the best I can get for a straight answer is that it is a _magical_ gate."

The POTUS looks over to where the Ginza Gate is covered over and sealed tight. Then he turns back to the soldiers and crowd.

"Never in my wildest dreams as a full grown adult would I have ever thought I would be saying that to you! It is like World of Warcraft. A gate to a whole new world using something that is quite literally magical."

He shakes his head in disbelief before continuing.

"And until science can tell me yes or no and what it uses, I'm stuck calling it a magic gate. Which is infinitely much more easier to say than Transdimensional Gateway Powered by Diamonds of Unknown Elements and Origins."

More laughter.

"But what happened here was not a laughing manner. What you are embarking upon is not either."

The President lets the seriousness come fully forward. He is done with the jokes. This is no longer funny. This is serious.

"When you go across, remember that you have homes and families to return too. Do not die. For the sake of everyone you are leaving behind, all of you come home. We already have enough dead as far as I'm concerned. Too many dead and no doubt that number will be increasing soon enough."

People nod and soldiers become grim.

"But always remember that you the best trained, armed, equipped, and motivated fighting forces this world has ever known. You have leaders of experience and commanders of talent and skills. You have each other and you have the backing of entire nations. Together, we number in the tens of millions. Alone we are strong. Together we are invincible. And you will go forth and show this truth to our newfound enemies.

You will teach them the strength and fire you each have. The might of both our populations and our economies. You will show them that they may have dragons. They may have pegasi. They may have true magic, but they don't have the industrial and martial prowess of our great nations!"

The civilians cheer and the soldiers look even more ready. A drive and fire now burns in their eyes. This is impassioned speech, meant to do more than state, but ignite a fire inside of them.

"We come from different countries, but we are united by more than treaties. We are united by common beliefs and hopes and dreams for the future. We wish for peace and not war. Train as you do and armed as you are, we all wish for the day of war to not come, but come it has and you are here, ready to fight having answered the call to arms!

Today marks a new chapter in our history. While I wish that it would be a peaceful chapter, I will accept that we are still making history. We are not only going to fight an enemy in a whole new world, but we will also be exploring it. Learning about it. To paraphrase the words of a generation, the generation that followed, today's generation, and the generations to come, 'To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.' That _is_ your mission! One of discovery that is much more important than that of war! You are not only the soldiers to fight our battles, but also our diplomats that will help forge new ties and bring a lasting peace! I wish you all the best of luck and for your safe return, I have invited one person to give you the blessing for the sake of this mission and its success!"

The President of the United States of America nods to his head of security detail who speaks into a radio.

Moments later, as the President of the Free World steps away, the one man no expected steps forward.

"Welcome your Holiness," the President allows the Pope himself to step forward and smile to all the assembled soldiers before him.

"I know I come as a surprise, but I have been moved by President Grey's request. I have come to give you a divine blessing, so that you may return home. Even if you are not of our beliefs, you are still a brother and sister to not only to each other, your countrymen, and your leaders, but to myself and the other servants of God himself. We are here, for those in great need or carrying a heavy burden, to provide support in ways that cannot be achieved physically or mentally, but only spiritually."

People nod and feel better. The soldiers seem to have a bit of weight lifted from them. The last few Popes have been men of the people and working towards bringing lasting peace to all people. They spread the Message of God through means of noble action rather than just of common word.

"I have prepared a prayer for you all. One that is specially made for each and every one of you. As I said, no matter if you are of a different Faith or are strongly against Faith at all, you are my brothers and sisters and this is the only thing I can do for you all right now. It is small, I know, but I hope you will accept it and be safe on your journey that you are about to embark upon."

With that said, the His Holiness removes from his vest a very simple piece of paper and lays it out before him. Among the ranks, soldiers remove their helmets. The Irish are down, on their knees, the occasional hand raised. A number of Americans and Europeans also go to their knees. The Israelis stand with their helmets before their feet, heads bowed, and their hands held together, respecting a man that has worked how to help them and heal the wounds that have divided their faith from the world for so long. Several soldiers of Muslim heritage bow low to the ground in acknowledgement and welcome a final prayer from a man that seeks peace for all faiths.

To many people's surprise, there are Japanese Christians among the SDF soldiers in the expedition. They too go to their knees and raise their hands or bring their hands up in prayer. Before all the world, the oft overlooked diversity of Japan is brought to people's homes. Even in Nippon-koku, people are reminded that there are those of outside faiths in their country and yet they are productive members of their society.

For Corporal Ryan, it is a surreal moment. Being a Lutheran, he never expected to have a prayer with the Pope himself in attendance. Now he's being blessed by the man himself. Taking out his personal Bible from his personal pack, he puts it between his hands and closes his eyes.

As such, he doesn't see others who also pull out Bibles and those who pull out the Koran and the Torah from their packs. Together, they will all pray. They are one people, united not by a faith, but by belief of faith.

"Dear Heavenly Father in Your Heaven, in Your name and that of Your Son, Jesus Christ, as your faithful servant, I humbly beseech thee to bless the men and women gathered here today. For they are to soon embark upon a journey that will test them in ways that they have never known. They embark in the name of country and people, but I ask of of you Oh Lord, to grant them your blessing and to protect them from evil and to give them strength and courage in times of great need.

I ask that in your name Father, that you protect their souls. For a land unknown to us has had the path to it opened. A land that we know nothing of. A land filled with strange mysterious and danger.

Protect them Oh Lord! Protect them, our children and siblings. So that they may return home safe and sound with spirits and heads high. They go to war Oh Lord, but show them the path that they may take to achieve peace through dialogue and friendship. That the sons and daughters of their enemy may return home alive and safe just as I ask for Your protection so that they may return to their homes alive and safe.

I pray that they find missions of greater worth than that of war. That you will guide them to find where they are most needed. That where they can save rather than take lives. That where they go, they bring light that chases away darkness. That the light that they carry is Your gift to them, to keep them safe so that they may keep others safe.

Should danger prove much, protect I beseech you, so that they will remain safe. That families, bereaved and worried, may know peace as their love ones go upon this journey. To know that their love ones left behind will always be there, waiting Oh Lord. Waiting for them to simply come home safe and sound, so that there is one more place filled at the table and laughter and joy may fill the air of the table. That when a parent cooks, the meal they prepare is prepared hotter and that children will awaken to find their parent home alive and well to be with them as they journey towards adulthood themselves. That this mission they are to embark upon, be short and peace be their success. In Your name Oh Lord, please beseech Your almighty strength upon them. I pray, not alone, but with countless voices that Your wisdom and guidance will see them safely return to us.

In Your name Oh Lord, the name of Your Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen."

"Amen," people repeated not just there in Ginza, but the world over.

"I will continue to pray for you, always," His Holiness smiles upon them all.

"Thank you Your Holiness."

"Amen Your Holiness."

"Bless you Your Holiness."

Others call out and thank the man, who without real power, has a power that he uses for wisely and for good.

Once the leaders and the Pope depart, the stage is broken down somewhat. Now the fortified gate to the Ginza Gate Dome can be seen by the soldiers. Everyone makes ready. Personal items are collected and stowed in sealed containers. The men and women whose business is war seal up their suits and place their helmets on their heads. With audible snaps and hisses, the helmets seal themselves to the futuristic like space man suits they all wear. Then the armored visor plates are lifted up, allowing their faces to be seen behind armored glass.

Then their commander for this campaign steps forward.

"I am Hazama, your commander for this operation!" the Japanese general announces loudly to them all with a determined look and a strong tone of steel, "Many scouts have entered the Gate this past month, following behind the tethered drones provided by the United States Government and NASA. Unfortunately, despite all of that, no one really knows what will happen to use once we enter the new world beyond the gate. Therefore, you must be prepared for combat to begin the moment we cross through the gate."

For First Lieutenant Youji Itami, his attention is taken when he spots a woman and a child at the memorial stand. They must have just laid flowers, but it is the little girl that catches Itami's attention. There, before his eyes, is the stark reminder of G-Day. A little girl whose parents he had been unable to help her find before he had been forced to turn her over to police officers so that they could take her to relatives. It was a painful feeling. Still is.

"We will be entering the gate shortly!"

Itami knows, that to prevent anymore… He will go through and do his duty. For his wife Risa. For his friend Kanou. For his countrymen. For the world. For that little girl and her grandmother.

Itami turns his attention back to General Hazama…

He will give his all no matter what.

Soldiers load their weapons and chamber rounds as visor plates close and vehicles are boarded. Hatches are then secured and vehicles come to life as engines are started. Radio checks are carried out and air supplies double, tripled check. Water and food with medical supplies are given one last final check.

Once that is all done… The ground guides standby as the first barriers are opened into the immediate perimeter of the Ginza Gate Dome. The convoy of military vehicles begin their slow approach and stand by on the guides instructions.

Then the second barriers are opened. The once bustling, alive streets are now a fortified military area. Buildings that once housed homes and businesses are now military facilities. The vehicles advance again through this deserted area as soldiers stand ground against a possible counterattack.

They stop again at the ground guides' command.

Then finally, the third barriers are opened. The vehicles advance to the last barrier, the Ginza Gate Dome's sealed barrier doors. They appear very much like barriers meant for a fortress at sea. Reinforced Concrete and Steel doors up to a meter thick. Mounted on rails and sealed by a complex array of locks. Nothing gets in nor out without clearance.

That final barrier than opens up and the endless black void that is central to that Greco-Roman structure is revealed back to daylight for the first time in more than a month.

"Move out!" Hazama orders once the doors are fully opened and the security troops, the Gate Guards move back and out of the way.

Ground guides guide the first tanks through, a pair each of Nipponese Type 74 and American M60A3. As the tankers enter, they go into their vehicles and secure their hatches above them. They aren't the only ones as each vehicle enters, it is sealed tighter than the doors to the treasure vaults of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses.

Once inside, lights come on as drivers guide their vehicles through a pitch darkness they have never seen before. A series of strange lights occur from time to time. Almost as though their own lights are being reflected oddly after strange mirrors.

Inside his command vehicle, General Hazama is informed that that the vanguard has entered the Gate and is now heading to the other side. The general worries about his forces being engaged as soon as they are through. But decides they will have to hold until more forces can be pushed through. He can only hope that they can get through and deployed before a counterattack can be mounted.

In one of the SDF vehicles, Sgt. Kuroda speaks up in order to chase away the nervous feeling he is having in this eerily silence, save for the noise of respirators, engines, and the creak of vehicles and gear.

"Hey Lieutenant Itami?" lifting up his armored visor plate.

"Huh?" the officer in question opens his own armored visor plate to look at one of his sergeants across from him.

"You think there are any catgirls on the other side of the Gate?"

Somewhat dumbfounded, Itami can only stare numbly at his soldier. Before long though, he smirks a little.

"Why wouldn't there be?" he replies with a smile on his face.

Both men chuckle before closing their helmets back up.

Someone, wanting to lift the mood had started playing some kind of music theme. It was uplifting in a way. Making them feel at ease, yet know the gravity of what they are heading into. It is a good song that plays among a chorus of others.

Then the lead tanks spot it.

The entrance to the other side.

" _We're about to exit!"_ Captain Ronalds calls over the TACNET to all of his company. " _Officers get the troops ready. We're about to write a new chapter in the history of the United States of America and our whole world!"_

The exit is out into a grassland with some trees here and the other end of the gate atop a hill. Mountains can be spotted in the backdrop behind the gate. Stars shine high above in the sky and the moon is crystal clear.

There is also darkness as far as the eye can see. In this late hour. How long had they been going through the gate? Are the two worlds even in synch with one another?

Nevertheless, the first units out, the tanks, begin sweeping the area around them for signs of life. Lights off and sensors on. They have to find out if there is danger or not and if there is company or not.

As a Type 74 turret pans, it is the first to spot it.

Torches that seem to stretch from one end of the horizon to the other in the darkness.

The gunner and commander zoom in even as the report is passed on. Soon enough, they can make out the locals. They are the Empire they have heard about. It's army to be exact.

And there are a lot of them.

" _Enemy is sighted!"_ comes the call as confirmations of the enemy's placement between two mountains in a pass below their current elevation.

Hatches spring open as soldiers pour out and begin moving for their designated positions. Maps of the immediate exit having been provided. The Low Light Visibility Optics in the helmets allow the soldiers to move with trained and readied ease into position. Some defensive points have already been dug by rovers and drones.

"Let's move it! Come on!" Corporal Ryan makes sure everyone in his squad is their designated positions. "Torrent 3-4 in position," Ryan reports after a head count.

Ryan sees Lieutenant Itami lead his platoon to their designated location and they begin to hunker down and wait for instructions. Nearby and between the two platoons, a mortar team sets up. A M60A3 rolls forward and takes up position next to a M113 and a LAV-25. The rest of Ryan's company is off to his right somewhere and Itami's recon is to his left with the rest of Itami's company just behind the Nipponese officer.

A .50 caliber Browning Machine Gun is positioned right on Ryan's position. It will add heavy firepower. It's angle to cover the approach to the company. The vehicles between him and Itami would provide the base of fire support to their front along with the mortar team.

As everyone gets into positions, mortars and vehicles launch flares, filling the night with light. Men and women begin shoveling dirt and rocks, improving their positions. That is all that can be done. Orders are to keep weapons safe and wait. Glaring at the other side who appears content to do the same back.

Then… As daybreak begins, the use of flares tapers off and entrenching tools are put away.

Just in time.

War horns bellow and the enemy begins their advance.

" _Standby,"_ Captain Rex orders over the radio, " _Standby. Standby,"_ the enemy approaches as loudspeakers are used to try and convince them not attack.

" _Standby."_

It is clear it won't work.

" _Permission received, Torrent Company open fire!"_

And Ryan does what he has been trained to do and he isn't the only one.

Begun, it has… War.

 **XXXX**

 **Tomcat Lover:**

Finally! Finished. This has not been easy to complete. Getting details just right have been less than enjoyable. Nevertheless, I had some good fun writing this one.

Creating an ongoing development of what happened during the three months was tough, but enjoyable. Creating OCs a bit of a headache, but also fun. Then trying to create a military force to go through the gate. Now that was easy. I knew precisely what I wanted. So that was quick and finished very quickly.

I also hope folks enjoy my shout out to Star Wars!

The speeches and the prayer were the major trip up. I had no idea what I wanted to write. So I kept working at while doing some fine tuning elsewhere. Now I have completed it.

I also want to dedicate this to the men and women who are so far from home for Christmas and the upcoming New Year's Day. None of them want to be so far from home, but they are. Out doing a job that diplomats have failed to prevent needing to be done. Leaders who forget that while not their family, that the men and women of the Armed Forces have families worried sick about them. Missing them so far from home.

And for that, I wish for people, on Christmas Day to find and listen to Christmas in the Trenches. To remember that our soldiers overseas only want to come home and celebrate holidays in the comfort of home, far from the deprivations of war.

All we can do, is pray for their safety and that they can help our allies. Those allies who are fighting for more than land and resources, fighting for family and future. That with the aid we provide, they can hurry up and close the battlefronts that currently are being waged and then can begin rebuilding, but also be alive to enjoy a good few kicks of the football/soccer. Then, when all is done, return to family and live peacefully.

Merry Christmas to us all and a Happy New Year and may she be a damn sight better than the last one.

 **Refit Notice:**

Hiya guys! I was just doing some badly needed maintenance on this here story of mine. I normally don't go back and do corrections, but meh, what can I say? There is _always_ something needing to be fixed, ya know?

Just so happens this one badly needed it. Expect more Refit Notices!


	3. Commencing Operations

_**GATE: And So the Allies Fought There!**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Commence Operations**_

 **Summary:** During the Invasion of Ginza, not only Japanese citizens were killed, but so were international tourists and foreign workers. In addition to these people, many of the embassies and foreign consulates in Tokyo were also attacked and heavy casualties suffered. In response, the United Nations mediated that Japan would send through an initial response, but also that the United States of America would also dispatch an expeditionary brigade under the command of the SDF's expeditionary forces.

 **XXXX**

 **Outpost Indigo, Hill 139**

 **United States Forces-Falmarius**

 **0923 hours Fort Alnus Standard Time**

 **Day 112**

" _REQUESTING FIRE MISSION AT GRID KILO-DELTA-5-6! FIRE FOR EFFECT!"_

" _AMMO! GET ME SOME FUCKING AMMO HERE!"_

" _MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!"_

" _FIRE!"_

The 57mm (Field) Gun M1A1 recoils as it fires a canister shot at the charging enemy, the round exiting the barrel to fly 50 meters before breaking open and hurling hundreds of steel balls no bigger than a marble into the enemy ranks. As the attackers are turned into a bloody mess on the formerly green land, Corporal Steven Grey Ryan runs through the trenches outside the pre-fab walls of Torrent Company's outpost. On his back are two cases of supplies. One contains medical supplies, the other powerpacks for suits. Of the two, the one containing powerpacks is nearly empty. Fortunately, a medical team is in need of the supplies and relieve the corporal of them, instead, giving him another case of ammunition that needs to be taken to one of the machine gun nests.

Running down the trenches some more, he tosses a powerpack to a soldier who needs it badly. The woman swaps out her dead pack and installs the new one and begins to breath easier now that her suit has been powered back up. Ryan checks her to make sure she's going to be fine before moving on, stopping only to call for a medic and a replacement as he pops the heads of a trio of ogres with his M14A3. Then, once the perimeter is secure again, he's on the move through the trenches and arrives at the machine gun nest to find the soldiers there in literally bloody hand to hand.

It was Torrent Company's luck to get the outpost with an overlooked blindspot. As such, the enemy had been able to push a force right up to the trenches and some of them had begun to spill into the trenches. As such, they have wounded piling up at the aid station and fierce close combat breaking out all over the place.

Joining the fight, the corporal draws his M1911 .45 caliber ACP and puts a neat hole into one orc's face that blows the back of the head out messily. Two more shots stop another orc from climbing in. A pistol whip and an enemy soldier collapses, helmet dented in and likely having a broken skull.

" _Throw me that weapon!"_ another member of Torrent shouts to Ryan and the corporal throws the soldier his sidearm. The man turns and empties the remaining four rounds before reloading and firing at targets on his side.

Ryan begins a close combat fight with a spear wielding enemy. A quick swipe with his rifle butt knocks the other guy's helmet off, revealing a boy of possibly 14 or 15 years of age. Before the boy can recover, Ryan grabs him and tosses him into the trenches behind the nest. There another soldier picks up and body slams the teenager until he's out of breath and unable to fight.

But Ryan has more problems as another spear wielder is engaging him. Both men lock their weapons together, but it is Ryan who gets the upper hand by shifting his weight and falling to a knee, causing his opponent to lose balance and tumble forward. With no room to recover, the man smacks his face on the Browning .50 caliber and begins crying out as his nose is broken along with his jaw. Ryan merely grabs the man and tosses him into the trench, where he's quickly placed in flexicuffs.

One of the machine gun crew grabs the spare ammunition off Ryan's back and hurriedly reloads the crew served weapon. Ryan covers him, bayoneting another enemy in the leg and shooting an ogre in the gut a half dozen times over. A troll then wanders up and Ryan empties his magazine into it before it can cross into their position.

Unfortunately, it falls on the razor wire, flattening most of the line and allowing the enemy to rush them.

If not for the M2A1 BMG that springs to life and stops the rush with a deluge of heavy fire.

But the enemy is still coming. Fortunately, a 57mm Field Gun is put into position and fires. Then it fires repeatedly. The crew pumping out as many rounds as is physically possible to do. The effort pays off and the attack on the nest is stopped and the survivors forced back.

Then air support arrives in the form of UCAVs. MQ-1 Predators have suddenly appeared on the battlefield and armed with light machine guns, bombs, and rockets, they have begun taking a toll on the enemy's forces.

But that means dropping low, right into the engagement envelope for the enemy's Dragon forces. So the attack runs are short and quick. Using Boom and Zoom tactics to get in and get out before the Dragon Legions can get a coordinate air defense going.

Which speaking of which, the M163s and M42 Dusters are finally putting an end to any further strafing runs on Torrent's positions. While the men can dodge the spears, there were simply too many. Though it took the crews long enough to finally get that over with. Unfortunately, again, that damn blind spot had allowed the Dragons to get in close before the gunners could react.

They're going to have to something about that in the immediate near future.

Suddenly, Ryan finds himself being grabbed and lifted up by an enemy troll.

"Motherfucker!" Ryan tries firing his weapon, but the M14 is just too long to be effectively brought into place before he can feel the squeeze literally being put on him.

" _I don't think so you ugly sonovabitch!"_ the rapid fire of a M16 turns the troll's head into confetti and Ryan finds himself being dropped to land hard and his ankle screams to life in pain. " _Corporal Ryan! Can you stand?"_

It's Private Seamus and she's helping him to his feet.

"That your kill private?" he inquires as she helps him into cover, before snagging one of his powerpacks to replace her almost dead one.

" _Yes Corporal Ryan,"_ she responds, before helping him ease his leg up as a medic arrives to look it over.

" _It ain't broke and don't feel like a fracture,"_ the medic is quick and blunt. Then he gets to Ryan's ankle and the corporal cries out in pain. " _Looks like a sprain to me, but until we can get you into the Medical Hab, I can't be sure."_

Ryan's answer is to use his rifle to pick off four enemies running along the length of top of the trench.

"Then it's a good thing I'm a crack shot!" he points to a nearby and strangely empty tower, "Get me up there private!"

" _Right away corporal!"_ Seamus responds, helping him up onto his good foot.

The two begin moving down the trench, the corporal passing his powerpacks to the medic to hand out. The medic gives him a spare. Ryan checks and sees his power levels are at 37%. He will need it soon enough.

 **XXXX**

" _Last stop! Everyone out!"_

First Lieutenant Youji Itami calls for his recon troopers to disembark from their Type 60 APCs. As his recon troopers pour out and line up, Itami sees Sergeant Major Souichirou Kuwahara checking each and every member of the platoon. Itami also sees Sergeant Takeo Kurata checking on the rest of the company.

Itami's company is a quick ad hoc company. They have support of the Finnish Type 55 Marksman SPAAGs and the Israelis are moving in concert with the US Marines to secure Torrent's flank by seizing another hill and getting a company of Field Guns on it. For now, Itami commands a mix of recon, support, and available infantry troopers with enough Type 60s and Type 73s to get them to Torrent.

" _Sir!"_ Itami turns to his radio operator, " _The US 89th Armored Battalion is on the move to cut off the flow of enemy reinforcements and SDF Companies A and C of the 105th Mechanized Infantry Regiment are on their way to give use support. Time until arrival is 12 mikes."_

"Artillery support?" Itami inquires immediately. His ad hoc unit won't hold for long. Where the hell is the leading elements of the 11th Division? Shouldn't they have come through the gate by now?

" _Freshly arrived Artillery has been designated to support us and Torrent Company,"_ the radioman replies immediately. " _It's American artillery, a mix of Towed and SPGs. We have two companies of Paladins on call, callsigns Longarm and Gunny."_

"That's good news for today," Itami turns to his Sergeant Major, "All the troops ready Old Man?"

The oldest soldier there nods, " _Yes Lieutenant, we are good to go."_

"Kurata!" Itami turns to the other sergeant he can rely on.

" _All good Lieutenant!"_ the sergeant responds.

Itami nods and issues his orders, "Skirmishers up front, everyone else spread out, one meter spacing don't bunch up or line up! Stay close to the vehicles and check your power levels as regularly as you can. Keep an eye on your air supply and ammunition. Move out!"

The vehicles begin advancing as Itami's recon platoon moves up front to act as the vanguard skirmishers. The rest fall in near the vehicles keeping their spacing and giving the vehicles a bit more room to maneuver.

 **XXXX**

Several infiltrators charged Captain Ronalds and his command staff. Quickly drawing his two pistols, he easily dispatches the first soldier with a shot to the head. Then he spins around another man's spear thrust, bringing his elbow down on the back of the man's head and sending him tumbling to the ground. A third man catches two bullets through his chest plate. A fourth is swiftly kicked with a low sweeping kick that puts him on his back before a bullet splatters his brain in his helmet. A final attacker gets an elbow to the face for his attempt and he releases his sword to cradle his broken jaw before a shot each to both legs drops him.

The remaining enemies back up, but two are shot in the head anyways before the Torrent Company commander aims up and fires into the dragon rider above him.

The dragon roars as its rider falls from it. Before it can get up though, one of the men of the command staff rushes out and aims up before firing his M72 LAW. The explosion kills the dragon instantly, blowing it into two pieces, but out of the smoke and flame steps Captain Ronalds as he spins his newly loaded weapons in his hands.

The surviving enemy soldiers gulp collectively in nervous fright. Then they see the man that had been knocked to the ground begin to get up, but before he can orient himself, a M14's rifle stock puts him back on the ground and out cold.

The headquarter guards have arrived.

But the enemy isn't done yet. One man unleashes a battle cry, only for Ronalds to shot him in the head. A second man charges with sword and shield, only to lose an eye to a well placed round from the captain. Two others though use their comrade as cover to attack with spears and swords, but the captain only holsters his weapons and fights them man to men.

The first man attempts a ramming with his shield, big mistake as Ronalds jumps backwards. The man overextends and losses balance. His spear is then grabbed and yanked forward by Ronalds. The man, off balance, tumbles and falls.

The second man thrusts with his spear when Ronalds is clear of his ally. The captain of Torrent draws his combat knife in response, parrying the thrust. Then using the spear to push off, spins around and manages to slide his knife between the shoulder armor and helmet to stab the man in the neck.

As the man goes down, clutching at the knife that is buried in his neck, the first man gets back up. Before he can turn and engage Ronalds, the captain is on him. The two men hit the ground, rolling four times as they wrestle for dominance. Ronalds gets a good grip on the man's left leg and twists, hard.

The popping sound is followed by the man's immediate screams of pain. His left leg dislocated and possibly broken. Ronalds is up, pulling the man's sword from its sheath and pointing at the remaining enemy soldiers before him, including some new arrivals.

"Anyone else interested in a fight?"

Light dances off the shined sword as Ronalds' faceless appearance with his arm outstretched, covered in blood and soot, make him look less human and more like a faceless agent of death.

Someone, a guy with a lot of plumage, is.

With a wordless battlecry he charges Ronalds. The captain dodges and rolls from the first well honed swing. Not getting up from the ground, Ronalds kicks out and knocks the man's right leg from under him. Yet the man only falls to his knee and rolls over his own shoulder, evading Ronalds' follow up thrust.

The two men are up and circling. Then the blades meet in a metal clash of steel on steel. Ronalds pushes off, backing off and drawing one of his pistols. His opponent's eyes widen before there is a brief echoing report.

And an enemy orc falls dead before it can crush one of Ronald's men. A neat hole in the back of the head and a messy hole where the left eye used to be. Along with part of the left side of the face.

Another shot and another orc falls. A literal in one ear and out the other. Even if it isn't dead, it just lost all hearing and balance. Of course that being less an issue when a shotgun wielding cook appears and removes the head at the neck for good measure.

Ronalds is then engaged by the enemy commander once more. But this time, the man uses his shield in an attempt to cave in or at least strike Ronald's in the head. At the same time, the man is preparing to turn and carve up the captain with his sword.

The captain counters by letting his armored vambrace deflect the sword attack and uses his own sword to parry the shield strike, though he ends up losing his hold on the sword.

It doesn't matter.

A quick choke hold is applied before his opponent can turn around and recover and with a painful yank and pop, dislocates his opponent's arm before pushing him forward and kicking out to break the back of the man's right knee.

With a howl of pain, the enemy commander hits the ground incapable of further combat.

Not that it matters. Lieutenant Itami is charging through the enemy with his men. The appearance of the SDF reinforcements breaks up any further attacks. The vehicles provide heavy fire support, clearing the sky and forward positions. Artillery slams into the areas beyond, cratering the landscape and bowling over enemies. Bits of men and beast and monster fly.

Itami fires two bursts from his Type 64 Rifle and then walks over to Captain Ronalds.

" _I see why they call you Rex, sir,"_ Itami salutes, his rifle raised up and resting against his shoulder, " _Lieutenant Youji Itami reporting sir."_

Returning the salute as he returns his pistol to its holster, but not before reloading it, Rex just sighs, "Sometimes I wish they didn't."

Both men have a good laugh.

 **XXXX**

Rifle resting across his lap, Ryan let's out a relieved sigh. His perch in the tower has afforded him a grand view of the arrival of reinforcements and the encirclement of the enemy. Textbook fire and maneuver, anvil and hammer tactics.

Ryan can hear Seamus gathering up some prisoners, he thinks he hears Sergeant Paparelli down there as well. That crazy Italian had enlisted with the US Army right out of High School in his native Genoa so he could travel the world and send his money back to his family. Now he's traveling worlds and keeping the men and women of Torrent Company happy with his Italian cooking.

"Which means things must have been bad if the Head Cook is out here, sheesh," Ryan mutters as he watches two Reapers fly by overhead and drop a payload of small bombs.

The explosions are definitely worth a philosophical debate about beauty and violence.

Ryan yawns then. He's tired. He had also been trying to take a nap earlier. Now, there's all of this.

"What a rude enemy," Ryan yawns again, "Couldn't they… -yawn-... have… -yawn-... at least… snarfer... called before attacking?"

And he's completely passed out, his eyes closing before he finishes speaking and not realizing he's let slip on a verbal tic.

 **XXXX**

"Look at that Lieutenant Itami," Captain Ronalds smiles at the map in the Command Hab. "While we aren't encircling the main force, it's a nice bag of gifts and fresh intelligence either way."

Itami nods. His and Rex's helmets rest before them, up turned for a quick put on. The Nipponese officer's eyes glued to the giant screen showing the map of the area and the positions of both sides elements. The otaku has to admit, the Americans know how to throw their money around when it strikes them.

Especially with how it is feeding his inner nerd.

Right now, he can see the enemy may force making for nearby passes and bridges. They are effectively withdrawing and ceding complete control of the Alnus Hill area to the Allies. A few drones go out to confirm and keep them running. Yet, the battle is effectively won for today.

Thus, for now, the potential Second Battle of Ginza is averted with the Second Battle of Gate Hill.

Which is good. Although it won't get him back home to any conventions soon, the little girl who lost her parents appears in his mind's eye and he unconsciously releases a fist he hadn't realized he had made.

"Get used to it El-Tee," a Specialist at a computer looks up to him as Itami rubs his hand, "You'll likely be doing it a lot before this is over."

Nodding to the man, "Thank you, I'll take your word for it." Itami shifts uncomfortably. This is one of the reasons he didn't like being this responsible. His eyes go back to the screen and the enemy's isolated and encircled elements are being picked off at leisure, often with artillery fire.

"What's the casualty count for today?" Rex orders next, curious if they were so lucky as they were on the C-Day when they lost no one killed, wounded, or missing and there hadn't even been any accidents either.

Best of all, no friendly fire for once.

"All expedition elements are checking in and reporting zero dead and missing," another Specialist reported from her station, sighing with relief, "Yet again."

"That's good to hear," Ronalds slaps Itami on the shoulder, but men glad that for once in their modern warfare history, no one would be heading home in a body bag.

" _Our company has sustain over 60 percent wounded though,"_ Ronalds 2iC, First Lieutenant Jerry Mapleton, reports from his position in the field as he appears on a smaller screen to the side of the main screen, " _We can expect more than that by the time the final tally is made Captain Ronalds."_

Nodding, "I'm well aware Lieutenant," tapping a tabletop interactive plot screen, before a Three Dimensional representation of Torrent Company's position appears indicating the whereabouts of the entire company and their condition, "We got a lot of Yellow and Orange lights all over the place," then he notices one very lone lime colored dot in a tower with no one around it, "Someone get Corporal Ryan, he appears to be injured in some way."

Itami looks at the holo representation as it grows larger to show virtually no one anywhere near that spot and then he sees where his men are located, "I'll send Sergeant Major Kuwahara and two platoons to secure the spot and retrieve the corporal immediately captain."

Turning to smile at the man, "Thank you, saves me trouble," then turning back, "Huh? I wonder if he fell asleep?"

 **XXXX**

When the 50 something year old sergeant major finally reaches the top of the ladder into the tower, there he finds Corporal Ryan has indeed fallen asleep.

The older man merely shakes his head and finishes climbing into the tower post. Checking the area around him, he can see that the corporal must have been busy. Lifting his face plate and sighting through his own binoculars, he can see some enemies that the corporal was likely to have killed. Given the number of empty brass cases, it must have been one heck of a shooting gallery. He'll have to check the corporal's feed and see if he can't take a copy back to be used as training film for the SDF.

"Corporal Ryan," he reaches out and gently shakes the American soldier, "Corporal Ryan," he repeats when he gets only snoring. Again, he shakes the corporal and again, he reminds silent save for his snoring.

Frowning, Kuwahara checks the corporal's bio monitor. He's surprised to see a serious injury on the corporal's ankle. Pain was sufficient enough for the automated system to inject a dose of morphine. Twice.

"Little wonder he's asleep," Kuwahara calls down for a rope and a litter as the medic who was waiting at the bottom starts rapidly ascending to see what is wrong.

Re-entering and taking a look out at the field, Kuwahara guesses the corporal must have injured his ankle earlier and then started fighting on it. Getting up and then continuing to fight. He must have strained it significantly for the bio monitor to issue two doses of morphine.

"Tetsu Actual, Tetsu Alternative, I found Corporal Ryan," the medic enters the tower hut and moves to take care of the sleeping corporal, "He appears to have an ankle injury that is severe enough to warrant two autoinjections of Morphine. He's currently unconscious at this time and is receiving medical care before we evacuate him."

" _Copy that Tetsu Alternative. Man I hate saying codenames at times,"_ a pause and a voice in the background, " _Huh? That was broadcasted? Whoops! Sorry about that Old Man. How long before you can get him out of there?"_

Kicking some of the brass casings as he chuckles at his sometimes absent minded lieutenant, the old Sergeant Major begins picking up a few and noting with some surprise that they came from a M60 machine gun. He could see the scrapes from the belt that held them and there are pieces of disintegrating belts laying all over the place. The particular types are that most associated with the M60. There are also discarded ammunition magazines for an M14. Too few to have been more than one person, yet the ammo locker holding ammunition has been opened up and there is hardly any ammunition left in it.

" _He's completely out of ammunition Sergeant Major,"_ the medic suddenly reports, " _I can't find grenades or a spare magazine."_

"Truly a dedicated soldier," Kuwahara responds as he moves to help the medic prep the corporal for transport, "I heard he alone, through courage, daring, and leadership, enabled the doors to Nerima to be barred shut to the enemy."

The medic nodded, " _Yeah, I treated some of the wounded there,"_ then suddenly laughing a bit to himself that he cannot stop himself for a few good moments.

"What's so funny?" the old Sergeant Major lifts an eyebrow behind his faceplate.

Struggling for a few moments, the medic gets himself under control before turning to the older soldier, " _I just remembered he was seriously wounded in the Battle of Ginza too. I think he took a stab wound to his side and never noticed it until he passed out from blood loss later. Now here he is laid out because of an ankle injury."_

The medic broke back down into fits and giggles as he works. The old SDF sergeant only shakes his head. His shoulders bobs, though, up and down. He too finds that to be completely laughable.

" _Yo! Old Man! Waiting on a report here!"_

Startled by Itami's call, Kuwahara clears his throat before speaking, "Sorry Tetsu Actual, should have him prepped and in transit inside of 5 mikes and have him in the Medical Hab in another 5."

" _Well that's good to hear, but what was the hold up?"_

Holding up several casings, he can pick three out that are likely from Ryan's own supplies, "I was just going over the area and the number of spent casings. Looks like someone had an M60 up here, but I do not see the weapon in question. In addition, Corporal Ryan appears to be either completely out of ammunition or down to his last magazine," picking up the corporal's weapon and removing the magazine and clearing the chamber, Kuwahara is surprised to find only three rounds in the magazine and one in the chamber, "Correction, he was down to his last four rounds."

" _Isn't there an ammo locker there?"_

Kuwahara takes a look and to his surprise, the remaining magazines are for sniper rifles, "I'm finding only two belts of M60 ammunition and a full load of sniper ammo. It appears to be completely devoid of rifle ammunition."

" _That is a_ lot _of bullets sent down range."_

"Indeed sir," seeing a private come up the ladder and report the litter was ready, the Sergeant Major helps him grab the rope and pulley from the next locker to attach to the conveniently installed hooks and guides that were put there for this very purpose, "We're now setting up to lower the corporal back down to ground level. I'll check in once we have him on the ground."

" _Copy that Testu Alternative,"_ a pause, " _Just be careful. We just got word of some stragglers here and there."_

"Copy that Testu Actual," the medic indicates there isn't much more to be done. The sleeping corporal's ankle has been put into a splint to keep it immobilized. "Beginning procedures, talk to you soon sir."

" _Roger wilco."_

"Tell the others to stay sharp," Kuwahara informs the soldier assisting him, "We may have stragglers in our area."

" _Yes Sergeant Major,"_ and the man leans over to signal with hand signs.

Then the process of getting the American down soon begins.

 **XXXX**

 **Capital City Sadera, Sandera Empire**

 **Midday**

 **Senate Forum**

 **Three days since the Second Battle of Alnus**

The Senate Forum had been in heated debate for several hours now. Since it began early this morning. Now, with it being midday, the Emperor of the Falmarius Empire, Molt Sol Augustus, is considering breaking the bickering Senators up for lunch. Perhaps after a meal, they will be less likely to argue and howler at one another.

Plus he can use the time to come up with a plan.

But, first, they would need to hear out the senior surviving Praetors from the battle.

Surprisingly, only one man enters. Even more surprising is the markings of his rank and post. He is a middle ranked _Armicustos_. This is the senior surviving _Praetor_? The battle must have truly gone so horribly wrong if this man is before him and the Senate.

And when the formalities are done, the battle _had_ gone horribly wrong.

As the Armicustos began his report, it didn't seem all that different. He had been at the briefing from some survivors who had gone through the mysterious gate on Alnus hill and had come back. He had heard that they reported a city of immeasurable size, filled with buildings and wide walkways that stood high. Some of the buildings seemed to reach for the heavens. Made of towering metal and glass, there were still more familiar buildings of reasonable and respectable height of brick and mortar as well.

He had heard the briefing from the survivors of the garrison that had also been destroyed in a day long battle with the invaders. That the enemy used some kind of strange magic and could not be closed with with all of their might. That a much larger force was needed to make the breakthrough and recapture the hill, thus his legion and others had been dispatched.

This was not new to the Senate nor the Emperor. They had be well aware for some time. The Armicustos though reported that defensive construction hadn't begun yet, even though the Senate and the Emperor had both ordered it and provided resources. As such, the garrison soldiers had remained normally encamped, though they had taken precautions nonetheless and prepared wooden strongpoints in the event of an enemy attack.

And when that enemy attack came, it came at night and filled the night with light. As bright as day. With great beasts of metal and long and short snorts that spat flame and explosions filled the world. At first, the enemy appeared only to be armed with some sort of new crossbow and scopios. Instead, they were some kind of magical devices.

Which, unfortunately, was only learned the hard way by the army charged with recapturing Alnus Hill and the mysterious gate upon it.

When light and flame appeared, men died with holes in their bodies. Great explosions tore through ranks and bowled others over when the sky itself exploded. Great streams of lights crisscrossed the battleground. Wherever they went, men and beast fell dead. Strange ghosts that were conjured chased dragons high in the sky and no matter of trick or maneuver save for dropping fast behind hills and trees seemed to fool them.

Metal appeared from thin air, scattering across the fields and scything through men like they were wheat. Through metal, cloth, skin, flesh, and bone.

The man reported their only near success had been a well positioned fort that had one overlooked blind spot. The forces arrayed had managed to breach its walls and enter it. Though the whole way was heavily contested.

When asked about the fort, the response was shocking.

A fort of instant buildings, walls, and towers of metal. There were long strings of metal wire with razor sharp small blades and pointed small prongs that cut flesh and caught cloth. Trenches had been dug and wood used to make strongpoints as well as a strong solid grey rock-like material.

The enemy then lived in this instant fort with horseless carriages of forged metal carrying them about when they left for their main encampment.

Despite everything, they managed to use that one blind spot to successfully surprise their opponent and nearly overrun him at that one fort.

Unfortunately, the defenders fought back hard and skillfully. They used some strange white birds that flew overhead and dropped some sort of metal casks that exploded about the soldiers assaulting the fort. They also had that flame and lines of light. They also had something else that left thin white trails in the sky of burned smoke. Though the Dragon Riders had held them at bay or prevented them from making a more concerted effort to attack the soldiers on the ground.

Reports filed back about not only men, but women making up the garrison. They all fought as though they were a Cohort themselves. These were professional soldiers, well trained and disciplined and very skilled at fighting. Even as men entered their trenches and fort, they fought with their strange weapons in hand to hand. They drew knives or turned their long weapons into some kind of spear. They fought with fist and foot and knew how to wrestle as well as used their own style of grappling and throws. They grabbed shovels and clubbed men dead or beat them senseless with whatever their hands could grab.

When asked of their appearance, the response was 'Green People.' For that is the color of their clothes and armor. Green and Dark Green, like a forest and field meet. The only other colors were patches on their upper arms or what trimmed their contours. Some had more notable designed helmets with prongs sticking up from the back. All had used a closed helmet that had no discernable means of air or sight. Yet they were passing strange things around to one another and then put them into their armor, generally the large packs on their backs.

The ones at the fort used a blue color to designate them. There were nearly 300 enemies there. Some of the leaders had more identifiable markings. A typical enemy had no color on his shoulder.

When asked about that strange remarked, the Armicustos responded he was about to explain.

The enemy common soldiers had no markings on their shoulders. Only the standard markings and colors that everyone had. But those higher up had small stripes that would appear on their shoulders of a blue color. After three blue stripes, the color became a blue stripe with a green stripe of the shade of an apple. Then it was alternating stripes of blue and that apple green for another three ranks. Then it was a solid yellow band. After that blue stripes on a yellow band. That was for two ranks before it turned into a red band with blue stripes for three ranks.

The known last one appeared to be the commander of the fort. A man with two strange small black objects on his belt. A man with deadly precision, calm thought, and formidable skill that he singlehandedly took out a dozen men by himself in just as many steps. A man not fazed when a dragon was killed in a ball fire just above him. He even found time, when fighting with a Centurion, to defend his men from surprise attacks from behind.

He was not the only one to stand out. One man, seen regularly running through the trenches, passing things out, had fought hard and was only nearly defeated when one of the fort's exterior strongpoints had nearly been taken. A troll had managed to get its hands on him and was preparing to kill him when one of the soldier women appeared and killed the troll instead. The man was dropped and appeared injured enough to require attention, but he still was able to be carried by the woman to a tower when he could not be dislodged and the woman would allow no one near the base of the tower to destroy it.

"Eventually enemy reinforcements arrived and the few survivors of the breach managed to escape somehow," the Armicustos shook his head in disbelief, "Their numbers had swelled to rival our own and they were able to maneuver faster than us. While most of us escaped, many others were encircled and there was nothing we could do. We had lost all of our leaders to their attacks from beyond the horizon and our supplies were nearly exhausted as were the surviving men. Our wounded piling up faster than our doctors and healers could work. Armor and weapons, forged with some of the greatest talent and materials, ruined completely beyond repair. The enemy continued to harry us. Their strange weapons make a deep Pow-Pow-Pow sound, almost like deluded thunder, if such a thing is possible, while others were the sound of thunder. I heard sounds of cloth being torn through the air and not a soul near. Some made a definite sound. A sound I cannot describe, yet I was reminded of saws used to cut lumber for some reason. Others had a more muted sound, but I can scarcely say what. I believe distance was a factor there. And that is the conclusion of my report."

"I see," Emperor Molt speaks after a few long moments of silence, "That is most distressing. But you did well to bring the living back. We shall pray that many who are wounded, stay among the living. You may go and rest before you rejoin your Legion. You all will be withdrawn and given time to rest and recover from your losses, but I fear neither you nor the Empire will ever fully recover from our losses in that battle."

"Thank you Your Imperial Majesty," and the Armicustos is lead out by members of the guard. The man is not to blame. Apparently, everyone had seriously underestimated the threat. Even himself and that worries Molt greatly.

"Talk about an unmitigated disaster," the Emperor pinches the bridge of his nose, "To think that an enemy so formidable has appeared before us. But it is an enemy we shall have to deal with immediately."

Suddenly, Marquess Casel stands up and walks to the center of the forum. Once there, he immediately begins speaking, addressing the matter. He is to the point, though. Very much so.

"It was an embarrassment, Your Majesty," the man is dressed in an orange toga over a creme-colored tunic with purple laena. He has a small circlet with a small jewel hanging down between his eyes around his head. He has a particularly long face with a long nose and short cut eyes. His short brown hair is spiked up and back. "We have nearly lost 60% of the Empire's military might. What would you have us do?"

At those words, various senators began talking to one another, each indicating some concern or another. The loss of so many men in so little time is virtually unheard of! With what they have left on border guard elsewhere, the capital itself is left wide open.

"How would you guide the state?" the Marquess Casel challenges.

The Emperor, upon his throne waits a moment as he chooses his words. There is some good reasons for the challenge. Yet he has a plan. He just needs to implement it.

In a tired and exhausted tone, the Emperor Molt speaks, "Marquess Casel, think how the people must feel?" And Molt watches as his words catch the senator off guard as he leans to cover his face with his left hand, "It is true that our latest loses have cost us our military advantage, to say nothing of the heartbreak the families of the lost men and followers must be feeling right now. They worry that vassals of our state and others may revolt and attack the Imperial Capital itself."

Marquess Casel changes his look as he hears the Emperor speaking and wonders what the man is saying.

"How pathetic," Emperor Molt states as he removes his hand from his face, surprising Marquess Casel who makes a small sound at being surprised, and begins to exert energy into his voice, "Every time our Empire is in danger, the Emperor, the Senate, and the people become one to confront the danger, and bring about even _more_ progress than the prior. No war is won without losses. So therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent losses," the emperor shifts his head as he closes his blue eyes in contemplation, "To think another nation dares to surround the Imperial Capital…" suddenly straightening up and looking the gathered men with a cool confidence, "I trust that none of you will waste time in court."

The emperor's word put both a mixture of some confidence and of some uneasy confidence as the senators begin to talk to one another.

Marquess Casel, though, doesn't take well to it, "To pass over all responsibility…"

Suddenly, another, much older senator with a wooden cane steps forward, speaking as he does so, "But what shall we do now?"

Everyone turns to see one of the oldest senators as he stops just short of Marquess Casel. He is dressed in a dark blue overcoat and has a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck that trails all the way done near the edge of his coat. On his aged head is white hair that is long and swept cleanly back down his back. Wrapped around his forehead is a white bandage and he is slightly hunched over not only from old age, but also from the fact that he had gone to see the reconquest of Alnus Hill and was also barely able to escape.

"The army we sent before was destroyed in just two days," the old senator states, "Along with the forces we sent through the gate previously and the original garrison. And now the gate still remains captured, the enemy is, even now attempting to fortify their positions on this side."

 **XXXX**

Back on Alnus Hill, forces of the Expedition are doing just that. Walls thick and powerful are under construction, the first such massive undertaking in nearly a century to build an actual fortress. At other locations, strong forts begin to give rise, not just mere bunkers and pillboxes connected by trenches, but honest star forts being positioned to maximize fire coverage and provide mutual support.

Airstrips are also being constructed. The frenzied construction has already seen the E/A-12A Scorpion and some of the few remaining A-10 Thunderbolt II Attacker arrive and be placed into temporary shelters as their hangers are completed. F-5E Tiger IIs also sit on the runways at the other end with OV-1G Gohawks and OV-12D Broncos. Facilities for larger and more powerful aircraft are also being completed even as the helicopter areas near completion first alongside the Jump Pads for the AV-8D Harriers and Harrier III FGR1 with several American, Japanese, Spanish, and British Harriers already parked and ready for their first break in flights.

Artillery is now being emplaced and pre-sighted with a plan for a much more powerful weapon to arrive.

 **XXXX**

Molt leans back as the man continues speaking, "Of course we attempted to take the hill back as well," he holds up a hand and then suddenly clenches his fist, "But the enemies in the distance…" he stops momentarily as he recalls that unique sound those weapons made. The flashes of when they were used. The strange smell on the wind. And the lights that tore into men. "I have never seen such sorcery!"

"We ought to fight them!" someone suddenly shouts from the speaker's right and everyone turns to see a bald headed genera stand up. Everyone knew he was also a senator. Many commanders are senators after all.

"If we do not have enough men, we only need to recruit them from our tributaries," then holding a fist outstretched, "Then attack the other side of the gate once more!"

Suddenly a younger senator from the opposite side shoots up to his feet and starts yelling back, "What good will brute force alone do!? It will be another Godasen!"

And then suddenly, once more, the entire senate descends into a shouting match over what must be done. Two distinct factions appear and bicker over what to do. Many shout for further conflict and just as many shout for the opposite. A number of other senators remain quiet, judging the matter and trying to make sense of their colleagues shouting match, again.

Then, suddenly, Emperor Molt lifts his right arm and silence just as suddenly descends upon the forum. Clad in his richly made purple robes embroidered with gold trim and a white center that stretches from his neck to his hem. His white and red cape sits neatly on his shoulders. His golden crown nearly lost in his golden blond hair. A silver ring sits on his right hand. Above and behind his throne is the red and purple banner with the golden seal of his empire on it. Two small purple banners sit to either side of his bronze throne with purple cloth covered cushioning. Two guards stand further away from the Emperor, to give him space, yet be close enough to shelter him from harm if need be. The steps that lead down to the forum floor are wider than those for the senators. Light comes through a special system to keep his place alight even during stormy days and moonless nights.

Once he has all attention, he speaks in an even tone that makes it clear he has reached a decision, yet in its softness, carries great weight, "I do not wish to sit idly by," he waits a moment, "Therefore we must fight."

All of the senators are shocked by the announcement. But then the emperor further shocks them.

"Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states!" he orders as he moves his head to address both sides of the argument, "Ask for help in defending the continent from these men and women from another world."

Then he suddenly straightens up before standing, striking a pose to ensure he can gather all to him, "We will lead the Allied Army of Godu Rino Gwaban in an attack on Alnus Hill!"

The desired effect has happened. Both sides begin to cheer Emperor Molt. Several senators chant his name and others give praise to him. Both sides agree to come together.

But Marquess Casel is not so easily mollified and steps forward, though with his head bowed, knowing that he is still defeated, "Your Majesty," then he looks the emperor right in the eyes, "it will be a bloodbath."

With a hand on his hip, the emperor only smirks cockily.

For that is the plan.

 **XXXX**

 **River Objective Baker**

 **1223 hours Local Alus Time**

 **Day 128**

"Captain," Itami can't help, but whine a bit, "When they said they were giving us a soft target, did they overlook the local bandits and militia in saying that?"

Ronalds, next to Itami and sheltering behind the same tree as arrows thunked on the other side, "If they did, they must have forgotten about those regulars still there too."

One humvee was already on fire and another crushed beneath a boulder that had landed on it. The good news, no one was killed when both vehicles were lost. The bad news, is that the wounded troopers from both were pinned down 70 meters in front of the rest of their forces and until they could get some more armor up, they couldn't reach the wounded soldiers.

So far, Torrent had taken only a dozen casualties in the last two hours. All of them wounded, thanks to the fact that all of the troopers are wearing armor protection. That and their enemies had just as much difficulty shooting an arrow or crossbow bolt at them as Torrent is shooting back at them with rifles.

Itami and his recon platoon? Not so much good luck.

Already half of Itami's men have been evacuated due to battlefield wounds. All of the SDF man's vehicles, except his two Type 89s, were destroyed or currently bogged down in some soft terrain and needing extraction via recovery vehicles. The same problem bedeviling Torrent's vehicles as well.

The sound of a BMG firing causes both men to turn to see that a crew had finally been able to find a good place to set up and now had the enemy pinning the trapped soldiers under fire. Now, they just might be able to extract them. If they could get some help to do so.

That help finally arrives an hour later in the form of two squadrons of AAV-7s and the United States Marine Corps along with a platoon of tanks from the Corps.

With the help of the Marines fording the river under cover from their tanks, Torrent and the JSDF Recon Troopers are able to reach the trapped soldiers and extract them. At the same time, a second arrival of reinforcements, including two bridging tanks and several ARVs, appear and now the soldiers from another world are on the attack once more.

 **XXXX**

 **Enroute back to FOB Alnus**

 **2132 hours, Alnus Hill Local Time**

 **Day 129**

Itami yawns as he puts his helmet on the rack above him. He then stretches a bit inside the tight confines of a converted commercial truck being used to ferry troops to and from the battlefields and various outposts and main base as a mobile hab block. Still, despite a lot of space, it's like anything else military, crammed full of stuff.

The battle to take River Objective Baker had turned into one hell of a fubar. Torrent Company was already depleted of strength due to the difficulty of getting the needed soldiers specially trained and equipped. To say nothing of the fact that living in fully enclosed and armored hazard suits originally meant for the Nuclear Battlefronts of World War Three and living inside of mobile habitats converted from NASA Mars Mission designs and in forts of instant steel walls and towers meant that all soldiers had to pass a special mental exam and that further slowed the process of replacements. As such, Torrent Company just might have 35-40% of its strength left and that is to say nothing of his now crushed recon unit.

Itami could _barely_ form a squad and a half around his two AFVs.

And he _lost_ all of his other vehicles either destroyed or stuck in maintenance until they can be thoroughly cleaned and repaired.

With a sigh, he turns to the other command officer in the trailer.

Captain Ronalds is going over his map currently, his own helmet hanging on his rack. Though, he often has to push Corporal Ryan's hand out his face as the man is in the sleeping rack above the officer. The corporal he knows rarely sleeps face down. So he must be tired or the medics gave him another dose of morphine earlier for his strained ankle the man was lucky he still has use of.

Permanently torn ankle muscles would ruin many a good job opportunity in civilian life and end his military career outright.

Itami moves over and manages to turn the corporal onto his back and the man just snores on. Even as they hit a pretty hard bump. One made by an artillery piece four days ago.

"I don't know how some guys can sleep through this," Itami states as he leans against Ryan's rack and looks down the lines of racks to see many forms sleeping peacefully. "Makes me envious though."

"Agreed," Ronalds doesn't look up from his map as he reads an update on a tablet, "Good news is, that they expect to capture a portion of a nearby lake that River Objective Baker is attached to. Water should be deep enough for a gunboat or two."

Itami nods, "That will defend our flank, correct?"

"Pretty much and include a source of fresh water," then Ronalds frowns, "But it is also overstretching our lines so much that there will be a no man's land between them and the main fortifications."

"What about the locals?" Itami doesn't want to be inconvenient to anyone. Really, this war is someone's idea of a big inconvenience for a lot of folks.

"Most are actually happy that we're clearing out the bandits and some are happy just to have some regular military presence," Ronalds shakes his head, "Despite being some kind of important place, the local powers that be haven't been particularly active the further it gets from the trade routes."

"That's just wrong," Itami states with a nod and almost topples over as the truck hits another hole in the road, shaking the trailer as well.

 **XXXX**

 **Outpost Zebra**

 **1107 hours, Alnus Standard Time**

 **Day 398**

The men and women of Outpost Zebra have one of the most lonely positions in the entire network. Made entirely out of trenches and wooden redoubts surrounded by wooden fences and other obstacles, Outpost Zebra is an expendable position. It is also position so far forward that the defenses were largely deterrents for any bandits that got it in their empty, thick skulls to try and attack the Allied position.

Since the Second Battle of Gate Hill, there had been barely any action other than the occasional bandit and brush with an enemy patrol. Some probes here and there and as well as some clever recon by enemy dragon scouts, but not a whole lot of action in general.

Everything has been quiet. Like the war is over. Though everyone knows that isn't true.

It's just that the other side has received such a beating, they are likely recovering their losses and preparing for another attack. Though, during that time, the Expedition has been growing and growing. What was a few regiments worth of soldiers has since swelled to have entire divisions.

This included soldiers from other countries than were originally among the first to enter. Among these were Canadian Armed Forces units such as the recently fully established 1st Canadian Division, the newly formed Québécois Division, the 1st Royal Canadian Armored Division, 2nd Canadian Airborne Division, and elements of the Canadian Special Forces, among other units sent in.

The Canadians were one of many forces to arrive and so far, only the leading elements had actually arrived, like the Royal 22e Régiment of the Québécois Division. The divisional status is as much administrative for the Canadians as much as operational.

And they weren't the only ones to do so, as additional forces from other countries had arrived, though in reality, the stated designations didn't match up with the actual units deployed.

But what did the men and women of Outpost Zebra care?

They were out here, enjoying what was essentially paid vacation, babysitting some people whose job it was to take soil samples, plant samples, and a few other samples.

For the last four months things have been very quiet. Not even an enemy scout or deserter or even a fleeing refugee or something to take note of. Not that they weren't trying, but seriously, you can only look at the same patch of real estate so many times before it starts to blur to the soldiers. With no enemy action, there was that feeling of peace and it filled the soldiers with some concern.

Thus, when the lookouts spotted a massive troop concentration heading their way, they quickly began the process of packing up and moving out.

Already, skirmishers and scouts are testing the outpost's defensive line. All important documents and equipment are already packed up, save for a single radio and its transmission tower with a small generator hooked up to both. The outpost commander is already recalling the last of his guards and defenders. The plan is to retrograde out and make a run for the main defense line.

The defense and operation of Outpost Zebra is the custody of Zouves Company. Their green armored hazard combat suits have red lower legs and blue forearms. Formed largely of New Yorkers and Pennsylvanians, the unit is named for the famous, elite Union Zouves Regiments of the American Civil War. They also wore yellow tassels attached to their helmets to further distinguish themselves.

Out here in Fantasyland, breaks with regulations could be courted in a few ways.

As the remaining troops pull back and begin to pack up to leave, the commander is in communications with Alnus Hill FOB.

" _Confirm,"_ the company commander replies as he observes the main enemy force, the occasional gunfire indicating that the enemy is still close, " _Negative. This force is wearing entirely different armor and colors. Negative on that. No eyes on their flags yet. Copy that. Yes, I can confirm visually at least one, possibly two divisions with more further back. Yes, I- Hold on,"_ the officer zooms in with his binoculars as another man uses more powerful field glasses.

What the two see, shock them. It's an entirely new army alright. Though they can spot Imperial forces leading them. An initial First Contact had nearly been fatal for the pickets. The four soldiers would live, but they had left on the first Humvee over an hour ago. Since then, the enemy's numbers have swelled as Zouves Company has been coordinating with the FOB to determine who they were up against and how many.

But now, they can see them alright. At least four divisions, possibly five divisions. A force of two corps. What's worse is that they can see _another_ uniform color. And there, in the distance, they can see the approach of possibly a third unknown group.

Maybe as many as three corps. An entire army heading in their direction.

" _Blue Leader be advised,"_ the Zouves commander swallows hard before continuing on, " _Eyes on possible army sized force. I repeat, possibly six or more divisional size forces heading towards the Alnus Gate."_

" _Blue Leader copies solid, get out of there Zouves Actual! You'll be encircled otherwise."_

" _Zouves Actual confirms, oscar mike in ten,"_ and with that, and rapidly approaching enemy reinforcements, the remaining Zouves breakdown the last of their heavy gear and abandon Outpost Zebra.

The empty outpost is quickly overrun minutes later. The soldiers and scouts find their enemy simply gone. The structures are left intact and could be used to understand their enemy.

Forty seconds later, the scuttling charges detonate, destroying the critical points of the outpost and badly damaging the rest of it.

Over 90 enemy soldiers are killed or wounded in the explosions and fire.

 **XXXX**

 **Alnus Hill FOB**

 **Central Forward Complex**

 **Torrent Company Habitat**

 **1734 hours, Alnus Hill Standard Time**

 **Day 398**

"Did you hear what the Zouves saw before leaving Outpost Zebra?"

"Yeah man, I did."

"A whole fucking army heading our way."

"Two Recon Teams from the SDF ran into another prong about 1300 hours too."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Took a bit of a beating in an encounter with their skirmishers, but they all made it out alright. For the most part."

"Good to hear. It takes too damn long to get replacements."

"Tell me about it. They actually gave what is left of 4th Platoon over to Corporal Ryan."

"Geez! I hope Ryan can handle it. Not doubting his fighting ability, but he's still only a year in uniform, right?"

"I think he is or close to it, but I agree. Still, he can still command a defense line at least. If he's poor on attack, he makes up for it on defense."

"Good enough for now."

"Yeah. Hey you got any smokes?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone wants a smoke! But until they're told it won't blow up the habitats, we ain't getting any."

"Dammit."

"Again. Tell me about it."

Steven Ryan doesn't blame the two about wanting a smoke. He could go for something else other than gum right now himself. Unfortunately, Starbursts and Skittles are not high on the items to ship.

Still, it isn't like the Army forgot to send them some good things every couple of days. Fresh pies and apple cider from the States, baked in the good ole US of A and shipped to them still fresh and hot somehow, is helping to keep up morale.

And no one passes up the chance to drink their Northern and European counterparts good stuff either.

Right neighborly of the Canadians and Europeans to share.

Everyone knows it should be getting close to October or November. A time when a lot of US service personnel get some free time to see their families, even for just a few days. The good times when soldiers begin to relax and unwind as Christmas approaches. A time away from duty and combat.

But like so many enemies in recent decades, this new enemy and his friends aren't letting them enjoy a peaceful end of the year again. They already missed last year, being stuck in this new world, living off a damn single corridor get their supplies through. Command did its best for them all, but it ain't the same as being able to call home at any time of the day and night.

Then again, the terrorists back home aren't either being nice either. Always raising some kind of fuss and racket. Body counts are still being counted in the Middle East, though in more recent years, that's really started to taper off. After all, they've been at it for almost 20 years now, International involvement aside. Things are bound to get quiet after a while.

Sure, America's usual line up of haters in the world are still causing a ruckus themselves. The same with the ones complaining about the Europeans, specifically Western Europeans. Which now includes Poland and Ukraine and Finland.

Go figure, right?

North Korea has actually been, thankfully, quiet right now. This whole new mess has actually surprised them and made them go unusually silent.

Not that Ryan has anything against Koreans since he has a cousin-in-law who is Korean. It's just… Well… Just North Korean leaders, but that's just because they call America the enemy and have attacked Americans and South Koreans in the past, justifying him calling them the enemy.

And not because his cousin and his cousin's then not quite realized future wife were almost killed.

Well… It had some bearing, but not a lot.

Sadly, he has to lump the average citizen into the category too. All because the North Korean leadership can't get with the times or loosen their hold on things to allow peace and prosperity to arrive in North Korea.

Heck, if North Korea would knock it off, the US Forces-Korea would have already left, no doubt to the joy of many of the South Koreans.

But what can be done with politics?

"Hey Ryan!" the brownish-blond haired man looks up and is surprised to Lieutenant Itami walking over with Sergeant Kurota, "Got something you might be interested in."

The corporal merely raises a stark blond eyebrow, but then Itami and Kurota, smiling like new fathers, produce an item that makes Ryan go still.

"No fucking way," the corporal hesitantly reaches out, almost afraid it will disappear. "That… That… Wow…"

The two Nipponese men smile wider before handing it over. A First Edition _**Star Elf Dragoons**_ Manga. Two of them actually. Written and produced in the USA, it is America's giant kick into the Manga field and onto what is predominantly Japanese territory.

Written by the Corporal Steven Grey Ryan himself no more than three years ago.

He wrote it for his love of wanting to put America on the Manga Map and also because he wanted too. Steven Ryan may not act like it, but he's a junkie when it comes to Anime, Manga, and Videogames. Not as bad as the Jeitei loot and sergeant, but he's still crazy about it. One of the reasons he was in Tokyo that day was for the big convention.

But here was his Manga, translated into Japanese and if he isn't mistaken…

"A best seller," Youji Itami sits down next to the American. "After someone found out that you started writing a Manga, some people bought it and from there, it exploded off the shelves in North America."

"No way…" Steven Ryan looks at the lieutenant in surprise. "It barely sold in its first year, though it has been gaining traction over the last couple of years," the corporal shifts a bit embarrassed.

Takeo Kurata also sits down, though he's careful of the corporal's splinted leg, some locals who were hunting had set a snare and gotten Ryan instead, before he settles his weight at the American's assurance, "Someone over in America brought a few copies back to Nihon and well…" the sergeant blushes a bit before taking a pen out and holding both it and his own First Edition copies before the startled author, "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

The shout causes a number of heads to turn to the trio. His face flushing, Steven Ryan takes the six copies and the pen. Surprisingly, not only is there English and Japanese, but also Spanish, Portuguese, French, and Korean. All First Editions. Kurota is a major fan apparently.

Still, Steven Ryan signs Takeo Kurata's copies, even adding in a few good words and, for added measure, his thumbprint which sends the Jeitei sergeant over the moon and back.

"You're totally awesome man!" Takeo Kurata holds his manga to his chest like his first born. Both Youji Itami and Steven Ryan share a nervous, if humored chuckle together.

"Wait a second?" Steven Ryan finally realizes something, "How did you guys know it was me?"

The two men chuckle, before the officer shows that his picture has been added to the inside of the back cover. There he is, clad in uniform and with his awards from the Battle of Ginza pinned, showing just who wrote the Manga.

"Oh," and suddenly realizes that Youji Itami has a few as well and the man in question chuckles weakly before the junior soldier offers to sign them.

"Thank you Corporal Ryan," Youji Itami says as the last one is signed. Much to Steven Ryan's surprise, the officer has not only the same ones as Takeo Kurata, though the original first edition English versions are missing the picture of himself at the end, but the man also has ones in two Chinese dialects, Indian, Vietnamese, and surprisingly… Russian and Ukrainian. "I know a few people and they will be thrilled to received these once we get clearance."

Explains that difference.

"Not a problem sir, but definitely a new experience," there's a cheesy grin now on Steven Ryan's face. His dark blue eyes are lit up in joy at seeing his work becoming so well known and loved. That would also explain why his publisher was riding his ass so much to get the next books done and turned in before his deployment and keeps riding him even during his down time here. That woman also forgot to mention why his earnings had suddenly jumped, though he had guessed, he hopes she hasn't forgotten herself in some way.

"You don't know how jealous guys are going to be back home!" Takeo Kurata carefully shifts himself, so as not to disturb the American's injured leg, "When you're story arrived on our shores, it was minor, but then suddenly the story is so good, I heard they are talking about making a full on Anime of it!"

Steven Ryan who has just begun to enjoy some water, suddenly sprays it, off to the side thankfully, out of his mouth in surprise.

"AN ANIME?!" he shouts suddenly, "THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE AN ANIME OUT OF MY MANGA STORY?!"

And he regrets it as the whole company heard him shouting and now wants to know what all the ruckus is about.

In mere minutes, the shock is wearing off as the teasing and good natured ribbing begin.

"Oh boys and girls, we got ourselves a star writer in the ranks!"

"Hey man! When's the big party to celebrate!"

"Dang Corporal ain't there nothing you don't miss?"

"Ladies, better get him while he's still single!"

"Sign my bra corporal!"

"Forget the bra, sign here corporal!"

"I don't think I'll wash my hand ever again!"

And they just kept coming and coming. The good nature, tight knit fellowship of Torrent Company. The men and women that make up its ranks have only been together for a short time, yet they have managed to form a camaraderie that is rare to find in the regular units.

"A toast to the man who has a future out of this here Army!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

 **XXXX**

 **Command Center**

 **That same time**

"Damn," General Hazama mutters quietly beneath his breath. "An estimated 300,000 now?"

"Yes sir," his head of Intelligence reports, "From the size of the dust cloud and the numbers we counted thus far."

"And that's only for those heading straight at us," Brigadier General Bill Presley, commander of the 2nd Expeditionary Brigade states, "Not counting the main Imperial body other side of those mountains around us."

"And the bandits and other criminals that are being a nuisance," Brigadier General Christina Redwing, commanding the 1st Expeditionary Brigade, adds as she goes over the reports herself, "We need the 15th Expeditionary Brigade here yesterday."

"There is no 15th Expeditionary Brigade," an officer on General Presley's staff states, the man clearly there because of politics, given that he is the related to some people and knows others.

"She means we need more troops major," Presley growls at his man, indicating for him to use his damn head. "Fortunately, the Joint Chiefs were getting antsy and so we're getting an Army ACR and a Marine MEU, complete with air assets, some time in the next couple of days."

"At least their lead elements," Hazama folds his hands in front of his face in thought, "We're only at half strength I would feel comfortable with in this situation, but more units are being pushed through to reinforce us and we can expect to have two reinforced divisions by the time the main attack arrives with a regiment and a battalion in reserve."

"Not bad," Presley nods at that good news, "We should be a reinforced division or two in that same time or at least just the former. The 3rd and 4th Expeditionary Brigades have just finished their work ups and the leading elements of the 5th and 6th are already through."

"Plus we have the Observers with us," Redwing points out as she taps a control and a digital map appears, showing where the two Corps-size forces are currently situated.

As well as what appears to be a Brigade-size force attacking two Battalions of them.

"What the fuck?!" Hazama's chief of Intelligence steps back in surprise, "When the hell did that appear?"

"Those mines are probably not as blocked off as we were lead to believe," Redwing's own Intelligence chief frowns, "Either they were never blocked, only partially blocked, or we were misled or just misinformed."

"Why haven't we heard anything?" another officer speaks up and just then, the alarm comes in from the Communications Hab.

 **XXXX**

"Let's move Torrent!" Ronalds shouts as his company pours into the trenches and begins vicious close quarters combat with the enemy troops.

Torrent Company and Itami's Recon Platoon have the easy job. Take back the primary communication relay towers. There are only three up and a fourth under construction. Of that, only the still in work one and one of the others is still standing. One of the towers is toppled over into the next tower, halving that one at the midway point.

The guards and communications personnel are still alive. They are currently trapped inside their bunkers, firing out occasionally. The sheer number of bodies indicate that they must be low on ammunition. Fortunately, Torrent Company brought along six M117 APCs loaded with munitions and other supplies. Two more APCs are medical units here to get the wounded.

Itami encounters an enemy officer. Unlike the Roman-like Imperials thus far, this guy looks like an actual knight and has a raised middle section on his helmet, unlike the other knights. The guy also has more heraldry on him than the others.

Dodging a well practiced sword slash and a follow up shield thrust, Itami kicks out, knocking the shield arm wide and throwing his opponent off balance. Before he can take advantage, another enemy knight attacks him, this one only having an independent heraldry on his shield. A couple of wild swings and Itami brings his rifle up and gets off a couple of quick shots that send his opponent to the ground with a cry of pain that sounds too young to be here.

" _$ #(#)$!"_ Itami hears to his left and sees the enemy knight officer charging him and swinging his sword wildly a few times to get Itami to back away. Itami can guess the knight had shouted something along the lines of 'Bastard' as he charged. Yet, Itami is more shaken by the voice.

Dodging another combo attack, Itami simply slams bodily into his enemy with enough force that not only do both hit the ground, but his opponent's face guard pops open to reveal a boy. Itami figures he must be 15 or 16 years, perhaps younger. Explains why he's shorter too.

The boy struggles to get Itami off of him, but the Japanese officer isn't having a boy continue to fight. With a solid punch, the young boy's eyes dilate from Itami's blow to his helmet near the solar plexus. Then the otaku officer picks the boy up bodily and tosses him into three of his comrades, knocking all of them down.

Before they can even think about getting back up, big Sergeant Major Kuwahara is towering over them with two others. All four are out of the fight for good.

Meanwhile, Ronalds has slipped into being Captain Rex again. Charging in with two pistols in hand, he shoots any enemy dumb enough to come near him. He watches as one of Itami's men loses his rifle and then punches an enemy in the face. Unfortunately, the hit on the helmet is wrong and the man's wrist audibly breaks.

"AHHH!" he grips it as he backs off in pain.

His enemy doesn't give him a chance to get away or to draw another weapon. The knight brings his shield around and smashes the visor of the Recon Trooper. The armored section actually breaks from the impact and their is spider cracks on the inner face plate. Not that the recon man notices as he's knocked out cold from the hit.

The enemy knight brings his sword around for the kill, but Ronalds appears first and puts a round into the man's head. Moving over the incapacitated soldier, the captain of Torrent Company fires into the flank of an enemy group, killing four outright and wounding two others.

Another recon trooper charges forward, firing his rifle. He fires long bursts. Quickly his magazine is depleted and he quickly reloads, keeping the enemy from pincering the captain and the wounded man.

Someone lets off a M72 LAW that blasts back another small knot. Ronalds sees one of his men rush by to join the recon trooper. The two men holding a small foxhole against unseen enemies attempting to hit them with arrows and rocks from slings.

"MEDIC!" Ronalds calls out as he hurriedly reloads his weapons. Now that he has time, he will use it. Unfortunately, several enemies manage to get by the two soldiers and charge his position, intent on killing him.

Fortunately, Private First Class Margaret Anna Seamus, the ex-model, appears and she spears an enemy light infantryman, forcibly forcing him back as he crashes into and bowls over a pair of his own companions. The man coughs up blood as the woman's bayonet enters and sticks into him. The medieval armor not standing up to the industrial manufactured and sharpened blade.

With a single shot, Seamus clears the man from her weapon as other soldiers form on her, shoving back or killing their opponents, and with their captain safely behind them, begin to pour a withering volley into their enemy together as a single mind and body. The knights and their light infantry component fall backwards to the ground as bullets penetrate shields and armor to hit the men underneath the armor.

The bullets' passages can be seen as pieces of armor and metal fly and blood sprays or splashes from wounds or fatal shots. One man, falling to his knees hit, is pierced several more times as the bullets tear his armor open and scatter his blood and flesh across the ground behind him. Men and boys drop as puppets with their strings cut, but some go down in ways worthy of a Hollywood movie. Near them, their beasts fall dead as they are even less protected.

Several times, enemies got up to the line and several times they were hurled back. On four occasions, brutal close combat ensured before the telling effect of rifles over swords sent their enemy reeling. Then the volley goes on and on. Eventually, there are soon no more targets left.

The survivors throw away their weapons and surrender while a few others attempt to escape, only to find motorcycle recon troops chasing them down and forcing them to give up or die.

Once more, Itami's Recon Platoon and Torrent Company have secured a vital position. Once more called from their rest and once more victorious. Several soldiers even raise up the flag of United States Forces-Japan, showing the alliance of the two nations as the victorious soldiers shout and cheer their victory.

The Irish troops stumble out of their bunkers, feeling relieved to be alive and rescued. It had been pretty hairy and uncomfortably close for them. But now, they are safe.

As they stand around, shaking hands and taking a breath of relief, one of the Irish soldiers finds and with help, hefts back up their Irish Tricolor.

Together the soldiers of three nations enjoy their victory.

Even as the fighters cheer, the engineers and technical personnel get the last tower operational again. With that done, the radio operators reestablish contact with Command. In short minutes, every available artillery piece, vehicle, and launcher is sending tubed and rocket artillery fire at the enemy force. The attack is broken up along with a reinforcement element of at least brigade size.

If the cheers had been excited before, they are now positively jubilant now.

For another day has ended in victory for them.

 **XXXX**

 **A couple of days later...**

King Duran stops his horse and his guards also bring their horses to a stop. The one eyed king of Elbe looks out across the vast plains and rolling hills before him. He can just barely make out the enemy stronghold. Closer, but still at a great distance, is an enemy fort. A flash of light tellingly gives away that he is also under observation.

"A smart enemy," he mutters as he observes the enemy fort with his good eye before bringing up a telescope to see better.

He can make out more detail of the fort now. As the rumors said, it is made of metal. Strong supports can be seen on the exterior to help brace it. They are held by some sort of large mechanisms that appear to be anchored into the sides and the ground. Each support is also connected to one another via cross supports that are likewise, bolted into one another.

That would make taking them out extremely dangerous and hazardous.

The walls also have their ramparts actually recessed a little, yet he can just make out that the walls are not a vertical face, but are inclined to some degree in order to maximize defense and minimize an attacker's ability to seek cover beneath them. A clever little modification of a recent new idea that had been making the rounds among strategists.

The walls are also not round or just four walls to a point. It appears more like a pentagon. Each section almost tapering off to become a star. That would make a conventional attack extremely difficult and minimize their ability to simply break through. In addition, the point that he is facing is pointed right at him and the direction by which any attack would have to be mounted. That means a direct hit on the side would not be possible and the Allied Kingdoms soldiers would have to remain exposed far longer than anyone would like to get in and begin placing ladders or attempting to batter their way through the walls.

In addition, he can see the metal wire that is strung before the walls and the trenches on the other side of that wire between it and the walls. He can also see the towers on the external side, simple, skeleton things. He can also make out some sort of oddly colored stone fortifications and log barriers as well.

King Duran hmms to himself when he spots a patch of green inside the barriers and focuses there. He can just make out something, jutting up from a trench. The green grass gives it away. It almost looks like rabbit ears with balls on the end. If he had to actually guess, some sort of two piece telescopes that allow his enemy to see from the safety of his trench.

Others might call that cowardly, but he can see the good reasons behind it. An enemy commander can safely watch and determine where and when to place his strength best. That would allow to maximize his limited forces and no doubt direct archers and defense emplacements most ably.

"And no doubt that such telescopes are also on the walls and in the towers," Duran mutters to himself as he lowers his telescope.

Bringing up an armored hand, he rubs at his bearded chin in thought and contemplation.

There are large signs in the local language that can be easily seen and read. Also some type of poles with strange bells hanging from them at odd angles. No doubt a warning system against infiltrators or perhaps a magical means to contact them? Maybe. The signs clearly say do not enter, territory of the 'Japan Self Defense Force' and others read 'United States of America Military Forces-Sandera.'

A few other signs indicate names such as 'Israeli Defense Force' and 'Irish Defense Forces.' A couple of other names were such as the 'Her Majesty's Armed of Forces of Britain,' 'Canadian Armed Forces,' 'Land Army of the Republic of France,' and 'Federal Defense Army of Germany.' He could make out at least a dozen different names, meaning an allied force rather than the single force that had been originally reported by the Empire.

"Clearly someone hasn't been paying attention," Duran states with some annoyance. The Imperials were typically far better than this. Either they had been having a trying time, just like their own vanguards, or someone incompetent had managed to weasel his way into a high place, which is also possible, given Imperial losses over the last year.

"What say our scouts about this enemy?" the King of Elbe suddenly asks the approaching commander of his vanguard.

The man did not show his surprise. He shows instead his irritation that his king can figure out it is him and not someone else. But that was the King Duran. They didn't give him his nickname as a poorly thought jest after all.

"They've had difficulty," the man admits, gently stroking his own long bread, "Every time we think our scouts have found a good position, they find it defended or they are attack trying to see the enemy."

"Hmm…" King Duran brings his telescope up and he can see one of the rumored horseless carriages moving. He is not surprised, but he is indeed impressed. He had, as a child, once seen a man make a carriage move with a hand crank and leather straps. No doubt this new foe has another method as the enemy carriages are said to be made of metal and some do not use wheels at all. "Our foe has a strong mind, this will be a difficult battle if we are not careful."

The general of the vanguard nods with a quiet sound of agreement. That is his opinion. The Imperials are calling for their aid against so small a force? The Emperor Molt is far more proud than that and he knows the dangers of his two sons. The few true leaders in all the continent are not fooled by the First Prince Zorzal's acts of foolery nor are they blind and deaf to the maneuvers of the Second Prince Diablo.

Suddenly, bursts of flame could be just barely made out further back. A sound that wasn't quite like thunder, but more of some kind of bang and power noise with a sound that sounded more like a… Duran was at a loss to describe it.

Then there was a sound like something wagon going fast off a cliff or something, something that gave a… soaring sound?

Then explosions ripple where Duran looks to see men from the Duchy of Ligu had attacked a fortified hilltop.

He could see that saying 'had attacked' would merit. The explosions tore the earth and sent debris flying into the sky. On occasion, the figure of an armored man could be seen in the air before falling back down to the hard, unforgiving earth. The men from Ligu quickly began to withdraw as the long range attack continues, breaking up their formations and forcing them to flee back to the main lines.

Duran lowers his telescope and hmms quietly to himself. Then with a dismissive sound he turns back to the enemy's main encampment, unfinished walls appearing in the distance that is protected by numerous forts and many smaller outposts. This enemy is preparing himself for a long stay. Very long.

"And not with the use of _magic_ ," the King of Elbe spits out in annoyance, "The Imperials were, for once, fools not to pay attention."

"Sir?" one of his guards speaks up, confused by his liege's disregard.

With a 'hmph,' the king turns his horse and gently rides up to a new position to get a better look.

"I've heard of a powder, far to the east and even to the northwest, that causes explosions," the King of Elbe states as he observes the progress of his own army and the enemy positions, "I've also seen some powder that mages have been able to make explode when mixed with the right ingredients."

Pulling his horse to a stop and observing from the new position, he can see with his lone eye that the enemy has sensed the battle that will come. It will be a hard fought battle, no doubt. Reports said they are not afraid of close combat, but they must feel more comfortable attacking at range.

"What we face is a group of enemies that have advanced further along than we have for reasons I cannot explain without knowing their knowledge first," Duran explains to his entourage which now includes some of his commanders, nobles, and advisors that have traveled with him, "What we see is an enemy alliance who has invested in knowledge. Knowledge that can only be gained from stability interrupted by brief moments of war. Our rules of war and their rules of war will be different. A pity we have to be enemies, but so is how the world works."

"So we will have to be careful in how we attack?" one of the nobles inquires, looking a little confused, but now that the king mentions it, he recalls a pair of magical liquids, that when combined, could shatter a stone cliff with a single explosion.

Duran hmms again, "Yes. Bold, but cautious. I have a feeling that any Imperial support might not arrive at all."

"If not frightened or due to losses will be a good question," one of the other nobles puts not so diplomatically and quite diplomatically.

With a smirk forming on his lips, Duran turns to his counterparts, "Then we will win here and then march on the Imperial capital and show the Emperor how we feel about being treated like _bunnies_!"

With a round of laughter, the men of Elbe turn and head back to their encampment. They have the advantage at this time. They know that they don't face magic. Just an enemy alliance with advanced knowledge. Once they arrive in camp, they will share this knowledge and the enemy will lose a powerful fear factor.

Unfortunately… That isn't the real strength. The real strength is far more deadlier.

Literally.

 **XXXX**

 **Torrent Hab Block**

 **An hour later**

"So let me get this straight," Ronalds looks at Itami standing there before him, "They're essentially putting all of the chewed up units into this area and plan to make us into joint teams until we can get our strength back up?"

With a shrug, the SDF officer responds with a bored tone, "In so many words, yes."

"At least we're off the line for the next week or two," Ronalds knows that the SDF's recon platoons took an unusual beating and aside from Torrent, Zebra and Hellfighter Companies are understrength. In addition, a British platoon and the Irish they saved the other day are also undermanned and are being reassigned to their hab area.

Among other units being joined together as temporary ad hoc reserves.

Fortunately, once over here, there had been no problems between any of the soldiers of different nations. Everyone generally has the same overall attitude and mindsets. The various folks from NASA had bemoaned that so many potential Mars Explorers were just common soldiers. With their numbers, NASA had admitted that safely colonizing Mars could be possible before 2060.

' _Now wouldn't that just beat all,'_ Ronalds thought, wishing that his Torrent Company was the security up on Mars than an invasion force into this strange world. ' _Oh well, we're here now, just get used to it.'_

As he mentally said that, a female soldier goes by in only a towel wrapped around her waist. Then again, everyone had to be cleared to be perfectly fine working in a coed environment. This is the Army after all. No private rooms or showers Mister Jones. Otherwise, the mission would be too complicated as individual habs would have to be made for men and women. Simpler and cheaper for just a single coed hab than two individual gender based habs.

' _We're also the poster children for the next generation military life,'_ Ronalds leans back in his chair, thinking about the suits and armor they wore and sighs, "So Itami, who do you have from my company?"

They've worked together so much, why wouldn't they stick his people with Itami?

"I think they might give me your 4th Platoon, simply because Corporal Ryan is a Corporal," Itami responds, not particularly thrilled at having his name put at the top for the special recon teams that were to be formed. Damn the fact that he had to go and score the highest grade in recon in the history of the Jeitei! He knew he should have just been his usual self, but Kanou had personally asked him to go out and do his very best.

Oh well. At least he will be working with good people.

"Hmm…" Ronalds close his eyes and thinks it over, "I'll see if I can't get you 2nd Platoon. They have a First Sergeant in command and he's been in service far longer with more deployments and combat experience than Ryan. He'll be a good man too. Should fit in with your team easily enough."

Itami nods, "That'll work. Though I wouldn't mind having Ryan tag along, if only because of our shared hobbies," Itami then laughs at the end while Ronalds shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Who knows, maybe you might get both," Ronalds smiles as he moves to sit up.

Only the alarms begin to sound and he falls right out of his seat. Itami helps Ronalds up as both men hear the general call to arms and the alert going out to prepare for battle. All command officers are also being summoned for a briefing in the Command Hab.

Both Itami and Ronalds leave it to their subordinates to get the troops organized as they suit up and armor up. Once that is done, they head down the connected hall spars to the 'Broadway,' a massive enclosed walkway that connects all of the habs together. It is actually one of several Broadways and this particular one is known as Westside Road.

The two men hop on a shuttle tram and hang on as the small vehicle is overloaded with officers heading to the Command Hab, answering the summons to the briefing.

Other shuttle trams pass by, heading in the opposite direction loaded with ammo, battery packs, supply packs, medical supplies, tools, and weapons.

The big battle everyone has been expecting is about to happen.

 **XXXX**

 **A/N:**

Well… I was going to get to the big battle for this chapter. The three that would decimate the Allied Kingdom Armies. Decided against it thought. That's why this chapter is so late getting out.

It's been ready to roll for a month now.

Now onto some changes…

Because I've studied history better than the author and animators, I know that a chief concern would be the atmosphere and ecosystems. Those of us who watched _**War of the Worlds**_ with Tom Cruise can remember what happened to the Martians in that movie, as well as the original novel written over a hundred years ago (does time fly or does it _fly_?).

Thus, I give you men and women living in habitats like the one from the movie _**The Martian**_.

This way they can live safely as the main base is constructed. Able to get out of the suits and actually feel human once in awhile. Very much like _**Roughnecks: The Starship Trooper Chronicles**_ , which yes, I did base the opening scenes on the opening sequence of the series.

We also see Captain Ronalds, aka Captain Rex, in action. I hope I made him very much like the Clone in his prime. Solid, dependable, tough to fight, let alone beat. There may be no Anakin Skywalker, but I think Rex can get by fine without him, so long as another Force User isn't around.

And lo and behold! Ryan is a Manga Author! Bet you folks didn't see _that_ one coming, did you? Wait until you see more. Like when Ryan's cousin shows up.

We also that King Duran isn't much a believer in the supposed magic of the Allies. He's able to deduce that they are simply using advanced scientific knowledge. I decided to portray King Duran as the one leader that the Imperial Emperor and Senate fear the most. A famed and wise leader and warrior, skilled diplomat and general, and a man better versed in various things, such as those I put above that would make him more formidable in the eyes of the Empire.

And for those of you who know what the reference means, KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!

Let the new guys find out what 'Bunnies' mean.

 **Chapter Refit:**

I was chitchatting with fellow writer, Goodalwayswins, and the of us came to a number of conclusions, such as horses are not as fast as humvees and that dragons can't outfly a jet.

We also talked with some other guys who know their stuff as well. As such, we concluded that the quick timeframe in the canon story is just another load of Accelerated BS.

Movement of supplies from Sandera to Alnus hill by horse and wagon would likely take a few weeks. A few good horses could get messengers back and forth in a number of days. Dragons would be naturally faster.

As such, I've had to go back and try to reorganize things.

I'm also expanding a bit the size of the forces. Though despite designations, there is only one means of resupply. That means is only so big. So while it has been a year, troop reinforcements have actually been quite small for the Expeditionary Forces. Now they are starting to build up and trust me when I say, they will build up.

Till next time and to give a date for this:

2/28/17

The last refit was 2/27/17 for the previous chapter.


End file.
